Dreamland
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: De preguntas sencillas hasta tu más oculto secreto… ¿Qué podrías descubrir sobre la persona que odias al tratar ambos de salvar a su mejor amigo, en un mundo cuyo requisito para vencer es ser sincero con todo y superar el pasado? -"Shizu-chan, no quiero estar aquí." -"Ese chico...¿eras tu?" *YAOI* ¡Shizaya!
1. Capítulo 1 Fotografía

_Hola gente~_

 _Eh aquí mi primer fanfic del año :'v ¡Espero en verdad que les guste! Yo me siento entusiasmada por al fin comenzarlo :'3  
Aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá este trabajo, pero espero sean alrededor de 10 ^^ Igual tratare de que las actualizaciones no me tomen mucho tiempo (ya que igual estaré trabajando en unos extras que tengo pendientes) _

_Sobre este primer capitulo solo diré que espero le tengan paciencia, ya que es solo el comienzo de la trama, y en verdad tendrá mucho que ver con lo que se acerca._

 _Bien, creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir. Les dejo leer!_

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 1. PHOTOGRAPH

Una vez más él segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro repaso el mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana a su celular personal. En este podía verse anexada una foto en donde se veía a cierto medico clandestino con ropa de expedición y a una mujer vestida a juego, pero combinado catastróficamente a su vestuario un casco de motociclista.

A primera instancia lo llamativo de la foto era el vestuario de tan peculiares personajes, que daba a entender que se encontraban en un lugar algo caluroso y húmedo. Al fondo podían verse algunas ruinas en donde, a la par de la dullahan y el médico, más personas posaban para tomarse fotografías.

Por unos segundos el informante se preguntó sobre qué lugar se trataba, pues aunque sabía que Shinra se lo había dicho, no le había puesta la más mínima atención, tomando en cuenta que además de su desinterés por el asunto, en ese momento se encontraba casi inconsciente...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Izaya reprimió las ganas de preguntar nada, pues si lo hacia el castaño le mandaría mil fotografías más anexadas a mensajes donde alababa la belleza de su mujer sin cabeza. Además, faltaban solo unos días para que él médico y la dullahan regresaran de su viaje y el primero le invitara a su casa, para darle algún recuerdo del lugar o algo por el estilo, como normalmente hacia cuando volvía de sus vacaciones anuales con la jinete.

 _"Que lastima que no quisieras acompañarnos, ¡el lugar es increíble! Y mi Celty está encantada con la cultura del lugar, sobre todo por sus leyendas. Hoy visitaremos una nueva sección del templo que fue descubierta hace poco. ¡Sera genial! ¡Te mostrare más fotografías cuando regresemos!"_

Leyó una vez más el mensaje de su autoproclamado amigo, y volvió a centrar sus ojos en la imagen de este y la dullahan.

Izaya sentía la necesidad de simplemente botar el celular a un lado y continuar con sus cosas, pero por algún motivo que hasta el desconocía no podía hacerlo. Desde el momento en el que había recibido aquel mensaje había un algo que le molestaba respecto a la foto que incluía, pero no sabía que era… Le había puesto inquieto y demasiado pensativo, como si de un momento a otro algo fuera a salir mal, aunque no para el en específico…

-No creas en todo lo que piensas… -se susurró negando con la cabeza, ante de embozar una sonrisa, obligándose a cerrar abruptamente el aparato en sus manos, antes de meterlo a uno de sus bolsillos, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su chaqueta sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su secretaria, quien de igual forma tan solo ignoro su presencia y siguió con su trabajo.

Ya había trabajado bastante ese día, así que, haciendo una mueca, salió de su departamento dispuesto a recuperar el bueno humor que había perdido, pensando para ello en una pequeña persecución por su amada ciudad de Ikebukuro.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco, Shizu-chan? -fueros las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios entre risillas antes de ponerse a dar saltitos por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su odiado monstruo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era graciosa la forma en la que, cuando así se lo proponía, Shizuo podía ser capaz de mantener la calma ante las provocaciones de su odiado enemigo, apenas los segundos suficientes para guardar sus lentes y, si se daba el caso, alguna otra cosa de valor que tuviera en la mano, para justo después soltar un gruñido, similar al de un animal, lanzándose así contra el causante de todos sus males con una señal de tránsito en las manos y una expresión de furia y desprecio total en el rostro.

Para nadie había duda alguna cuando los veían correr en las calles. Esos dos se odiaban por completo, no se soportaban, y aunque la razón de esto no era del todo clara, tampoco era como si importara o pudiera encontrarse lógica al asunto. Bastaba con saber que a cualquier lugar donde esos dos se encontraran, la pelea sería inminente, y por tanto todos los que apreciaran un poco sus vidas tan solo debían dejarlos ser y apartarse del camino.

-¡IZAAAYAAAA-KUN! –se escuchó un nuevo grito de parte del ex barman cuando este lanzo la señal de tránsito y procedió a tomar una máquina de refrescos, haciendo lo mismo con esta y enfureciendo aún más por no ser capaz de hacer que tales objetos dieran de lleno contra el pelinegro, quien sin demasiada dificultad los esquivaba- ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE!

El nombrado embozo una socarrona sonrisa mientras lanzaba unas cuantas navajas, cortando parte del uniforme de su bestia, enterrándose mínimamente en algunas de las extremidades y torso de este.

 _"Todo un monstruo",_ pensó el informante al ver que a pesar de la fuerza empleada, no era posible hacerle una herida profunda a ese hombre.

-Shizu-chan está demasiado efusivo hoy~ ¿acaso me extrañabas? –pico con dramatismo, antes de esquivar un puñetazo dirigido exclusivamente a su cara, teniendo con ello la oportunidad de cortar el pecho del rubio, antes de alejarse de un salto, feliz de su obra.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡LO PAGARAS! –fueron las palabras del mayor ante aquel acto.

Riendo escandalosamente, Izaya volvió a la carrera siendo seguido de cerca por el cobrador, quien no paraba de repetir sus planes de asesinarlo apenas lograra alcanzarlo, a lo que el primero tan solo se limitaba a carcajearse con más fuerza.

Fue cuando Izaya comenzó a sentirse cerca de su límite que decidió detener su pequeño juego, pues además de estar agotado, el día ya estaba llegado a su fin.

Chasqueando la lengua al voltear y ver que su enemigo no parecía tener planes de rendirse pronto, se dirigió hacia uno de los muchos callejones de la ciudad, escabulléndose en este sin dudar ningún segundo de qué camino tomar.

Tras solo unos segundos de estar girando aquí y allá, el pelinegro finalmente reparo en la ausencia de Shizuo a sus espaldas, así como también del ruido de sus pisadas o cualquier otra cosa que lo delatara. Parecía que lo había perdido.

Deteniendo para recuperar el aliento, Izaya se mantuvo mirando atrás, antes de comenzar a caminar con lentitud, pasándose una mano por el cabello para después llevar sus ojos a centrarse en las nubes sobre su cabeza, notando el tinte que comenzaba a pintarlas gracias a los últimos rayos de sol.

Fugazmente la imagen del médico clandestino se coló en sus pensamientos, y él no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Odiaba esa horrible sensación de preocupación que repentinamente se había instalado en su cuerpo, como una señal de advertencia. En su oficina no se había sentido así…y aunque hace unos minutos había logrado olvidarlo, ahora esa cosa había regresado con más fuerza…

-Molesto -murmuro a la nada, chasqueando la lengua.

Definitivamente lo mejor era largarse de una vez. Ya no se sentía de humor en lo absoluto. Lo que en un principio había parecido una buena idea ahora lo tenía irritado. Ya no quería estar vagando por las calles, pero…

-¡IZAAAAYAAAA! –un ya repetitivo regido retumbo por las paredes del laberinto de callejones en el que aún se encontraba. Tan sumido había estado en su enojo, que no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del rubio hasta que este nuevamente se encontraba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Volteando con toda la rapidez posible, Izaya apenas pudo ser capaz de esquivar el contenedor de basura que le había sido lanzado previamente, pero no tuvo la misma suerte cuando la mano del monstruo rubio se dirigió hacia su cuello, apresándolo con fuerza antes de estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, dejándolo aturdido unos cuantos segundos.

Apenas pudo dejar de ver doble, el pelinegro se apresuró a sacar una navaja para clavarla en el brazo que lo mantenía a varios centímetros del suelo sin ningún problema.

-Te atrape, Izaaayaaa-kun –fue el siseo victorioso que salió de boca del ex bartender, al que poco le importo la herida en su brazo.

Sin rastro alguno de miedo en el rostro, Izaya comenzó a maquinar algún plan para librarse de rubio, quien a cada segundo que pasaba apretaba el agarre sobre el cuello ajeno.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, Shizu-chan~? –se las arregló para decir como normalmente haría, a pesar de que había comenzado a faltarle el aliento -¿Me mataras, bestia? Eso no…

Un apretón en el cuello le obligo a callarse y a retorcerse sin mucho éxito. Ya era difícil respirar, y la mirada furiosa del mayor era un buen indicativo de lo que este deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un segundo quiso reír a rienda suelta, pero sabiendo que no era posible tan solo soltó una risilla débil pero cargada de burla, enojando aún más al ex bartender.

-¡Ha-hazlo, bestia! –Grazno tras sentir más fuerte la presión contra su cuello –N-no tendrás…o-otra oportu…nidad…

Sin más, dejo caer a los lados sus brazos, soltando la navaja y mirando fijamente al rubio, quien ante sus acciones se vio desconcertado, de tal forma que incluso la fuerza que se encontraba empleando disminuyo un poco, cosa que inmediatamente Izaya aprovecho embozando una sonrisa psicópata, llevando sus piernas arriba y colocando sus pies en el estómago del rubio, empujando con fuerza este, de tal suerte que al tomarlo desprevenido lo hizo caer de espaldas, soltando su cuello.

Cayendo al suelo a la par del rubio, tosiendo un poco ante las molestias de su garganta, Izaya apenas pudo ser capaz de permanecer de rodillas, mientras veía con ansias como el mayor soltaba maldiciones contra él, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, dispuesto a darle una buena golpiza.

Obligando su cuerpo a hacer lo mismo, el informante se preparó para esquivar el primer golpe, pero justo cuando logro hacerlo, el sonido de su celular le distrajo lo suficiente como para apenas ser capaz de retroceder ante el segundo impacto, que lo obligo a trastabillar hacia atrás, chocando nuevamente contra la pared.

Con el incesante sonido del celular en su bolsillo, Izaya se vio obligado a continuar con su lucha contra la bestia, buscando alguna vía de escape mientras este, indiferente al aparato, continuo tratando de atraparlo o golpearlo.

Respirando agitadamente, el menor encontró su oportunidad de huir cuando Shizuo dirigió una patada en su contra, fallando y estampando su pie contra la pared.

Rápidamente, Izaya aprovecho el mismo cuerpo del rubio para saltar y apoyarse en este para así alcanzar a llegar a la cornisa sobre ellos.

Justo en ese momento, y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera nada, el celular del pelinegro quedo en silencio, pero inmediatamente el del rubio tomo su lugar, timbrando con insistencia.

-Owww~ Alguien llama a Shizu-chan~, ¿me pregunto si será su madre o control animal? –rio sin escrúpulos el informante, ocultando el cansancio de su voz.

Gruñendo sin saber que eso solo divertía aún más al pelinegro, Shizuo saco el aparato de su bolsillo, sabiendo que podía tratarse de algo urgente, pues había abandonado a Tom por correr detrás de la molesta pulga, cuando bien sabía que su trabajo aún no había terminado.

Sin ver la pantalla del celular, y tratando de ignorar al molesto pelinegro que se encontraba arriba, Shizuo contesto, mientras que por su lado, y sabiendo que la pelea había terminado y que por supuesto que él no quería cambiar eso, Izaya decidió irse del lugar antes de que la bestia volviera a centrar su atención en él. Con pasos lánguidos camino hacia la esquina del callejón, donde se veía un balcón con el que podría llegar al techo, pero repentinamente la voz preocupada del rubio logro detenerlo.

-Kodota… ¡Espera!

Frunciendo el ceño, Izaya se dio la vuelta, mirando el rostro del mayor, quien realmente parecía fuera de lugar.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!

Y entonces…Izaya recordó las llamadas a su celular, por lo que, sacándolo con rapidez, noto que estas se alternaban entre el número de Kodota y Celty.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que en su cabeza un nombre se hiciera presente, al mismo tiempo que, bajo él, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro confirmara sus sospechas.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Shinra?!

 _Así que eso era…_

-Fin del capítulo-

* * *

¿Bien? ¿qué les pareció este comienzo? :3

Nos leemos!

Les mando un abrazo y mucha buena vibra!

-DessayaIce-


	2. Capítulo 2 Rolling Boy

Hola~ 7w7r

Bueno, les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic :'3 ¡Espero les guste!

Les agradezco mucho a las personitas que le están dando una oportunidad a esta cosa. Mil gracias!

Nos leemos en las notas finales!

*no aman esa cancion? aunque bueno, el titulo original es rolling girl xD

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 2. ROLLING BOY

Izaya aún no podía entender del todo la razón por la que se encontraba corriendo por los tejados de camino al departamento del médico ilegal, pues tan solo fue en el momento en el que rubio había guardado silencio por unos segundos, que entendió que alguien le preguntaba por él, y eso fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo incluso antes de que el propio Shizuo le dijera nada.

Sabía que su cuerpo estaba por caer, y aunque de igual forma el cansancio de sus extremidades estaba acompañado por el cansancio mental, no detuvo sus saltos sino hasta el momento en que se encontró a tan solo dos calles del edificio que tenía como destino. Solo en ese momento se permitió tomar largas bocanadas de aire mientras sus piernas mantenían el camino de forma lánguida.

¿Qué por qué había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello? Realmente no lo sabía, solo lo había hecho. Y no es que fuera la primera vez que algo le sucedía a aquel médico, pues por idiota en varias ocasiones su vida se había puesto en riesgo, aunque nunca de forma completamente seria, pues no hacía falta recordar que cierta criatura mítica lo cuidaba bastante; incluso más de lo que una persona normal soportaría.

Pero el hecho de que incluso Kodota estuviera involucrado, y que este le llamara –al igual que a Shizuo- con el mismo objetivo de Celty…eso era extraño, y por supuesto que suponía un acontecimiento importante.

Sin embargo, aun si fuera cierto, eso no tendría por qué tenerlo en tal estado. Para el solo existían humanos interesantes, pero incluso estos eran poco importantes si, en cosas del día a día, alguno llegaba a morir en algún accidente o algo parecido; porque Izaya Orihara no dependía de la existencia de nadie, eso era algo que se había prometido y obligado a aceptar hace mucho tiempo…

Por ello y más era que no entendía el hecho de que su cuerpo se negara a detenerse, y a pesar del cansancio se encontrara caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta principal del hogar de Shinra, un humano que aunque útil, siempre había significado una molestia y un peligro para él, tan solo por el hecho de que este le considerara su amigo y fuera una de las casi nulas personas en el mundo capaz de comprender en cierta medida su forma de pensar, así como también de ver a través de sus actos y palabras…

Sin duda alguna, Shinra siempre había significado un borroso punto en su vida, por ello prefería mantenerlo a raya en sus juegos en varias ocasiones… Aun así, aunque regularmente le ocasionaba problemas, jamás se había dignado a deshacerse de él pensando en que este le era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de cosas de ámbito médico; además, también era una pieza importante en el tema que concernía a la dullahan en la que estaba tan interesado de usar para sus futuros planes.

Solo por eso era importante…Solo por eso lo dejaba permanecer cerca y que le llamara amigo, y esa era la única razón por la cual quería saber lo que le había sucedido…Simple y llana curiosidad, aunque de algún modo le parecía que estaba olvidando algo…Pero bueno, quizá más tarde lo recordaría.

Una vez fue capaz de recuperarse por completo, Izaya decidió acabar con aquello rápidamente. Simplemente entraría y vería lo que se suponía que debía ver. Después, con suerte, podría retirarse del lugar antes de que Shizuo llegara. Ya había tenido demasiado por ese día.

Tomando aire y secando el sudor que escurría por su frente, por fin toco a la puerta, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por lo rápido que esta fue abierta por la dullahan, quien en ese momento no tenía puesto el casco, de modo que era posible ver lo alterada que se encontraba gracias a la espesa cantidad de humo que salía de su cuello.

-Celty-san, no te ves nada bien~ -dijo cantarinamente, tratando de retomar su usual actitud, entrando al departamento sin esperar réplica de la dullahan, quien a toda velocidad se encontraba escribiendo algo en su PDA –Y por favor ahórrate pregúntame sobre él, no sé dónde está, pero te aseguro que llegara dentro de poco.

Escucho a la mujer detener la presión de sus dedos sobre la pantalla, y aunque sabía que la estaba haciendo enfadar igual le valía un bledo. Ese día en especial no se encontraba de humor para tratar de ser amable.

-¿Es Izaya? –la voz de Kodota le hizo dirigirse al pasillo donde este se encontraba parado, recargado contra una de las paredes.

-Dota-chin también está aquí~…Mhn, me gustaría saber a qué se debe todo esto; mira que incluso han llamado a la bestia. Debe ser algo interesante~

Izaya pudo ver el rostro del mayor crisparse en algo de molestia, y detrás sintió a la jinete respingar en respuesta a su actitud. Con ello pudo comprobar que sus suposiciones sobre que al médico que le había sucedido algo eran ciertas, aunque aún no sabía a qué grado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –se dignó a preguntar sin más, apresurándose a callar el regaño que cualquiera de los dos estuviera por darle, pues realmente no le apetecía ser sermoneado en ese momento.

Aceptando dejar pasar su comportamiento, Kodota y Celty se mantuvieron callados unos segundos, sin saber realmente como responder a aquella pregunta.

Rodando los ojos, el pelinegro rodeo el cuerpo de Kodota y camino por el pasillo, con dirección a la habitación de Shinra. No tenía tiempo de dar rodeos a las cosas.

-Espera, Izaya –llamo el castaño, tomando al informante por un brazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando, mientras a su lado Celty parecía tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas para escribir en su PDA.

Izaya decidió ignorar la acción de Kodota al tocarlo.

-Por su actitud uno creería que alguien murió, pero en verdad lo dudo. Así que vamos, están haciendo esto más profundo de lo que realmente creo que sea, y es molesto; dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? -sacudió un poco su brazo, advirtiendo que quería ser liberado.

Kodota pareció dudar unos segundos, pero en vista de que Celty se veía demasiado alterada y no sabía ni por donde comenzar, decidió tratar de explicar las cosas él solo.

-Shinra esta inconsciente; no puede despertar y no sabemos por qué –murmuro, al mismo tiempo que liberaba al pelinegro, quien se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar de ya estar libre.

Casi de inmediato, y antes de que volviera a tratar de ir a donde se encontraba el médico, la mujer sin cabeza le mostro la pantalla de su PDA.

- _Es peligro acercarse. No vayas._

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras miraba alternadamente a las personas frente a él, el pelinegro medito un segundo lo que ambos acababan de decirle, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Escogieron un extraño juego de palabras –murmuro embozando una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa –Con eso y el hecho de que Shinra esté aquí en lugar de en un hospital, me deja intrigado; así que…tienen mi atención.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cruzando las piernas mientras bebía algo de café, Izaya espero con paciencia a que la dullahan se limitara a soltar lo que se suponía debía soltar, pero esta aun tardo unos minutos más en dignarse a comenzar a escribir en su asistente.

-Hoy en la mañana recibí un mensaje de Shinra. –comenzó Izaya, para que la mujer se saltara algunas explicaciones –Venia con una foto en la que se encontraban ambos, lo que me lleva a entender que fue justo después que "esto" sucedió. Explícame eso, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 _"No estoy segura"_

Izaya suspiro, pero con un ademan la invito a continuar.

 _-Estábamos de excursión en la Peninsula de Noto-Hanto. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien –_ continuo escribiendo la dullahan _–Más tarde fuimos al castillo de Matsumoto._

El pelinegro recordó en ese momento que Shinra si le había comentado algo al respecto…así que de algún modo creyó comprender por donde iba la cosa.

 _-Ya habíamos estado en ese lugar, pero hace poco se había descubierto y puesto en exhibición una nueva sección; se trataba de un pequeño santuario, nada impresionante en realidad. Se encontraba oculta detrás Sobre su historia había muy poco. Se pensaba que el antiguo señor del castillo lo usaba para meditar…_

 _"Fue en esa habitación donde Shinra dijo sentirse un poco mal, así que lo lleve afuera. Estaba un poco mareado, pero después de un rato volvió a estar bien, así que continuamos con el recorrido."_

 _"Cuando todo termino decidimos ir a unas aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de donde nos hospedamos, pero cuando estábamos por llegar volvió a sentirse mal. Dijo que escuchaba a alguien susurrando cosas…Después se desmayó, y hasta este momento no ha despertado."_

La estancia queda en silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales el informante se mantuvo mirando la mesa que se encontraba frente a él, analizando lo que acaba de leer.

-Asumo que después de eso fue que llamaste a Dotachin, para pedirle que fuera a recogerlos. No encuentro otra razón para que él se encuentre aquí –musito distraídamente, tomando otro sorbo de café.

-Si _–_ fue el nombrado quien respondió a aquella afirmación.

Finalmente Izaya levanto la mirada, enfocándola en la mujer sin cabeza.

-No es extraño que alguien se desmaye, ¿saben? –comenzó con una sonrisilla en los labios –Las personas de hoy en día son increíblemente susceptibles a todo lo que les rodea. Absorben del ambiente en el que se encuentra las preocupaciones y el estrés que afloran en este, convirtiéndolo en algo propio, de modo que es normal terminar derrumbándose tarde o temprano –levanto una mano, cuando vio a Celty querer interrumpirlo. Él sabía por qué, así que fue al punto –Sin embargo…Sabemos que Shinra es un caso peculiar. No hay prácticamente nada por lo que debiera colapsar, pero si como ahora, eso pasara, lo más lógico es que se tratara de algún problema de salud, una pequeña enfermedad, que es realmente algo común cuando se está de viaje…Pero este no es el caso, ¿cierto? Tú más que nadie, mi querida dullahan, en esas circunstancias lo habrías llevado al hospital más cercano sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero no lo hiciste. Por alguna razón llamaste a Dotachin~, y esa razón fue…que un hospital no puede curar lo que sea que tiene Shinra, por lo que no podías permitir que llegara a uno.

Izaya fue consiente de la fuerza con la que la jinete convertía sus manos en puños. Había dado en el clavo.

-Dime, Celty-san~ ¿De qué se trata? –recargo la cabeza en una de sus manos.

- _Aun no puedo entender qué es_ –escribió la nombrada, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de continuar – _Izaya…Hay 'algo' dentro de él._

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, apenas unos milímetros. Por unos segundos quiso acercarse más a la pantalla del PDA, pero se contuvo. Era claro que no se trataba de ningún error de escritura de parte de la dullahan, y bueno, en parte se trataba de algo que el mismo había pensado vagamente.

- _Cuando se desmayó…lo sentí cuando lo toque, y también lo escuche. No sé qué es, pero ahí está, y a cada minuto que pasa siento la presencia de Shinra debilitarse, mientras la de esa cosa aumenta._

Cuando la mujer sin cabeza pareció quedarse sin palabras, Izaya volteo a mirar a Kodota, con mirada seria.

-Tal parece que tú estás de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice…y eso me lleva a pensar que también notaste "eso", o algo parecido.

-En realidad, fue un poco diferente –contesto el de verde, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente –Cuando llegue a donde Celty me había indicado que se encontraban alojados, quise cargar a Shinra para llevarlo a la camioneta y… –hizo una pausa, dudando un poco de sus próximas palabras –Bueno, cuando lo toque fue como si me quedara dormido. No lo sé, de repente sentí mis ojos cerrarse sin que yo lo deseara…

 _-Su presencia comenzó a desvanecerse_ –intervino la jinete, a petición muda del mayor – _Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue separarlo de Shinra y aislar a este entre mis sombras. No pensé que funcionara, pero así fue. Unos segundos después, Kodota comenzó a despertar._

Celty giro su cuerpo hacia el nombrado, haciendo un ademan para que dijera algo más, algo que parecía ser importante.

-Fue muy poco tiempo el que estuve inconsciente…Incluso creo que no fue algo así como tal; pero, por un momento -uno muy cortó- no me sentí en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Fue como…como si estuviera en otro lugar. Casi estoy seguro de que si hubiera abierto los ojos así habría sido, pero cuando quise comprobarlo Celty ya me había separado de Shinra…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la estancia, mientras el informante sopesaba lo que sus interlocutores acababan de decirle.

Cualquier persona que no conociera a una mujer sin cabeza, una niña poseedora de una espada maldita, y un monstruo con súper fuerza, probablemente se habría reído en la cara de cualquier idiota con una historia similar a la que él acaba de escuchar. Pero bien, se trataba de él, de un informante, y mejor aún, del informante Izaya Orihara, así que, siendo tan el mismo, y sin contradecir nada de lo dicho por Kodota y Celty, simple y naturalmente se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia las ventanas de aquella habitación, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Él no dudaba de nada de lo que se le acaba de ser contado. Sería un verdadero estúpido si lo hiciera, pero, aunque el tema era tan o más interesante de lo que había esperado, era momento de irse…No debía, ni quería meterse más en ese asunto de manera personal, y ya recordaba por qué… ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?

-Celty-san, Dotachin~ No creo necesitar darles una explicación de mi persona, así que solo les preguntare. ¿Por qué querían que viniera, y por qué me han contado todo esto?

Poniendo una de sus usuales expresiones llenas de despreocupación y burla, Izaya se volvió hacia su público, mirando sus rostros un tanto confundidos.

- _Trate de buscar algo que explique lo que le está sucediendo a Shinra, pero no encuentro nada. Tal como dijiste, él estaba bien en la mañana, antes de partir a la excursión, así que eh buscado cualquier cosa que sirva de los lugares que visitamos, pero nada encaja. Así que necesitamos tu ayuda. –_ explico rápidamente la jinete, presionando las teclas de su PDA sin parar.

Izaya cerró los ojos unos segundos, sabiendo que la ocasión era perfecta para hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo debió…

-Esto no es mi campo habitual; así que lo rechazo –musito sin preámbulos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Izaya! –Esta vez fue Kodota quien hablo, visiblemente enfadado -¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡Esto es algo serio! Shinra está en peligro, en cualquier momento podría pasarle algo; podría no volver a despertar. No sabemos con certeza que le sucede o como ayudarle, así que déjate de tonterías. Si alguien puede encontrar lo que necesitamos saber antes de que el tiempo se nos termine, ese eres tú.

-¿y por qué habría de hacerlo, Dotachin? No hay provecho en ello para mí –miro fijamente al nombrado, quitando todo signo de broma de su rostro, para dejar en claro que hablaba en serio.

-¡Maldita sea, Izaya! ¡Es tu amigo!

Sintió que algo dentro de él se removió, pero lo ignoro totalmente.

Y así, sabiendo que ya no había más que decir de su parte, o las cosas se alargarían más de lo que ya habían hecho, el informante paso por alto lo que el castaño acababa de decirle, y cualquier otra cosa que este o la dullahan quisiera agregar, y camino hacia la puerta principal, acelerando sus pasos y saliendo con rapidez al sentir que uno de los dos iba hacia él.

Ni siquiera fue consiente de si esa persona seguía persiguiéndolo cuando decidió utilizar las escaleras, odiando la lentitud de las puertas del elevador mientras corría escaleras abajo, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pesar del dolor en sus piernas.

No quería detenerse…no quería mirar atrás. Había tomado una decisión; ya había aplazado demasiado las cosas. Era hora de cortar el lazo de aquel humano que seguir aferrándose a él. Shinra sabía demasiado…y aunque así había sido desde que se conocieron, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Definitivamente ese médico no podía seguir siendo nada en su vida. Era peligroso. Desde la última vez que se habían visto…

Sintiendo que repentinamente la vista se le opacaba, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos parecían escocer, Izaya fue incapaz de evitar el choque de su cuerpo con una persona que en ese momento se encontraba corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya.

Como si se tratara apenas una pila de papel espuma, su cuerpo fue el que contra todo pronóstico termino cayendo de espaldas contra las escalera, pero sin llegar a golpearse contra estas en lo absoluto -aunque así debía de haber sido- pues la otra persona, reaccionando velozmente, coloco un brazo tras su espalda, sosteniendo con la mano su cabeza mientras con el brazo libre amortiguaba la caída.

En respuesta, Izaya se vio agarrándose fuertemente de la ropa a los costados de aquel individuo, a quien, tras unos segundos, e incluso aun con los ojos vidriosos, fue capaz de reconocer gracias al tacto y el olor que este despendía.

No pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza cuando, antes de que fuera capaz de pensar en nada, ese hombre se incorporó un poco y lo vio a la cara, dispuesto a gritarle un montón de cosas y a golpearlo con ganas apenas lo reconoció de igual forma.

Izaya se preparó mentalmente para el primer golpe que seguramente iría contra su rostro y que probablemente lo dejaría inconsciente, cuando al fijarse nuevamente en la expresión del monstruo sobre de él, se encontró con una mirada confundida y de total expectación observándolo.

Él no fue capaz de entender el porqué de esto, sino hasta que reparo en su propia visión, que aunque seguía algo borrosa ahora le permitía ver mejor, y eso, sin duda alguna, tenía que ver con aquellas cosas húmedas que podía sentir correr por sus mejillas con total libertad.

 _No podía ser posible…_

Sintiendo el pánico dominar todo su cuerpo, el informante se encontró empujando con todas su fuerzas al rubio frente a él, logrando que este se apartara por mero instinto, dejándole la oportunidad de huir.

-¡Hey! ¡Izaya! –puedo escuchar a Shizuo gritarle, pero él lo ignoro completamente.

En esta ocasión nada ni nadie lo detuvo hasta que se encontró fuera del edificio, respirando con gran dificultad en el callejón al lado de este, cuidando que nadie lo estuviera observando.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan descuidado? En una misma semana dos personas habían visto en él facetas que jamás hubiera querido mostrar a nadie.

Primero Shinra, y ahora Shizuo…

Colocando una mano sobre su rostro, Izaya trato de encontrar una solución a lo que acaba de suceder.

Lo sabía, jamás debió de haberse acercado a esos tres, o mejor dicho, no debió de haber permitido que nadie se le acercara nunca. Si Shinra no hubiera sido tan insistente…si él no se hubiera dejado convencer tan fácilmente…y no hubiera querido dejar de sentirse solo.

Maldición, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Tragando saliva, Izaya se sobo un brazo con la mano contraria, en un pequeño tic que hasta hace poco había vuelto a adoptar.

Odiaba admitirlo…pero Shinra había sido un salvavidas para él en su momento, o mejor dicho, había sido su ancla temporal a la cordura y al mundo, y eso era algo que aun reconocía que le debía.

Además, por Shinra lo había conocido a _él_ , ¿no?

De acuerdo…tal vez había sido un poco drástico hace unos minutos, así que, ¿por qué no tener algo de consideración con aquel humano al respecto?

Sintiendo que las lágrimas salían una vez más de sus ojos sin permiso alguno, el pelinegro se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta y comenzó a correr de camino a casa, odiándose por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Bien, tal vez como "amigo" había decidido dejar todo atrás, pero como informante aún tenía un trabajo pendiente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Y yo se que ustedes se preguntaran, ¿donde diablos esta mi Shizaya? x'D Well, tranquilas, tranquilas, les juro que ya viene xD

En el próximo capítulo le juro que viene algo bueno, así que espero me tengan paciencia y se animen a continuar esta historia :'v (a cambio les aseguro momentos Shizaya pronto, y buen salseo mas adelante , if you know what I mean 7v7r [se que lo desean tanto o más que yo(?] )

Bueno, creo que eso es todo! Muchas gracias por leer!

Besos!


	3. Capítulo 3 Cayendo

Hola gente! Les apuesto a que pensaron que había abandonado esto :'v Bueno, pues no fue así, es solo que la escuela me tiene un poco ocupada :'u

Como sea, les traigo el capitulo 3, básicamente ese donde toda la trama por fin comienza 7v7r

Espero les agrade ^^

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que mandaron review y me agregaron a favoritos :'D Les mando un abrazote :''3

Nos leemos en las notas finales! :'3

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 3. DOWN

Tres personas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar, dos de ellas utilizando una laptop, mientras la tercera se mantenía recostada contra el respaldo del sofá fumando un cigarrillo, aun sin lograr asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aceptando las cosas tal cual y sin objeciones, después de todo él no era alguien complejo en realidad, por ello podía permitirse creer en las cosas sin poner demasiados preámbulos al asunto cuando estas así lo ameritaban. Sin embargo, de toda aquella situación en la que se encontraba arrastrado, había una única cosa que en verdad le tenía molesto y pensando quizá demasiado, y todo tenía su origen tras el incidente que había tenido en las escaleras con el informante, y en el cual había quedado simplemente impactado por ver a este en aquel deplorable y nada común estado.

Aquello había puesto a su cabeza a maquinar cosas sin sentido, buscando la razón de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues incluso por culpa del pelinegro había creído lo peor respecto a lo que acontecía en el departamento de Shinra.

Como en aquellas películas dramáticas donde la persona "X" es llamada al hospital porque "Y" tuvo un accidente, y de repente, cuando "X" llega al lugar, se encuentra con un conocido llorando a mares mientras habla con el doctor.

Así de cliché se había visto todo, con la diferencia de que resultaba demasiado extraño, por no decir que insólito, encontrarlo a _él_ en el papel del conocido llorón.

Bueno, tal vez se había ido demasiado lejos. Es decir, estaba hablando de Izaya Orihara, el informante de Shinjuku, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro; en verdad dudaba que él en especial fuera capaz de tomar un papel como ese…

Pero aun así, esa maldita Pulga llorando con aquella expresión en el rostro…Definitivamente, y por cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo cierto es que aquello era algo que jamás hubiera esperado ver.

Es decir, ¿alguien sin corazón podía llorar de aquella manera? Izaya no, imposible…Y sin embargo así había sido, y él por un momento creyó lo que veía. Creyó estar viendo una parte de aquel hombre que jamás pensó que existiera…Pero después, cuando Celty y Kadota le habían puesto al tanto de todo, incluyendo la actitud y decisión de Izaya, el no pudo más que montar en furia, teniendo inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a aquel desgraciado, pues no lo entendía. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Eso que vio había sido verdad o no? ¿Cómo es que ese tipo podía ser tan maldito como para abandonar a Shinra de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Si bien él sabía que Izaya era un sádico con aires de Dios, no podía creer lo bajo que podía caer al dejar la vida de un amigo a la suerte, aunque bueno, tampoco era de sorprender de alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y trataba a los demás como meros objetos.

Para alguien como Izaya Orihara no existía la palabra "amistad", sino únicamente la conveniencia y diversión. Nada más que eso lo regia, y por ello aquel hombre era solo problemas. Era alguien que vivía en la sociedad pero no formaba parte de esta; era alguien que vivía para esparcirse por las multitudes como un virus, buscando adueñarse indirectamente de todo solo para destruirlo.

Eso no era un humano, era un monstruo, y como tal, lo mejor para alguien que no hacía más que ser una plaga y un peligro en el mundo era estar muerto.

Tal vez incluso eso era lo que debía de haber pasado consigo mismo hace mucho tiempo…

-Ya es todo –la voz de Kadota logro cortar su hilo de pensamientos, que para ese momento ya estaba tomando un rumbo oscuro.

Enfocando la mirada en sus dos amigos, Shizuo no pudo evitar preocuparse por el estado en el que se encontraban. Celty, a pesar de no tener cabeza, podía notarse increíblemente cansada y llena de frustración contra sí misma. Kadota no estaba en mejor estado.

Suspirando por no ser capaz de servirles de nada en particular a sus amigos, el rubio se levantó de su lugar poniendo a un lado los papeles que hace un rato había estado leyendo y ahora reposaban sobre sus piernas, y fue hasta la cocina para servir el café que hace unos minutos había puesto a calentar.

Regresando a la sala con una taza en cada mano (aunque Celty no podía tomarlo él sabía que disfrutaba del calor que transmitía la taza junto con el olor de su contenido) y un frasco de leche bajo el brazo, les ofreció aquellas bebidas a sus amigos, quienes aún algo decaídos las aceptaron.

-¿Qué encontraron? –pregunto el rubio sentándose a un lado de la dullahan, quien mantenía entre sus manos unos cuantos papeles, aun teniendo la laptop encendida y apoyada en la mesita ratonera frente a ella, al igual que el castaño.

-No mucho -fue el suspiro que salió de labios del de gorra –No hay prácticamente nada de información sobre aquella nueva sala del castillo, y de lo poco que Celty logro encontrar mientras estuvo haya no sirve de mucho.

- _Lo que pasa con Shinra no estamos ni cerca de entenderlo. En aquella sala solo había tapices y unos cuantos pergaminos. De todo tengo fotografías, y con base a ello es que buscamos algo que nos sirva. Es lo único que tenemos y es lo hemos estado investigando._

-Pero aun así no logramos encontrar nada concreto… -Kadota se levantó y camino hasta el ventanal, tomando un gran sorbo a su bebida –Incluso consultamos con los cuidadores y los guías, pero nadie sabe decirnos algo que ayude. Dicen que no hay información extra del lugar más que la que le presentaron al público desde la apertura de la nueva sala.

Siguiéndole a lo dicho un inquietante silencio de parte de todos en la habitación, Shizuo quiso preguntar qué es lo que seguía entonces de ahora en más, pero lo cierto es que bien creía saber la respuesta a ello, lo cual solo le dejaba con una duda en la cabeza.

No habían dormido nada esa noche, apenas habían comido…y aun así no lograban avanzar en lo más mínimo…

-Celty –murmuro Shizuo sin querer voltear a mirar a la mujer sin cabeza. -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Algo más lenta de lo habitual, la dullahan escribió unas cuantas palabras en su PDA antes de extenderle este.

\- _Aun puedo sentirlo, Shizuo, Shinra sigue aquí, pero a cada minuto que pasa es como si desapareciera. Tal vez unos dos o tres días; pero incluso eso es incierto. No lo sé._

Sin saber exactamente que hacer tras leer aquella respuesta, él no pudo más que colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, en señal de apoyo, sintiendo aquel cuerpo temblar de manera más real y humana que muchas personas, dejando que su dolor saliera a la luz.

En ese momento Shizuo se odio por no ser capaz de hacer algo más, de servir de mejor forma a sus amigos. Se sentía inútil, y ese sentimiento de impotencia parecía no más que crecer en su interior. Y lo peor era que sabía que él no era el único que así se veía. El ambiente de aquella habitación delataba que todos estaban en el mismo estado. No les importaba el cansancio, sueño, dolor y frustración que experimentaban; era mil veces peor la impotencia de no ser capaz de ayudar a quien en ese momento perdía la vida poco a poco, por ello trataban por todos los medios de hacer algo, de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles…pero era inútil; las cosas estaban completamente fuera de sus manos.

-Celty… –murmuro, sin saber realmente que decir, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante a Kadota, buscando ayuda, pero Kadota no podía dársela, no cuando incluso el mismo parecía toda la fe en lograr algo.

- _Voy a perderlo_ –la nombrada volvió a escribir en el PDA, con manos temblorosas y sin notar la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio volvió su vista hacia el humo negro que irregularmente emergía del cuello de la Jinete, delatando su llanto.

-No lo harás.

Odiaba mentir, no querían dañar más a su amiga. Y no pensaban hacerlo. ¡Por esa amable mujer debían ser capaces de más!, no podían rendirse tan fácil aun cuando las cosas parecieran completamente fuera de lugar.

-Encontraremos algo, Celty. –Soltó finalmente, frunciendo el ceño con decisión –Te lo aseguro.

Y en ese momento Shizuo pensó y juro que se odiaría de por vida si no lo lograba, siendo que la situación en la que se encontraban prácticamente todo ya estaba acabado.

¿Cómo se supone que volvería a ver a la jinete a la "cara", cuando aquellas palabras fueran solo una promesa fallida?

Pero ah, ¿quién hubiera pensado que en ese instante, la repentina presencia de cierta persona capaz de hacerle destruir una ciudad entera, le traería algo como a esperanza?

 _Definitivamente nadie._

-¿y cómo podría ayudar con ello una bestia sin cerebro y unos aficionados de la investigación documental? –fue la ladina voz que logro que todos miraran con sorpresa hacia la entrada del departamento, y que por primera vez en sus vida, les trajo algo más que solo desagrado.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-_ No preguntes nada sobre ese día, Celty-san, no lo responderé.

Apenas tomando asiento en uno de los sillones desocupados, lo más alejado posible de la bestia, el pelinegro soltó aquellas palabras, adivinando una de las primeras preguntas de la dullahan.

-Y eso va para todos.

Suspirando, Kadota simplemente se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras disimuladamente observaba de reojo al ex bartender, quien para sorpresa suya desde la llegada del informante no había dicho nada, incluso a pesar de la pequeña burla de este hacia todos.

-¿Qué encontraste, Izaya? –pregunto el castaño antes que nadie, para evitar discusiones innecesarias.

-Obviamente mucho más que ustedes, Dotachin~ -ronroneo el pelinegro, como si buscara provocarles, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de dentro de su abrigo un sobre amarillo, que le extendió con fingido entusiasmo.

Mientras Kadota lo habría y colocaba el contenido en la mesita ratonera para que los demás lo vieran, la voz de Izaya comenzó a resonar en la estancia, explicando las cosas al mismo tiempo que los demás observan el material que había conseguido.

-Como seguro ya sabrán, originalmente el castillo tuvo el nombre de Fukashi, y fue construido alrededor del año 1504 durante la era Eishö por el clan Ogasawara –comenzó, al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas –Sin embargo, el diseño que lo caracteriza hoy en día fue dado tiempo después de que Toyotomi Hideyoshi le diera el dominio del castillo a Ishikawa Norimasa y su hijo.

Tomando un sorbo del té que se encontraba en la mesa sin importarle a quien pertenecía, Izaya se tomó unos segundos para observar detenidamente una de las fotografías en la mesa, donde se encontraba justamente el castillo, antes de por fin continuar, mientras que por su parte los demás seguían atentamente el hilo de sus palabras, que eran corroboradas por los papeles que sostenían entre sus manos.

-Fue en ese tiempo cuando se agregó la torre principal, la muralla más interior, el segundo y tercer patio, los subsuelos…y el foso. Es aquí donde las cosas comienzan a interesarnos. –aviso acercándose un poco para señalar una imagen en especial de lo que era el muro de piedra que servía como base.

- _Ahí se encontró el santuario_ –apunto la dullahan.

-Sí. Anteriormente ahí solo estaban los fosos, nada importante en realidad, hasta que hace poco, e increíblemente a pesar de los 12 años de reconstrucción que tuvo tras ser casi perdido, se dio con un santuario escondido que aparentemente no era más que eso, un lugar de paz que uno de los 23 feudales mando a hacer en su momento.

-¿Qué era en realidad ese lugar? –pregunto sin cuidado el rubio, algo cansado del tiempo que estaba llevando llegar al punto que para él era importante.

-Más paciencia, monstruo. –rio el cuervo, embozando una enorme sonrisa que casi de inmediato se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado.

-Izaya, por favor.

-Bien, bien –suspiro el nombrado, rodando los ojos –Se piensa que fue el treceavo feudal quien, tras la muerte de su esposa, mando a construirlo, pero este más que ser solo un lugar de culto para ella, también fue a "algo más".

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que en realidad nada tenía de felicidad, Izaya entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, antes de susurrar con lentitud:

- _Él trató de traerla de vuelta._

Un viento frio pareció colarse a la estancia en la que encontraban, provocándoles un escalofrió aun cuando eso era algo imposible.

Todo comenzaba a cobrar un espeluznante sentido.

-Estas diciendo que ese hombre recurrió a…

-Medios sobrenaturales, brujería, el diablo, como quieras llamarle –aseguro el pelinegro, asintiendo ligeramente –Él recurrió a todo lo que estuvo a su alcance con tal de traer a su mujer de regreso, hasta que finalmente un día su familia lo encontró desmayado en el lugar y creyeron que había muerto, pero no fue así. Parecía que estaba dormido.

La Jinete encogió un poco sus hombros, delatando el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Izaya le dedico una fugaz mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de continuar con el relato, pero al final lo hizo.

-A pesar de todos sus intentos nadie fue capaz de despertarlo, de modo que inevitablemente, el murió después de unos días, a pesar de la cantidad de médicos que lo atendieron y los remedios que se le suministraron.

Si en ese momento la mujer sin cabeza hubiera tenido una, la imagen que daría seria de lo más deplorable, pues aun así, era increíble como a pesar de las circunstancias de su cuerpo este parecía emanar la tristeza y desesperación que le embargaba, haciéndolo casi palpable para quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

- _Entonces, eso es todo_ –escribió finalmente, apuntando con dificultad el PDA hacia el informante – _¿Debo solo dejarle morir?_

Izaya tan solo rio, para sorpresa y enojo de todos, de modo que tan solo en cuestión de segundos un puño fue dirigido hacia su rostro sin éxito alguno de dar con el objetivo, pues él tan solo lo esquivo, pasando a quedar sentado en el sillón individual del que anteriormente su enemigo se había levantado para golpearle.

-Dullahan, humano, y monstruo, ¿por quién me toman? –rio un poco más -¿en verdad creen que lo que les dije es lo único que encontré? Jamás podría resignarme obteniendo tan poca información.

-¡¿Hay más?! –exclamo Kadota, delatando la emoción con su voz.

-Por supuesto que sí, Dotachin~.

Acercándose a mover un poco las hojas sobre la mesa, Izaya revelo una en especial, donde podían verse varias imágenes de figuras, o mejor dicho criaturas, que eran increíblemente parecidas a las que aparecían retratadas en los diferentes adornos dentro del santuario del Castillo.

-Hipnos, Morfeo, Phobetor, Mara, Djinns, Brownis, Nue, Baku –comenzó a murmurar –Mitos y leyendas sobre los sueños son algo que ha envuelto a todas las culturas, y la nuestra no es la excepción. Casos como este no son el primero ni el único, pero si uno muy peculiar. No divaguemos, aquella cosa no es más que un simple demonio.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –interrumpió de repente el rubio, con una mueca de enfado.

-Que mentalidad tan mas cerrada tienes, Shizu-chan, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una bestia –exclamo con aburrimiento el pelinegro –Solo digo lo que encontré. Ustedes son libres de pensar lo que quieran.

- _Izaya, por favor solo continúa._ –la dullahan se paró frente al nombrado, protegiéndolo del rubio, quien de igual forma se había levantado con planes de ir hasta este.

Soltando un suspiro, el pelinegro tan solo continúo.

-Ese hombre no se metió con un demonio cualquiera para recuperar a su esposa. Fue tan descuidado como para invocar a uno en especial, uno que logro engañarlo lo suficiente como para escapar y apoderarse de él hasta su muerte, pasando después a uno de sus hijos, trayéndole la misma suerte –explico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, colocando su pulgar e índice sobre el mentón –Según algunos documentos, tras la muerte de este último fue que supuestamente mandaron a destruir el santuario, pero de igual forma hay algunos textos que narran la llegada al castillo de un grupo de personas cuyo trabajo era el de "limpiar" el lugar. Supongo que finalmente hoy sabemos que aquello no fue así; tan solo lograron encerrarlo. Esa cosa estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, incapaz de salir, tan solo esperando a ser despertado de nuevo, y eso sucedió cuando ustedes entraron.

 _-¡Pero no fuimos los primeros ni los únicos! ¿Por qué a Shinra? ¡Él no hizo nada, yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo! ¡Jamás me soltó!_

Mirando a la mujer a donde deberían estar sus ojos, Izaya hablo.

-Justamente por eso, mí querida dullahan. Fue tu presencia la que lo despertó, y fue tu conexión con Shinra lo que lo guio hasta él en busca de energía.

Dejando que el aparato en sus manos callera al suelo, la mujer no tardo casi nada en terminar hincada en este, siendo sostenida por un inexpresivo Izaya, antes de que Kadota y Shizuo llegaran a ayudarle a levantarla y sentarla en uno de los sillones, mientras ella no paraba de sollozar.

-Izaya…

-Si la hay, Dotachin; hay un modo –dijo de repente el pelinegro, respondiendo a la pregunta que el castaño había querido formular, justo después hincándose frente a la jinete, tomando una de las blancas manos, obteniendo así su atención –Ustedes dijeron que cuando trajeron a Shinra a Ikebukuro pasó un incidente.

-Si…, cuando trate de llevarlo a la camioneta –recordó Kadota.

-Celty-san de algún modo sigue conectada a él, por eso paso aquello –explico el pelinegro –Cuando el hijo del feudal enfermo, se narra que hubo un brujo que trato de curarlo, y su método fue tratar de crear un lazo con el que conectara al lugar donde él se encontraba; solo de ese modo alguien sería capaz de entrar a buscarle.

-Dijiste que el hijo había muerto –murmuro Shizuo detrás de él.

-Así fue; no lo lograron a tiempo.

-Pero es posible.

-Posible y peligroso –aclaro el informante, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –Esa cosa es como un parasito, se alimenta de los recuerdos y los sueños del huésped hasta que todo queda vacío sin que la víctima sea capaz de hacer nada. Shinra cree que el lugar donde se encuentra es la realidad, ¿entienden? Y a menos que alguien entre por él, no saldrá de ahí.

-Entonces hagámoslo –hablo esta vez Shizuo.

-Tan lento como siempre, bestia –suspiro una vez más –En esta ocasión ni siquiera tu monstruosa fuerza podrá ayudar de algo. Aquel lugar a pesar de ser solo una ilusión también es de cuidado. Todo lo que ahí suceda lo resentirá tu cuerpo físico, y aunque suena fácil, la verdad es que no lo es.

-Supongo que es obvio. Estamos hablando de una criatura sobrenatural –ironizo Kadota, teniendo especial cuidado de no moverse de su lugar, para evitar que Shizuo se lanzara encima de Izaya, pues era claro que esta ya le había hecho enfadar bastante.

-Sí, aunque la ventaja es que incluso los demonios tienen reglas –sonrió él infórmate –Según encontré, ese mundo no se rige del todo solo. Quienes entran tienen oportunidades para encontrar a quien buscan. Como una serie de pruebas, aunque no estoy muy seguro de en qué consisten… -dudo un poco.

- _¿Cuántas personas pueden entrar? –_ intervino por fin la dullahan.

-No encontré demasiado material al respecto. No lo sé.

El silencio reino por varios segundos en la estancia después de aquella última respuesta. No parecía haber más que decir o aclarar, de modo que Izaya tan solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

-Es todo lo que tengo para ustedes. Lo demás queda a su cargo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Casi inmediatamente las sombras de la jinete lo detuvieron tomándolo por uno de los brazos, pero de igual forma en cuestión de segundos estas se vieron rotas por un movimiento rápido del informante, quien ahora sostenía una de sus navajas en la mano.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –mascullo con una mueca burlona, anticipándose a lo que la dullahan tuviera que decir.

Kadota fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que se apresuró a tratar de convencerle.

-No es necesario que hagas nada, Izaya, solo quédate. No debes involucrarte si no quieres; Shizuo y yo haremos todo.

El rubio miro unos segundos al castaño y al informante, y aunque por un segundo la duda se vio reflejada en su mirada, finalmente tomo una postura que apoyaba lo dicho por el de gorra.

Mirando hacia un lado con indiferencia, el informante tomo una bocanada de aire, que expulso con total desgano.

-Me quedare, pero irán por su cuenta –aviso con voz pastosa –Si algo sale mal yo no pienso intervenir.

- _Gracias, Izaya_ –expreso la mujer con notable alivio, a la par del castaño, mientras por su parte el rubio tan solo soltaba un gruñido.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde que esta así? –pregunto repentinamente el informante, mientras caminaban con cierta lentitud hacia la habitación del médico ilegal.

 _¿Era cosa suya o el pasillo parecía más largo de lo habitual?_

-Dos días –respondió Kadota, e Izaya pudo darse cuenta del cansancio en su voz, que de igual forma había notado en su rostro desde su llegada.

Bueno, el tampoco había dormido.

Disimuladamente le echó un vistazo a la bestia, comprobando el estado de este también, y aunque por supuesto que no se notaba tan cansado como los demás, era obvio que lo estaba.

De algún modo le parecía extraño que no hubieran indicios de que alguien fuera a comentar nada sobre la noche anterior…sobre todo aquella bestia, aunque bien, eso igual resultaba un alivio.

Llegando finalmente al final del pasillo, la dullahan fue quien tomo el pomo de la puerta, abriendo esta y siendo la primera en pasar, pues habían reconocido que ella era la única inmune a caer dentro del lugar al que se dirigían.

Al entrar a la estancia lo primero que todos observaron fue el cuerpo que reposaba inmóvil en la cama, y que incluso desde lejos podía notarse demasiado pálido, nada saludable.

Con cuidado le rodearon, permaneciendo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Cómo deberíamos hacerlo? -pregunto el rubio, sin demostrar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a hacerse de él.

-Supongo que bastara con que lo toquemos –dijo Kadota, llevándose una mano a la nuca. –Así sucedió aquella vez… Tal vez si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo podamos entrar los dos.

-Si algo saliera mal seguro que Celty-san podría traerlos de regreso sin muchos problemas –Izaya les tranquilizo, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero probablemente solo habrá una oportunidad para eso, si Celty-san los saca el lazo podría romperse por completo, de modo que no habría otra forma de entrar nuevamente. Solo esperemos que si eso pasa Shizu-chan se quede atrapado adentro por ser una bestia –soltó una carcajada.

-¡Serás…!

-Suficiente. No ahora –trajo la paz el de gorra, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al informante, quien tan solo le ignoro.

La dullahan acerco una silla al lugar de Shizuo, colocándola frente a uno de los lados de la cama e indicándole que tomara asiento, cosa que igual hizo del otro lado, para Kadota.

Este último tomo asiento, mientras el informante tomaba lugar al lado de la bestia, tan solo observando de manera fija el cuerpo casi inerte del médico clandestino.

Con un movimiento, Celty atrajo la atención de los tres.

- _Gracias por lo que están haciendo chicos –_ les mostro con algo de pena _–Sin sucediera le juro hacerles volver –_ apoyo las palabras del informante.

Asintiendo, Kadota y Shizuo se miraron unos segundos, con decisión.

-¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber, pulga? –pregunto de repente el rubio, al notar algo distraído a su odiado enemigo.

El aludido pareció un tanto confuso con la pregunta, pero al final dirigió la mirada hacia ambos chicos alternadamente, antes de responder.

-No estoy muy seguro al respecto, pero podría ser que aquel lugar no solo tenga acceso directo a los recuerdos de Shinra, sino también a algunos de los de ustedes, y eso es lo que usara para tratar de frenarlos, o para hacerles perder. Es un precio por entrar –musito, con el ceño un tanto fruncido a pesar de que trataba de mantener su usual expresión.

Ambos chicos sopesaron un momento sus palabras, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser enfrentarse a uno de que otro recuerdo?

Recobrando la seguridad, los dos amigos regresaron su vista hasta el médico, acercando sus manos a las del médico simultáneamente, mientras la dullahan se mantenía atenta, anticipando cualquier cosa que sucediera cuando finalmente estas se encontraran.

Tanta era la atención de todos a los movimientos de ambos chicos, que fue imposible no resultar sorprendidos cuando repentinamente el cuerpo del médico se movió de un modo que nadie fue capaz de anticipar sino hasta que todo sucedió, y el informante se vio precipitándose al suelo mientras su mano era sostenida firmemente por la del castaño ahora sentado en la cama, completamente inmóvil.

-¡IZAYA!

Fue el grito que los presentes soltaron, justo antes de que el rubio, en un acto reflejo, se lanzara a sostener el cuerpo del informante, terminando de igual modo inconsciente mientras ambos caían al suelo de rodillas, Izaya quedando apoyado contra el colchón mientras Shizuo hacia lo mismo pero contra su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento el médico regreso a su lugar sin soltar la mano del informante.

Y mientras Celty y Kadota pensaban desesperadamente lo que deberían hacer, en otro lugar Shizuo e Izaya tan solo podían tener la sensación de estar cayendo dentro de un pozo muy profundo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Lo se, debo dejar de fumar lo que crece detrás del ropero :''v

Como sea, qué creen que le espere a nuestra OTP en aquel lugar? D:

Antes de que lo olvide! Dato curioso: La información que puse sobre el Castillo es verdadera a escepcion de la existencia del santuario y lo del treceavo feudal xD Eso ya es wea mía xD

Espero la historia les siga pareciendo interesante! :'3

Nos leemos!

-.-.-.-

Pd: cualquier error por favor haganmelo saber. Me dio mi ataque de inspiración mientras estudiaba así que seguramente hice una tarugada por algún lado :'v


	4. Capítulo 4 Verloren

Hola! Hace un buen rato que no andaba por acá :'D Me alegra mucho poder traerles este nuevo capítulo ^^ Les doy las gracias a aquellas personitas que están apoyando mi trabajo :'D Tienen todo mi love 3

Sin más que decir ya les dejo leer ^^

Pd: El titulo del capítulo significa "perdido", es alemán :3 Lo saque de una canción :'v

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 4. VERLOREN

Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, sentía los parpados un poco pesados; la sensación podía compararse con aquellas mañanas cuando Namie encendía la luz de su habitación repentinamente, tras encontrarlo aun en la cama después de las doce del día, aunque bien la diferencia entre esos momentos y el actual, era que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba pobremente iluminado, y la sensación del ambiente era demasiado extraña…

Tratando de enfocar mejor pestañeo varias veces, logrando que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco, mientras comenzaba a poner orden en sus pensamientos, sintiendo el enfado y la frustración crecer en su cuerpo a medida que los recuerdos volvían a él y todo comenzaba a ser más claro.

 _Ese maldito le había tomado de la mano ¿no?_ Joder…realmente no había pensado en una posibilidad como esa; se había confiado y ahora estaba solo en aquel lugar. De algún modo la sensación le parecía irónicamente familiar...

El hecho de que una persona confiara en otra a un grado más allá del de simple "conocidos" siempre traía consigo problemas. Lo sabía, y aun así ahí estaba. Sin duda alguna debía de haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad; de esa forma no se encontraría perdido en un mundo tan peculiarmente desconocido.

Soltando un suspiro al sentirse ya en sus cinco sentidos, se levando lentamente del suelo, sosteniéndose de la pared más cercana, apreciando en el proceso la humedad de esta. No le agradaba esa sensación.

Bufando y aun con las piernas algo temblorosas, quiso dar unos cuantos pasos, pero apenas hubo dado el primero se encontró con que su pierna de apoyo perdía fuerza, de modo que irremediablemente se precipitó al suelo sin tiempo de hacer nada para amortiguar un poco la caída.

Cerca estuvo de tocar el piso antes de sentir unas grandes manos por detrás, sosteniéndolo por los brazos para evitar que se golpeara, al mismo tiempo que le regresaba a su posición.

Gruñendo se separó con brusquedad del toque de aquella persona y se dio la vuelta, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás para encararla, logrando mantener el equilibrio a pesar del leve mareo que repentinamente le invadió.

-¿Shizu-chan? –Reconoció con algo de incredulidad, sacando rápidamente una de sus navajas para apuntarle, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y comprendiendo las cosas con inquietante rapidez.

¿De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse atrapado en aquel lugar del asco por qué debía ser _**él**_?

-¡Maldición, pulga! ¡No me hagas enfadar! –Fue la exclamación que soltó su bestia, quién le miraba con notable ira, probablemente debido al empujón que le había dado para liberarse de su agarre…o quizá solo era por el mote diminutivo que aun en aquella circunstancia usaba con él.

Le hubiera encantado darle una de sus típicas respuestas capaces de hacer que el monstruo derrumbara un edificio, pero su cabeza no soportaría algo así en ese preciso momento. Además, ahora habían cosas más importantes.

Tomando un hondo suspiro bajo su arma y adopto una postura más relajada en declaración silenciosa de paz, cosa que afortunadamente el rubio comprendió y se esforzó en corresponder, haciendo lo propio.

-No esperaba que nadie más entrara… -soltó Izaya sin pensar, mientras miraba otra vez alrededor, encontrándose con que ahora le era más fácil ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba. Si se dejaba de lado el aspecto lúgubre y poco iluminado, todo parecía indicar que se trataba del pasillo de un hospital. Si lo pensaba un poco no se trataba de una sorpresa, de hecho era algo predecible…

-Créeme que no era la idea –bufo el rubio, estampando su puño contra la pared sin demasiada fuerza. No estaba siendo sincero del todo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el informante.

-Ja~ por supuesto –embozando una enorme sonrisa le miro con burla, sin poder contenerse - pero estando una bestia en el asunto era obvio que un error tendría que pasar.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía hacia el pelinegro, Shizuo se preparó para soltarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero justo cuando se encontraba levantando el brazo una conocida voz le detuvo.

 _-[Shizuo, Izaya…]_

Era débil pero extrañamente conocida, aunque apenas podía distinguirse. ¿De dónde venía?

-Pulga…

-También la escucho –murmuro el mencionado, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada.

-[ _Shizuo, Izaya, ¿pueden oírme?]_

-¿Qué es eso? –señalo el rubio hacia una de las paredes, de donde parecían bajar pequeñas raíces oscuras. A medida que estas se acercaban a ellos la voz parecía ser más nítida, apenas un poco…

-¡Dotachin! –murmuro Izaya al reconocer a quien les hablaba a ambos, pero el castaño no parecía poder escucharles en lo más mínimo.

Frunciendo el ceño acerco su mano a las oscuras líneas de la pared, dudando un poco antes de por fin tocarlas superficialmente, apenas medio segundo antes de que el rubio hiciera algo para detenerle.

-¿Dotachin? –pregunto con Shizuo observándole, esperando lo que fuera que debía pasar.

-[¡ _Izaya!]_ –La voz aliviada del castaño significo también un bálsamo para ambos – [¿ _Dónde está Shizuo? ¿Están bien?]_

-Aquí estoy –hablo el rubio, tocando también las sombras –Estamos bien.

Ambos enemigos pudieron escuchar el suspiro lleno de paz de parte del chico de chamarra verde.

-Dotachin, ¿Celty puede sacarme de este lugar? –pregunto el informante, sin importarle mucho la mirada que gano de parte del rubio al decir eso.

-[Si… _Espera, Izaya…]_ -le dijo antes de dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales más pareció ser que allá ya tenían una respuesta, pero no sabían cómo dársela – [ _Celty dice que, uhm, aunque puede sentirles a ambos es…complicado intentar sacar a solamente uno de ustedes; cree que sus sombras saldrían también por completo si hace algo ahora…]_

Tragando saliva Izaya cerró los ojos unos segundos, sin dejar que las emociones fueran mostradas en sus facciones, no frente al monstruo.

-Bien –suspiro el rubio –entonces lo mejor sería...

-No.

-[ _Izaya] –_ dijo Kadota, pero el informante ya sabía lo que pensaba decir.

 _-_ Dije que no, y se los había advertido, no…

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, el pelinegro se encontró siendo estampado contra la pared, varios centímetros por encima del suelo, a cortesía del ex barman.

-¡¿y crees que eso importa ahora, pulga?! ¡Deja de pensar solamente en ti!

El nombrado pataleo un poco, mientras gruñía en respuesta al dolor que el golpe en el pecho le había provocado.

 _-[¿Shizuo? ¿Qué está pasando?]_ –pregunto Kadota, elevando un poco la voz – [¡ _Por favor cálmate!]_

-¡No me jodas, Kadota! ¡Nos haría un verdadero favor acabando con él en este momento!

 _-[¡¿Y tú crees que eso cambiaria algo?!]_

Repentinamente la pared en la que el rubio tenía al menor apoyado comenzó a temblar, mientras las raíces oscuras se retorcían en espirales.

-Ce-Celty… -grazno Izaya, consiente de a quien se debía tal altercación, del mismo modo que Shizuo, pues por ello este poco a poco le bajo nuevamente al suelo, antes de soltarle con violencia, haciendo que casi cayera.

-…Ya, Celty –murmuro el rubio, llevándose el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz mientras daba varios pasos a lo largo del pasillo, apenas recorriendo dos o tres metros antes de darse la vuelta y hacer lo mismo, sin dejar de tocar con una mano las delgadas raíces de la pared que tenía más cercana –solo, ¡ahg! Denme un minuto.

Aprovechando el momento para tomar un respiro y recuperarse, Izaya se apoyó contra la pared, meditando un momento las cosas.

 _-[¿Izaya?]_ –Kadota pregunto por él, recibiendo un monosílabo como respuesta, para que supiera que le escuchaba – _[Lo sabemos, fue un trato y créeme que lo sentimos. No pensamos que algo así fuera a suceder.]_

 _-_ Claro que no _–_ susurro el pelinegro, sonriendo contra el suelo sin que nadie le escuchara o notara su estado.

 _-[Celty y yo te pedimos que nos des algo de tiempo; trataremos de encontrar algún modo de sacarte_ ] –continuo el castaño, tomándose una pausa antes de atreverse a decir lo siguiente, para gracia de Izaya, que por supuesto ya lo esperaba – [ _¿Hasta que eso pase crees que podrían seguir adelante?]_

En ese momento Shizuo se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con casi palpable odio. Como siempre, no era alguien que ocultara lo mucho que le irritaba tener al informante enfrente.

 _-_ No tienes que fingir que él te importa –le soltó con voz grave, aprovechando su altura para mirarle desde arriba despectivamente –O fingir que eres capaz de hacer algo por el bien de otros. Ya todos sabemos que no es lo tuyo.

Izaya le dedico una mirada furiosa, apenas pudiendo controlarse para no lanzársele encima y tratar de cortarle el cuello.

-Dame un momento, Kadota –murmuro modulando su voz, sin esperar o poner atención a la contestación del nombrado.

Separándose de la pared para no ser escuchado por nadie más que el rubio, el informante se aseguró de quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de este, levantando su barbilla para adoptar una postura segura y orgullosa a sus ojos.

-No lo hago, Shizu-chan, y eso es porque, en efecto, no me interesa –soltó mostrándole los dientes con ligereza en una mueca de odio puro –Pero por desgracia para ambos aquí estoy, y dudo mucho que haya algún modo de que esos dos de allá afuera estén de acuerdo con sacarme si saben que con ello no habría modo de volver a entrar. No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de habérselos dicho, maldito monstruo.

Al terminar de hablar, le propino un empujón en el pecho, de modo que cada uno quedo apoyado contra la pared a sus espaldas.

 _-[¿Chicos? Están asustando a Celty ¿paso algo? ] –_ la voz del miembro de los dollars les obligo a tratar de calmarse, pues ambos se preparaban para comenzar una pelea.

-Todo bien –murmuro Shizuo, apretando los puños –Vamos a continuar. Traten de encontrar el modo de sacar a la pulga de aquí si les es posible.

 _-[Si. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Izaya?]_

-No es como si hubiera otra opción, Dotachin~ -se encogió de hombros, tocando repetidamente la pared con la punta de sus dedos.

-[ _Bien, Celty tratara de seguirles. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber. Nosotros haremos lo mismo]_

-Entendido.

-Hey, Dotachin, una cosa más –hablo el pelinegro, de forma casual.

 _-[¿Qué sucede?]_

-Te pediré que no hables a menos que nosotros lo hagamos primero –soltó entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al suelo –Solo eso.

Un pequeño silencio quedo suspendido en el aire a causa de la extraña petición, pero tras unos segundos el hombre frente a él no pudo evitar acercarse con algo de enfado, creyendo que sus palabras eran meramente capricho suyo. Odiaba que se creyera la gran cosa…

- _[Izaya, ¿…Por qué?]_

Ignorando las palabras de Kadota, Shizuo estuvo a punto de tomar al pelinegro por la playera para zarandearlo un poco y traerle algo de humildad a la cabeza, pero Izaya coloco un dedo sobre sus propios labios y llevo rápidamente su mano libre a posarse firme sobre su mejilla, para impedir que volteara precipitadamente cuando le indico con la mirada que observara hacia su izquierda.

Con el ceño fruncido, pero lo suficientemente confundido como para no golpear al informante antes de tiempo, Shizuo hizo lo que se le indicaba, tratando de ignorar la voz de Kadota que algo impaciente les llamaba, y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir una sombra apenas lo suficientemente visible al final del largo pasillo, que con inquietante calma parecía observarles.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Izaya contesto la pregunta del castaño, retirando la mano de su rostro pero sin dejar de observarle, para que supiera que sus palabras también iban dirigidas a él.

-Porque no nos encontramos solos en este lugar –fueron sus palabras, y bastaron para que todos comprendieran a lo que se refería.

Nuevamente el pasillo quedo en total silencio, mientras los únicos allí presentes se miraban a los ojos, incapaces de hacer más.

 _-[...Vayan con cuidado]_ -y Kadota no dijo nada más.

_._

Una vez entendieron que el de gorra no diría nada más, y sintiendo el apoyo de Celty al ver las sobras moverse con sutileza mientras se hacían más delgadas y discretas, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿A donde se supone que vayamos? –pregunto el rubio primero, notando que la sobra que hace un momento se encontraba en el lugar había desaparecido.

-Debemos seguirlo, o seguirla, sea lo que sea –se encogió de hombros el informante, comenzando a hacer lo dicho con pasos lentos.

Sin una mejor idea el rubio no objeto nada y se apresuró a alcanzarle, colocándose a su lado con un buen espacio de por medio separándolos.

-Parece un hospital…

No es como si esperara una respuesta de parte del informante, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando este respondió a su comentario:

-Leí que, dependiendo de los deseos ocultos de las personas es que toma forma el lugar, o mejor dicho, la ilusión. Supongo que por ello esto es algo así como un hospital –miro a su alrededor, negando débilmente con la cabeza -Aunque Shinra nunca lo dijera, y aunque pareciera que ama su trabajo como médico clandestino, lo cierto es que quizá en el fondo y de manera inconsciente desee esto.

Shizuo miro atentamente el rostro del pelinegro, con un signo de interrogación plasmado en la cara.

-Lo mejor para que ambos salgamos de este lugar pronto es que no haya secretos. Por ello estoy hablando contigo de este modo, no te emociones –rio levemente el informante, sin pisca de gracia en realidad.

Rodando lo ojos, el rubio se limitó a seguir su camino, algo satisfecho con el hecho de saber que de momento Izaya estaría abierto a escucharle y dar algunas respuestas sin tratar de provocarle para iniciar alguna pelea.

-¿Cómo es que encontraste tanta información?

Una aniñada risa retumbo sutilmente en el lugar, a lo que ambos detuvieron sus pasos unos segundos, antes de continuar. No es como si una cosa como aquella pudiera espantar a los dos hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro.

-Digamos que alguien me debía un pequeño favor, y esta persona, afortunadamente para nosotros, es un muy buen historiador. No fue realmente…

Ante el repentino silencio del pelinegro, Shizuo regreso su vista enfrente, donde nuevamente una silueta les esperaba, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora la distinguieron mejor: Se trataba un niño; vestía un pantalón beige tipo pescador y una playera roja. Su cabello era castaño, un poco ondulado en las puntas.

-Se parece a ti… -murmuro Izaya, viendo de reojo como el rubio asentía, con notable extrañeza ante lo cierto de sus palabras.

Deteniéndose un momento, ambos hombres observaron al menor caminar con lentitud hacia una de las puertas en el pasillo, donde se adentró con suma lentitud.

Mirándose de soslayo se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado, siendo el rubio quien tomo la perilla y giro de esta después de que ambos leyeran la palabra escrita sobre la madera.

 _"Fenómeno"_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Hi~ ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :3 Por favor denme su opinión ^^ Créanme que les tomo mucho en cuenta.

Les deseo una agradable semana! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible :'v

Nos leemos! :'3


	5. Capítulo 5 Fenómeno

Hola, que alegría estar por acá antes de lo planeado :''3 x'D La verdad es que enserio no tenia contemplado trabajar en esto antes de las vacaciones, pero ahora estoy pasando por un momento super estresante en la escuela, así que me vine a desahogar las penas por acá, y vaya que funciono! En tres días escribí esta cosa xD Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, jajaja.

Como sea, dejando de lado eso, espero que este nuevo capítulo de Dreamland les guste ^^ Eh de decir que llamo mi atención que en algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior (no se si fue en este foro o en otro. Los contestare más tarde x'D) vi que algunas personas acertaron al suponer que la primera prueba seria de Shizuo UuUr Sin embargo, algo que igual note es que dijeron que él no debía tener problemas con ello, por su sinceridad y pasado no muy complicado (ya tomando en cuenta lo de su super fuerza). Dejenme adelantarles que al Shizu-chan de esta historia tiene mas cosas ocultas de lo que parece, muajaja(?

Les agradezco mucho a todas las personitas que apoyan esta historia; no saben lo feliz que me hace ver comentarios :''3

Ya, ya, no les haré mas largo el asunto ;) Nos leemos en las notas finales!

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 5. FENÓMENO

Tomando un sorbo lo que quedaba de la taza de café en sus manos, Kadota se mantuvo sentado frente a donde se encontraban sus tres amigos, leyendo uno a uno los documentos que Izaya les había entregado, buscando algo que sirviera para su cometido de sacarlo de aquel lugar, tal como habían prometido. Mientras tanto Celty se mantenía sentada del lado de Shinra, atenta a cualquier cosa que sucediera en aquel lugar del que solo podía escuchar ahogados murmullos bajo la voz Shizuo e Izaya cuando estos tenían contacto con sus sombras, que recorrían lo que parecían ser viejas paredes que de algún modo se sentían diferentes a lo normal, como si en cualquier momento estas fueran a desmoronarse, cosa no extraña sabiendo que aquel lugar ni siquiera existía en la realidad.

-¿Algo nuevo? –pregunto Kadota, recargándose contra la cama ligeramente, soltando las hojas unos momentos.

-Entraron a una habitación –respondió la mayor, sin estar muy segura al respecto –Me es algo complicado entrar, pero creo que hasta donde llegué podríamos alcanzar a escucharles si nos necesitan.

Asintiendo, el castaño regreso su mirada hacia el cuerpo de los dos chicos que, tras su caída, habían acomodado al lado del médico clandestino, con este tomando la mano de Izaya, pues no sabían si el separarles sería perjudicial para lo que estaba sucediendo, del mismo modo que con Shizuo, a quien habían hecho sostener la otra extremidad del pelinegro.

Habían tenido que traer otra cama para que los tres cupieran ahí…

En otro momento la escena les hubiera parecido graciosa, incluso tierna por la imagen que daban, como de niños de prescolar al tomar la siesta con sus mejores amigos…Que mal que la situación fuera demasiado diferente a eso, y que supieran que estando consientes algo así jamás podría siquiera pensarse, sobre todo entre el rubio e Izaya…

-Estoy preocupada por ellos – expreso de la nada la jinete, mostrándole el PDA al castaño –Si las cosas son como dijo Izaya…

-Lo sé –asintió el castaño, cruzándose de brazos –Por un lado está el hecho de que se odien, y por el otro, del hecho de que ambos no sean del todo honestos consigo mismos y con los demás.

No lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que lo último estaba más bien referido a uno de ellos.

Un pequeño silencio inundo la habitación, antes de que el castaño se levantara de su asiento y se colocara del otro lado de la cama, observando más de cerca el rostro de sus amigos.

-Pero lo lograran –agrego con seguridad, talvez más para el mismo que para la dullahan–Porque aunque parezcan ser todo lo contrario el uno del otro hay cosas que de algún modo comparten, o cosas que uno tiene y al otro le faltan, y quizá este sea el momento perfecto para que se den cuenta de ello.

Aunque algo contrariada, Celty prefirió no decir nada respecto a lo dicho, sobre todo porque aunque sabía que aquello era cierto en alguna medida, el desprecio que sentía hacia el pelinegro, y su amistad con el rubio, le hacían verlos demasiado lejanos el uno del otro… ¿podría ser posible que en realidad se encontraran más cerca de lo que todos pensaban?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, lo que ahora mismo acontecía allá adentro seguro se las daría…Solo esperaba que esta fuera la correcta, por el bien de ellos, y de Shinra.

Suspirando, la mujer sin cabeza coloco una mano sobre la frente del médico clandestino, depositando su fe en el amor que tenía este hacia aquellos dos hombres a los que llamaba amigos, incluso aunque uno de ellos negaba el titulo con fiereza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que llamó su atención una vez que entraron al lugar, fue la oscuridad que reinaba en este, el fuerte olor a humedad y la ausencia del niño que habían visto entrar al lugar antes que ellos. Tampoco se escuchaba sonido alguno.

Afortunadamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo el lugar comenzaba a cobrar cierta nitidez, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo pareció quedar como acuerdo mutuo el mantenerse a escasos centímetros de distancia, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

Fue un poco extraño para ambos el hecho de que, contrario a lo que esperaban al entrar por la puerta, el lugar fuera tomando la imagen de lo que parecía ser otro pasillo, aunque este era muy diferente al de afuera…Parecía tratarse de una escuela, debido a que en lo que se supone debían ser los salones, habían dibujos contra las ventanillas, y coloridas letras que anunciaban el número de aula.

-Es una primaria –el pelinegro miro por sobre su hombro al más alto.

-Creo que la conozco –anuncio este, mirando a todos lados.

Caminando lentamente a la par, hacia donde podía verse algo de luz, como si esta les llamara, ambos hombres se toparon con la imagen del pequeño castaño de hace unos minutos sentado en una banca, afuera de lo que parecía ser la oficina del director, que para su suerte se encontraba abierta.

Con el ceño fruncido Shizuo se detuvo frente a su otro yo, sin querer avanzar más, sin querer asomarse a la oficina desde donde se escuchaban leves murmullos. Todo comenzaba a parecerle familiar…

Por su lado, Izaya también se detuvo, aunque él mas bien lo hizo para observar mejor al pequeño, agachándose un poco para tratar de ver mejor su rostro, que mantenía oculto entre aquel espeso y castaño cabello suyo, y aunque le fue imposible ver sus ojos, no pudo evitar notar la gran cantidad de raspones y parches que tenía en gran parte de sus extremidades, al igual que en su joven rostro. Tragando saliva se alejó un paso del niño.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el Shizuo real cuando al hacer aquello le dio un pequeño empujón, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Evitando mirarlo a la cara, Izaya se aseguró de embozar su mejor mueca. No era lo mismo…Shizuo-chan no era lo mismo…era un chico fuerte ¿verdad? Siempre lo había sido…

-Nada, solo observaba al pequeño Shizu-chan~ –comento embozando su mejor mueca –Así que… ¿desde primaria causaste algo de revuelo?~

Tratando de controlar su enojo ante la molesta voz del más bajo, el nombrado le dedico una mirada a su otro yo, sabiendo de ante mano que aunque no lo parecía este se encontraba llorando. Inhalando aire profundamente se acercó con cautela aun no muy seguro de si él podía escucharle, verle o algo así…

Con cuidado poso una mano sobre el pequeño hombro, sin obtener respuesta alguna aun cuando él podía sentir claramente el contacto.

Bien, al parecer no solo se trataba de una ilusión, o mejor dicho, de un recuerdo. ¿Qué tan malo o bueno era eso?

Tras observar de reojo las acciones del rubio, Izaya descubrió a lo lejos un leve reflejo de lo que parecían ser unos lentes, a lo que rápidamente se hizo una idea de quien se trataba. Claro que esos dos se habían conocido mucho antes de que él pareciera en sus vidas…

Dispuesto a avisarle al mayor de la pequeña presencia extra, para que este no reaccionara negativamente si es que se llegaba a dar cuenta en algún momento, Izaya se acercó un poco al rubio, pero justo cuando estaba por hablar un golpe seco le detuvo, del mismo modo que hizo que el cuerpo del ex barman se irguiera y el del pequeño diera un respingo.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A LLAMAR ASÍ A MI HIJO! –fue el grito que inmediatamente se hizo escuchar en el lugar desde la oficina.

Izaya siguió al rubio cuando este camino con lentitud, casi con incredulidad, hacia aquel lugar donde dos personas parecían estar discutiendo algo.

-Señora Heiwajima, por favor, entienda lo que le digo –la voz de quien sería el director se hizo presente, siendo esta grave, denotando su casi nula paciencia – Con esta es la tercera vez en la semana que su hijo destruye mobiliario de la escuela y manda a alguien a la enfermería. La única razón por la que no ha sido expulsado es porque hay testigos que aseguran que no fue intencional su actitud, sino provocada, pero aun así es imperdonable que reaccione como lo hace.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No es culpa suya! ¡Y si el problema es el dinero sabe que le pagare por todos los daños, así que no vuelta a sugerir que mande a mi hijo a una escuela "especial", o como sea que le llamen a esos lugares para delincuentes, porque mi hijo no es uno!

Para el moreno fue algo extraño como aun con lo que sucedía adentro Shizuo mantenía una postura tranquila, mientras su expresión denotaba prácticamente nada. Era como si se hubiera sumergido en un estado de estupor, recordando lo que en aquel preciso momento ocurría.

-Y dígame usted, señora, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lograra seguir pensado lo mismo? ¿Hasta que quede en la ruina por pagar cada destrozo de su hijo? ¿Qué sucederá con Kasuka? Él también es su hijo.

-Eso no le incumbe –siseo entre dientes la mujer, y desde la puerta ambos pudieron verla apretar con fuerza los puños –Shizuo es mi hijo, y como madre daré todo de mí para ayudarle y procurarlo, al igual que a mi Kasuka.

El hombre frente al escritorio suspiro con ironía.

-Señora, ambos sabemos la situación actual en la que se encuentra, y dudo mucho que aunque así lo haya prometido Shizuo logre mantenerse "tranquilo", así que piense lo que le digo. Ese chico solo es un problema para usted.

Sin sorpresa alguna por lo dicho, Izaya observo de reojo a su compañero, sin ver cambio en él, mientras al otro lado el pequeño Shizuo sostenía con fuerza una parte de su playera roja. Dentro de la oficina la mujer de cabello castaño y vestido color crema se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que contestar.

Un ligero chirrido proveniente de las paredes fue suficiente para hacer que el pelinegro notara como estas parecían comenzar a desmoronarse. ¿Qué sucedía? Rápidamente comenzó a repasar en su cabeza lo que sabía sobre aquel lugar…

-Su hijo es un fenómeno, señora Heiwajima –dijo lo que parecía ser una segunda vez el director, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer enfrente de él.

-Le dije que no llamara así a mí…

-Le preguntare una cosa –interrumpió el hombre, embozando una extraña mueca mientras se levantaba del escritorio –Aun sabiendo el estorbo y peligro que representa, ¿está usted dispuesta a todo con tal de darle una "vida normal"?

Con pasos lánguidos aquel viejo rodeo el escritorio, recargándose contra este una vez quedo frente a la castaña, antes de llevar su mano a apartar uno de los mechones de cabello de ella, colocándolo detrás de su oído.

En ese momento el chirrido de las paredes pareció aumentar, mientras ambos Shizuos afuera del lugar apretaban ambos puños pero permanecían estáticos.

Sabiendo por donde iban las cosas para Izaya no fue extraño que en ese momento la puerta del lugar se cerrara frente a sus ojos, aunque si llamo su atención que esta igual comenzara a descarapelarse.

Creía comprender lo que se les estaba pidiendo, y en verdad no le agradaba demasiado la idea…

-Shizu-chan… -llamo dando un paso atrás y volviendo el cuerpo hacia él, para encararlo.

El nombrado pareció escucharle, pero no hizo amago de voltear a verle, o tener planes de contestar a su llamado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre este lugar? –pregunto mirando hacia una de las paredes, admirando como poco a poco se desprendían pedazos de esta. – Habla conmigo, dime que sucedió.

Tragando saliva espero con paciencia lo que fuera que debía pasar, pero el rubio no hizo amago de querer responder, y el lugar parecía comenzar a vibrar…

-Shizu-chan –insistió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose un paso al rubio, empujando uno de sus hombros para hacer que se volteara hacia él y le encarara.

Obviamente no espero el momento en el que la bestia lo tomo de la ropa y le estampo con fuerza en la pared más cercana, a un lado del niño que, completamente en shock, permanecía paralizado ante lo que sucedía con su madre.

-¡¿PARA QUÉ?!–Siseo con rabia el mayor, mirando con furia a su enemigo, sin permitirle quejarse por el golpe al casi inmediatamente volver a atacarlo con sus gritos-¡¿PARA QUÉ TE BURLES DE ELLO?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ TE ATREVAS DESPUÉS A INSULTAR EN MI CARA A LA MUJER DE ALLÁ ADENTRO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

Izaya trago grueso ante la fiera mirada que el ex barman le dedicaba, sin parecer darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Shizuo –se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, tratando de razonar con él y colocando ambas manos sobre las que le sostenían, tratando de liberarse –debes decírmelo, es el único modo de salir de aquí y continuar, antes de que ambos perdamos…

Y como si de repente comprendiera la situación, el rubio le soltó, haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y la otra la estampaba contra la pared sobre de él, haciéndola vibrar.

Varios segundos pasaron en los que ninguno dijo nada, dejando que los crujidos del lugar fueran lo único que llenara de sonido la instancia.

Y aunque realmente lo sucedido le era interesante, Izaya en verdad no quería saber nada al respecto sobre lo que sucedía, sobre todo por tratarse de aquella bestia. Si, él amaba enterarse de oscuros secretos, de deseos o pasados interesantes, pero para ello la regla era que él mismo lo descubriera, que lo encontrara. No era lo suyo que aquellas cosas salieran a la luz estando frente a frente de la persona implicada y que él no lo hubiera planeado así, pues representaba algo íntimo, algo que cierto modo creaba un lazo de confianza y pedía lo mismo a cambio. Lo odiaba, pero no había otra opción…

-No diré nada, no de esto –dijo en lo que parecería un susurro, mirando a ambos Heiwajima seriamente mientras se levantaba con lentitud -Te lo prometo, así que dímelo.

Y aunque para Shizuo esas simples palabras no podía tomarlas como verdaderas por tratarse de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo, a quien por supuesto daba por mentiroso y doble cara, decido creer, tratando de convencerse que lo hacía por el contexto en el que se encontraban más que por algún tipo de confianza nacida de la nada.

-Ella… -susurro algo dudativo, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con una mirada que Izaya no supo cómo interpretar –no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así…

Con aquella pequeña frase ambos fueron conscientes de como el escenario en el que se encontraban se estabilizaba poco a poco, cosa que les animo a seguir, a Shizuo a hablar y a Izaya a escuchar.

-Desde que todo comenzó –continúo el rubio, refiriéndose a su fuerza – mis padres se vieron obligados a gastar bastante dinero reponiendo lo que yo destruía, de modo que en algunas temporadas ellos trabajaban más de lo que realmente debían, para que a pesar de todo a Kasuka y a mí nunca nos faltara nada. Mi madre fue la que más lo hizo, sin que nadie lo notara. Trabajaba varios turnos y aceptaba traer deberes a la casa que cumplía mientras todos dormíamos.

"En una ocasión fue diferente, llegó…diferente. Nadie dijo nada debido a la expresión que tenía en el rostro –continuo, aunque Izaya ya sabía hacia donde iban las cosas – Realmente no se con certeza lo que sucedió o no, y así fue en varias ocasiones en las que iba a mi escuela por cita de los profesores para hablar sobre mi"

-Le propusieron ayudarte a no ser expulsado, a cambio de algo –resumió el pelinegro, queriendo con ello evitar que el rubio siguiera forzándose a decir algo que realmente no quería o no sabía explicar. Eso no le ayudaba a ninguno de los dos.

La expresión de Shizuo fue suficiente para saber que había acertado; sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, reteniendo lo que él pensó que se trataban de lágrimas, aunque no sabría asegurarlo.

-Sí, aunque hasta este día lo entendí… -murmuro, refiriéndose a su pequeño yo sentado afuera de la oficina, aun pasmado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿y qué hiciste?

-Nada.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la charla de ambos terminaría en ese momento, pero Izaya no tardo en comprender que a pesar de ello Shizuo aun planeaba decir más.

-No pude hacer nada en las ocasiones anteriores, porque realmente no sabía nada al respecto –agrego por fin, con voz más alta – Pero aquí, aun con ello fui incapaz de levantarme y hacer algo…aunque no fue del todo necesario.

Y justo en ese momento un nuevo golpe se escuchó en la estancia frente a ellos, y Shizuo fue el primero en apresurarse a tomar de un brazo el pelinegro, jalándolo consigo para evitar interferir con la escena que estaban por presenciar.

-¡VAYASE AL DEMONIO! –salió gritando la madre del pequeño niño de afuera, con el cabello algo revuelto y el rostro rojo, además de un vestido un tanto arrugado, logrando que el castaño saliera de su estupor y la mirara con pánico, a lo que ella bajo su tono de voz, tratando de sonar más tranquila, aunque le era imposible – Shizuo, nos vamos.

Sin obtener una respuesta la mujer tomo de la mano a su hijo, jalándolo consigo de manera un tanto brusca aunque su intención no era esa, justo en el momento en el que el director salía de su oficina con un rastro de sangre bajando por su boca, visiblemente cabreado.

-¡TU HIJO ES UN MADITO FENOMENO, ZORRA! ¡JAMAS PODRAS CAMBIAR ESO!

En ese preciso instante el lugar comenzó a perder todo toque de color, dejándolos a ambos sumergidos en la oscuridad otra vez.

-Shizu-chan… -llamó el más bajo, apresurándose a tocar levemente una parte de la camisa del nombrado, para saber que el otro seguía con él.

-Aquí estoy –murmuro el aludido, sin percatarse de la acción del pelinegro.

-Continua.

Suspirando, el rubio cerró los ojos unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Después de eso mi madre soltó mi mano y comenzó a llorar. Fue ahí cuando al fin reaccione y le arroje uno de los casilleros al director –musito llevándose una mano a la nuca –Me suspendieron por dos semanas, pero cambiaron a ese hombre y los profesores dejaron de llamarme la atención, o llamar a casa.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre?

-Consiguió un nuevo trabajo, en el centro. Todo pareció ir mejor, aunque le dejaba bastante cansada.

Sin nada más por decir o preguntar, ambos miraron con alivio como el lugar comenzaba a cobrar nitidez de nueva cuenta, dejándolos de vuelta en el pasillo del "hospital".

-¿Es todo? –pregunto el más alto, aliviado de por fin dejar atrás aquel horrible recuerdo que hacia bastante tiempo no venía a él, ni siquiera cuando visitaba a su madre, porque claro que lo hacía, porque no la culpaba, jamás podría hacerlo. Ella, quien había hecho tanto por él y Kasuka, ¿Cómo podría algún día recriminar sus acciones? Era imposible. A decir verdad, él era quién por siempre se culparía lo sucedido…

-Si… -la voz de Izaya le hizo regresar al presente, haciendo que su mirada se centrara en el pálido rostro que, con una emoción extraña en el rostro le observaba, desviando este cuando obtuvo su atención –Por ahora.

Ambos soltaron un pequeño suspiro, agotados. Ya tenían una buena idea sobre lo que irían las cosas de ahora en más, y en verdad no les agradaba.

-Creo que no está feliz –comento repentinamente el pelinegro, mirando hacia el suelo pero indicándole con una seña a lo que se refería, a lo que él nuevamente miro de reojo hacía el final del pasillo, y aunque bien en algún momento podían pensar que la cosa allí parada se trataba de otro "guía", el aura que este personaje transmitía dejaba en claro que no era así.

-Como si eso me importara –mascullo en respuesta, ignorando la sonrisilla que se le formo al otro con ello cuando la cosa aquella desapareció.

Sin decir más, Shizuo se acercó a la pared más cercana, tocándola sutilmente para dar un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, omitiendo unas cuantas partes, por supuesto.

-Seguiremos adelante –fueron sus últimas palabras, recibiendo por respuesta una afirmación de parte de Kadota, y otra disculpa de este y Celty hacia Izaya, quien tan solo rodo los ojos y pidió que se dieran prisa en encontrar una solución al problema en el que lo habían metido.

Separándose de la sucia superficie el rubio indico al pelinegro que continuaran caminado, al lado contrario a donde aquella cosa había desaparecido y el pasillo se había oscurecido más, indicando su "clausura". Por un momento Shizuo pensó que el menor quería decir algo, pues incluso este no parecía muy convencido de los pasos que estaba dando, pero al no ver tampoco indicios de dignarse a hablar pensó en hacerlo primero él.

-¿Serán iguales todas estas cosas? -pregunto, refiriéndose al escenario que habían visto anteriormente.

-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que sí… -Izaya se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo de menos a pesar de que no lo pensaba así.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, y con él, el ligero sonido de unos pasos al final del pasillo por donde caminaban, que casi instantáneamente desaparecieron.

-Oye –volvió a llamar el más alto, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

El informante no hizo más que hacer lo propio, mirándole imperturbable.

-Antes de que todo esto termine, quiero que sepas que hablaba enserio con lo de hace un rato, pulga –tomo una pausa, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz –Puedes llamarme y decirme lo que se te de tu maldita gana, pero si te atreves a nombrar a….

-No lo hare, ¿recuerdas? –interrumpió el pelinegro, imperturbable –Lo prometí, y además no es mi estilo.

Fingiendo desinterés el moreno volvió a caminar, mirando las paredes a su alrededor, como si estas de verdad tuvieran algo llamativo.

Frunciendo los labios, pero más aliviado con aquellas palabras aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también continuo, alcanzado al pelinegro para situarse a su lado, un tanto más animado para hablar respecto de lo que hace unos minutos había pensado.

-Allá atrás –murmuro - pareció que dirías algo, ¿Qué era?

Enfrente de ellos una nueva figura les hizo detenerse al mismo tiempo. Estaban por mostrarles su nuevo camino.

Soltando un suspiro Izaya ignoro por un momento a su nuevo anfitrión y, sin más, encaró de nueva cuenta al rubio, con una expresión que este último no supo entender, cambiándola inmediatamente por una mueca típica de él.

-Shizu-chan es un chico demasiado honesto~ –fue el murmuro burlón que salió de sus labios, antes de regresar la vista enfrente, indicándole con un ademan que continuaran, aunque eso era lo último que el otro quería hacer tras lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula rígida, el rubio decidió pasar por alto aquella provocación (de esa forma había interpretado lo dicho y hecho por el otro) y apresuro el paso con grandes zancadas, llegando por fin al punto donde Izaya se detuvo otra vez.

Shizuo puso atención en el fondo del pasillo, reconociendo lo que ahora parecían ser dos pequeñas sombras, ambas mirando en dirección opuesta, hacia diferentes pasillos.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos ambos continuaron, pero cuando llegaron a una distancia prudente de aquellos niños uno giro el rostro hacia ellos, haciendo posible que le reconocieran de nueva cuenta; era el pequeño Shizuo, aunque ahora se veía algo más grande. Por otro lado, el segundo menor, que claramente era algo más bajo y delgado, se mantuvo dándoles la espalda, solo mostrando su cabello negro. Vestía un short negro y polera gris con gorro.

-¿Quién es…? -pregunto el rubio, sin recibir respuesta alguna en aquel momento…

De momento aquella pregunta paso a segundo plano cuando de repente el pequeño pelinegro se adentró a paso lento en su respectivo pasillo, que extrañamente parecía tener agua cubriendo toda la superficie de este… Agua turbia, que daba la apariencia de ser mucho más profunda de lo que realmente se suponía que debería. Después de unos segundos aquel menor desapareció entre las sombras.

Sin entender muy bien la razón, Shizuo dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente, queriendo seguirlo, pero casi de inmediato una navaja se encontró siendo clavada en la pared frente a él, deteniendo su avance debido a la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué dem…?!

-¡No! –la voz de Izaya se hizo presente, aturdiéndolo por la fuerza de esta.

Volteándose a encararlo, Shizuo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al reparar en la amenazadora mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba, muy diferente a las del día a día durante sus peleas…

Cuando Izaya reparo en lo que sucedía, rápidamente repuso su expresión, embozando una mueca que trato de ocultar todo lo que dentro de él parecía asemejar un remolino.

-No puedes ir allí –le hizo saber, ya más calmado.

Shizuo miró nuevamente hacia aquel oscuro pasillo. Era claro que no encontraría un camino si entraba, pero aun así...Aquel niño...

-Ese chico… ¿eras tú?

El silencio de su enemigo, y la seriedad de su rostro le otorgo la respuesta.

Sin querer esperar a que al rubio se le ocurriera hacer otra molesta pregunta, Izaya se acercó para tomarlo de una parte de la camisa, jalándolo hacia donde el pequeño Shizuo aún les esperaba, y quien, casi al instante de tener su atención, fue a parar frente a una nueva puerta, desapareciendo tras esta una vez más.

-Vamos –insto Izaya, dedicándole al contrario una mirada amenazadora, para justo después sonreír como solo él sabía –Hay que ver qué más puede ofrecernos esa pequeña bestia~

El puño del rubio fue a parar casi de inmediato a la cara del nombrado, quien hábilmente lo esquivo, haciendo que el golpe fuera a parar a la pared a su lado.

- _[¿Shizuo? ¿Qué fue eso? Asustaron a Celty]_ –la voz de Kadota llego al tiempo justo para evitar el segundo ataque.

Respirando agitadamente, el nombrado soltó un gutural gruñido antes de pegar su mano a la pared.

-Todo está bien. Lo siento. Entraremos a la siguiente habitación –musito apretando los dientes, mirando con despreció el titulo sobre la puerta.

 _"Ella"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras se adentraban a aquella nueva prueba, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido en el otro pasillo, donde había hecho una breve aparición un Izaya de 14 o 15 años menos, y donde el agua sobre el suelo había tenido un inquietante papel… Se trataba de una advertencia. Esa cosa le había dado una pista importante de lo que les esperaba en el próximo escenario...aquel al que definitivamente no quería llegar.

Erróneamente él había pensado que los recuerdos que se presentarían ante ellos serían solo los que habían compartido de algún modo con Shinra…pero ahora veía que no, y eso es lo que le tenía más que inquieto.

 _Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Espero les haya agradado este avance ;3 Me disculpo por lo que le hice pasar a la madre de Shizuo :'v Me pase, lo se; la verdad es que ni yo sé de dónde salió todo eso :'v

De cualquier modo, que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que sigue? ¿Todos los escenarios serán similares o habrá algunas variaciones? 7v7r Meh, ya veremos :'3

Espero estar actualizando en unos días (faltan dos semanas para que salga de vacaciones; tomare una intersemestral sobre cáncer, pero no creo que eso me quite demasiado tiempo...espero)

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y les deseo una agradable semana; yo me largare a estudiar :''v (hagan lo mismo, estudien! estudien! OwO)

Pd: en un rato contesto reviews D': Lo juro.


	6. Capítulo 6 Sombras

_¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja~ okey no. Yo sé que quieren matarme por la ausencia en este fic, pero fue más complicado de lo que pensé terminar el capítulo, y la verdad es que ni yo no entiendo la razón :'v_

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que siguen este trabajo a pesar de mi irregularidad en las actualizaciones :'v Juro ponerle más empeño, por ustedes :'3 (en la mañana respondo sus comentarios, ahora me apresuraré a subir esto para poder dormir XD )_

 _En fin~ ya les dejo leer ^^_

 _Nos vemos en las notas finales! :'3_

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 6. SOMBRAS

Tal como en la habitación anterior, lo primero que les recibió una vez entraron al lugar, fue oscuridad, una oscuridad solitaria y fría, apenas tolerable por la compañía que ambos representaban entre sí y que de cierto modo les hacía querer estar lo más cerca que su desprecio por el contrario les permitía.

Escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones mezclarse, poco a poco la nitidez hizo presencia, dejándolos sorprendidos con el nuevo paisaje que ante ellos se presentó.

Se trataba de su ciudad, del centro de Ikebukuro, y lo sorprendente de aquello fue no solo que la imagen era completa, pues podían visualizar cada detalle miraran a donde miraran, sino que también la gente que pasaba a cada lado, a veces muy cerca de ellos, lucia demasiado _real..._

No importaba como lo vieran, parecía un día común y cualquiera...pero ambos sabían que aquello era imposible, y no lo pensaban solo por el ligero tono grisáceo que opacaba los colores del nuevo escenario, sino también porque aunque todos a su alrededor iban de un lado a otro, en su propio mundo, no era posible entender de que hablaba nadie, por más que trataran de centrar su atención en una sola voz para escuchar lo que decía. Además, también estaba aquella sensación extraña que reinaba en el ambiente y les hacía permanecer alerta, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Fue Shizuo quien tras unos cuantos segundos llamó la atención del pelinegro, señalando hacia una estrecha calle a su lado, apuntando después a un costado.

-Se ve diferente –le hizo saber, y era verdad; de algún modo aquel camino en específico lucia más oscuro, a tal grado que en algún punto era imposible ver el fondo de la calle. Aquel era el lugar al que debían dirigirse.

Atentos a los alrededores ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud de personas sin que estas les representaran un obstáculo en realidad, pues convenientemente parecían evitar estorbarles.

-Es como una réplica exacta de la ciudad –murmuro Shizuo, expresando lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Todo con tal de opacar un poco aquellas voces que amenazaban con volverle loco.

-Podría decirse... –concordó el más bajo, antes de entornar los ojos, con una sonrisilla en los labios – Pero pon atención, además de lo obvio hay algo peculiar en todo esto.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio volvió a recorrer con la mirada su alrededor, sin ver nada digno de admirase o tomarse en cuenta. Era una ilusión my bien hecha de Ikebukuro, aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez había algo que no concordaba...aunque aún no sabía decir que era.

-Los anuncios, protozoo –índico el pelinegro, rodando los ojos a pesar de que en realidad le parecía divertido jugar a las adivinanzas con el mayor –Tienen una pinta demasiado fuera de moda ¿no crees?

Casi llegando a la entrada de la oscura calle, Shizuo reconoció –tras reprimir sus ganas de golpearlo– que él infórmate tenía razón. La mayoría de los espectaculares lucían casi nuevos, pero estos no concordaban con las marcas y la propaganda de su actual época; incluso había tiendas o edificios que no recordaba de su día a día, pero en lo más hondo de su memoria parecían estar presentes.

Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más tiempo para analizar las cosas, pero la imagen de la ciudad quedo demasiado atrás una vez las sombras se abrazaron a su figura y la de su acompañante apenas pusieron un pie en la solitaria calle, haciéndoles imposible poner atención a nada que no fuera la apenas nítida luz que alumbraba su camino a seguir.

-¿A dónde nos lleva? –pudo escuchar la voz de Izaya, aunque bien supo que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino a sí mismo.

Con sus sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa que estuviera por hacerse presente, Shizuo se concentró en el sonido de la acompasada respiración del pelinegro, deteniéndose al mismo instante en el que esta sufrió un pequeño cambio, justo cuando se encontraron frente a frente con una tienda demasiado conocida para el rubio.

No sé por qué no me sorprende, se dijo para sus adentros el ex bartender, soltando un pesado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el informante.

-Una... ¿panadería? –la voz de Izaya llamó su atención, haciéndole voltear a tiempo para ver a un grupo de hombres que claramente se dirigían al lugar.

Fue justamente esa imagen la que llevó al rubio a caminar directamente a tales individuos, levantando uno de sus poderosos puños con claros planes de que este hiciera contacto con el rostro del sujeto más cercano, llevándose como desagradable resultado una caída directa al suelo, producto de la potencia y de la nada que recibió a su golpe.

Izaya tan solo inclino el rostro a un lado, cerrando apenas un poco los ojos cuando aquellos sujetos pasaron sobre de él, de un modo que incluso le hizo recordar aquellas películas de fantasmas que sus hermanas solían ver en las noches, cuando irrumpían en su departamento.

No le hizo falta darse vuelta para comprobar que todos ellos habían entrado a la tienda, donde ahora podía observarse a una mujer salir de detrás del mostrador.

Entendiendo un poco la situación, el pelinegro llevó su vista a la bestia, comprobando que este apenas se levantaba con gran lentitud.

-¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? –preguntó con simpleza apenas el rubio estuvo de pie, devolviéndole una mirada derrotada.

-...Solo espera –le gruño como respuesta, mientras se erguía, mirando el cielo unos segundos antes de volver sobre sus pasos, quedando nuevamente de frente a la tienda.

Con el ceño fruncido, Izaya miro de reojo a su compañero, reprimiendo sus ganas de molestarle una vez noto que detrás de ellos se encontraban parados dos peculiares personajes.

-¿Quién...? –volteo, mirando fijamente a los dos pequeños hermanos Heiwajima presenciando la misma escena que ellos. –Oh, oh...

Izaya sintió su corazón acelerar los latidos en apenas un segundo, algo normal cuando se preparaba para pelear con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, pero en ese momento el sentimiento era muy diferente. La mirada de aquel Shizuo de no más 12 años había logrado ponerlo en un estado de total alerta, pues no solo había enojo o molestia en ella. Ese niño estaba realmente furioso.

Casi inconscientemente se encontró dando un paso atrás cuando, separándose de Kasuka, el castaño mayor paso a través de él con dirección a la tienda, desprendiendo ira en cada poro de su aun pequeño cuerpo mientras observaba como la chica era extorsionada y acosada por aquellos sujetos.

Siguiéndolo con la mirada, Izaya no pudo más que observar como aquel pequeño comenzaba con lo que por poco terminaría siendo una masacre, una lucha donde un menor de edad rompía huesos como si de palillos se tratase, de forma tan ruda y descoordinada que era imposible predecir los movimientos que hacía en el pequeño espacio donde todo se desarrollaba.

Desde afuera podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos hombres...incluyendo los de la única mujer adentro.

Sintiendo la boca seca, y una carcajada llena de histeria en la garganta que quedaría ahogada dentro de sí, Izaya llevó su cuello a girar hacia el rubio a su lado, mirando sin emoción alguna en el rostro como este mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto en el suelo, con una expresión de pena tal que incluso parecía ser palpable en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

-Así que hasta una bestia como tu puede sentir culpa, eh~ -murmuró sin cuidado, regresando la vista hacia el lugar donde finalmente todo había terminado, y un roto y asustando niño tan solo caía de rodillas, gritando por razones que Izaya no necesitaba adivinar.

 _Que desastre..._

-Ella era una persona amable, conmigo y mi hermano –soltó quedamente el rubio, dignándose por fin a observar la escena –Nunca quise lastimarla.

-Eras un niño –el informante se encogió de hombros, hablando aun cuando preferiría no hacerlo –Siendo tu supongo que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano sucediera algo así. No es muy diferente a tu yo actual.

El rubio rió secamente.

-La primera vez pude haber matado a mi hermano, o a mis padres.

Izaya volvió a observarle, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible al verlo tan sereno; después miró a la mujer tirada en el piso de la tienda, inconsciente, mientras su cuerpo completo perdía color, incluyendo su ropa, entendiendo con esto que aquella "cosa" le estaba indicando cual debía ser la próxima pregunta a realizar. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, derrotado. Enserio...preferiría dejar de lado el tema y largarse...

Mientras tomaba aire para por fin hablar, el sonido de lo que parecía ser un pequeño hipido llamó su atención, a lo que con calma miro atrás, observando al Heiwajima menor con su usual (in)expresión en el rostro, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que se él negaba a dejar caer, mientras a sus espaldas una pequeña pero creciente cantidad de personas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, y quienes, tal como en la calle principal, hablaban a un mismo tiempo, con la diferencia de que ahora se podía escuchar claramente todo lo que murmuraban.

 _"Alguien llame a la policía"_

Apretando la mandíbula y sacando el aire lentamente, el informante se obligó a soltar su pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?

 _"Es peligroso"_

-Por lo que supe, termino con un brazo y dos costillas rotas, entre otras cosas; fue despedida una semana después de regresar al trabajo.

-Un hueso roto siempre es una molestia cuando se necesita estar en movimiento –comentó el pelinegro.

 _"Deberían encerrarlo"_

Shizuo hizo un sonido que no llegó a formar palabra alguna, pero le dio la razón a su acompañante. Ambos ya habían pasado por ello, quizá uno muchas más veces que el otro, pero los dos entendían el punto.

-Supe que se fue de Ikebukuro años después, que consiguió trabajo en otro lugar. Solo eso.

-¿Ella no te volvió a ver? –interrogo de nueva cuenta, ahora con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Querrías ver a la persona que te mando al hospital tras dejarte inconsciente y herido?

 _"Ese niño es un monstruo"_

Ignorando las incesantes voces a su alrededor, Izaya analizo un momento la pregunta antes de dejar que una pequeña risilla saliera de entre sus labios, logrando con ello que el más alto por fin lo mirara, con claros planes darle un golpe en la cara para callarlo, pues le irritaba que ese hombre en especial se burlara de él, pero Izaya dijo dos palabras que casi de inmediato lograron detenerlo...

-Yo si~

Y por un momento, Shizuo pudo observar una expresión en el rostro ajeno que nunca antes había podido. Se trataba de una sonrisa, una pequeña, apenas notable a la vista por la mínima elevación en las comisuras, pero era, por mucho, la más sincera que había visto jamás de parte del informante.

Entonces, dejando de escuchar las molestas voces que no paraban de repetir aquellas mismas palabras una y otra vez en una secuencia y volumen que alteraban su compostura, reconoció que él pelinegro tenía razón. A pesar de todas sus peleas, de todos los golpes e insultos que le había dirigido durante sus persecuciones, desde el día en el que se habían visto por primera vez frente a frente, Izaya jamás lo había dejando atrás, jamás le había temido, ni siquiera cuando las peleas llegaba a un grado tal que incluso había acabado cerca de tener uno o dos huesos rotos.

A pesar de la desventaja de fuerza existente entre ambos, ese hombre incluso se proclamaba superior a él...y siempre regresaba para reiterárselo. Si lo analizaba un poco, podía decir que Izaya era la única persona en el mundo que realmente no tenía problema con lidiar con su fuerza y temperamento. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ambos, si no hubieran sido enemigos desde la primera mirada, si Izaya no tuviera una actitud tan odiosa con la que lograba enfurecerlo en cuestión de segundos, ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas?

Observando nuevamente al pelinegro, notó como este había perdido la sonrisa y ahora miraba hacia la tienda con total calma, en lo que parecía ser una mirada analítica, de esas que desde la escuela solía poner cuando sopesaba un problema.

Suspirando, el rubio tan solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente, negando para sí mismo, en un afán por hacer que su cerebro dejara de pensar demasiado las cosas.

-Eso es porque eres un sujeto de lo más retorcido -carraspeo a modo de respuesta, recobrando su atención, embozando una sonrisa irónica para ocultar los pensamientos que aun rondaban en su cabeza -¿o no?

Riendo secamente, el pelinegro se limitó a fruncir las cejas en una expresión de burla, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Quien sabe.

Y así, mirando ambos la imagen enfrente una vez más, fueron conscientes de como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, apenas un poco más, y las personas retomaban su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No ha terminado? –pregunto Shizuo tras unos segundos, en vista de que todo a su alrededor seguía siendo demasiado visible a sus ojos.

Izaya giro sobre sí mismo con lentitud, evaluando el lugar con el afán de poder responder la pregunta que el rubio había soltado al aire, y que él había pensado de igual forma.

Por su parte, Shizuo sintió un escalofrió recorrer repentinamente su espina dorsal, casi al mismo tiempo en el que, mirando al suelo, noto un pequeño hilo de agua correr entre sus zapatos, antes de que a este se le sumaran otros tantos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sabiendo que Izaya se había dado cuenta también de lo que sucedía, descubrió que aunque el escenario seguía siendo el mismo, había hecho aparición una puerta al final de la calle, y casi podía jurar que se trataba de la misma por la que habían entrado.

-Debemos salir de...

La voz de Izaya se hizo presente, pero esta se vio silenciada cuando, a pesar de estar en lo que se suponía era el "exterior", el chirrido de lo que ambos identificaron de inmediato como una puerta llamó su atención, haciéndoles voltear al lado contrario de salida, donde otra puerta había hecho aparición, con la diferencia de que esta se encontraba abierta por completo... y aquel niño pelinegro que habían visto en el pasillo estaba parado de frente a ella, apenas a un paso de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su interior.

 _"(...) la vergüenza y la tragedia de esta familia."_ –se escuchó un leve murmullo, apenas perceptible a su oído, salir desde las sombras. Se trataba de una voz masculina...que uno de los dos reconoció casi al instante.

Con la respiración cada vez más acelerada, el informante tomo al rubio por el brazo, sacando a este de la sorpresa para después jalarlo consigo, comenzando una carrera hacia la salida de aquel lugar mientras, en cuestión de segundos, las pocas personas visibles en la ciudad, siendo ahora tan solo sombras imposibles de distinguir, se volvían hacia ellos, persiguiéndolos.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! –quiso saber el rubio, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Sin dar respuesta alguna, Izaya continuo corriendo, liberándolo de su agarre para esquivar uno de los cuerpos que se habían lanzado contra él, antes de por fin llegar a la salida, apresurándose entonces a abrir la puerta y volver a tomar a la bestia de la muñeca, pues este estaba por darse la vuelta para propinar un golpe a quien en algún momento de la carrera le había roto de un rasguño parte de su chaleco de barman.

-¡Maldita sea, Shizuo, entra! –le grito el informante jalándolo con todas su fuerzas antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada, cayendo al suelo segundos después con un sudor frio perlando su frente.

Recargándose contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, Shizuo observo con intriga y molestia el pelinegro, quien aún algo agitado se incorporaba con cierta lentitud.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá adentro?! –exigió saber el rubio, sintiéndose ignorado cuando el contrario se limitó mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo.

-¿Celty, Kadota?

-Hey –le llamo, cuando lo vio alejarse unos pasos, mirando con atención cada pared, mientras sutilmente las tocaba, repitiendo aquellos nombres.

Cansado de ser ignorado, Shizuo camino hacia el pelinegro, dispuesto a conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta, pero cuando estuvo a no menos de cinco o seis pasos de su posición, Izaya por fin le miro, con ojos lo suficientemente afilados como para matar a cualquiera.

-Se los dije –soltó de repente, levantando una mano en advertencia –No pienso ir más lejos.

Chasqueando la boca, Shizuo se rasco la nuca, en un intento por controlar el enojo que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su cuerpo.

-A menos que tengamos la certeza de que Celty puede sacarte sin poner en riesgo lo planeado, no...

-¡No trates de razonar conmigo, bestia estúpida! –le corto el informante, dándole un golpe a la pared más cercana –Ya tuve suficiente.

Cabreado, Shizuo estuvo por dar una nueva respuesta, esta vez algo más física, cuando la imagen de pequeñas hebras negras bajando por el techo llamarón su atención. Era Celty.

Mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio, Izaya soltó un suspiro, esperando con paciencia a que las sombras estuvieran a su alcance. Dentro de unos minutos estaría lejos de aquel asqueroso lugar, aun si tenía que amenazar o chantajear a la dullahan para ello.

Furioso por la actitud tan egoísta y desconsiderada de su enemigo, Shizuo gruño, desviando la mirada a un lado de este, o terminaría asesinándolo con sus propias manos, pero justamente en el momento en el que su vista se vio fija en el suelo, pudo ver lo que parecían ser sombras como las de su amiga, pero estas lucían más rudas e inestables, como tentáculos...Eh iban hacia Izaya.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos...

-¡IZAYA! –gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el nombrado reaccionara cortando con su navaja el tentáculo que iba dirigido a su brazo contrario, seguido de uno que comenzaba a rodear su cintura, sin ser capaz de lo mismo cuando con increíble rapidez otra de aquellas cosas aprovechó el momento y se enredó en uno de sus tobillos, jalando de este tan fuerte que el pelinegro cayó al suelo golpeándose con fuerza, antes de ser arrastrado por el oscuro pasillo hacia donde el mismo niño de antes le esperaba.

Shizuo no necesito pensar demasiado las cosas para correr detrás del informante, mientras este trataba por todos los medios de liberarse, sin demasiado éxito debido a la rapidez con la que era arrastrado.

Casi llegando al pasillo cubierto con agua, Shizuo aprovecho su fuerza para tomar impulso y saltar, alcanzando a tomar una de las manos del informante al tiempo justo en el que este era sumergido en el agua turbia, que sorprendentemente resultó ser mucho más profunda de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado.

Lo último que Shizuo pudo ver antes del oscuro vacío que esperaba por él, fue el rostro de Izaya reflejar lo que jamás en la vida espero ver en él:

Miedo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

 _(N/A): hola de nuevo ^^ Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero de verdad que les haya agradado :'v_

 _Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, critica, por favor dejenla en la caja de comentarios :3 Se agradece muchísimo su opinión / (si cometí un error por favor avisenme, a estas horas mi cabeza ya alucina x'D)_

 _Nos leemos dentro de poco! (lo juro *-* ) 3_


	7. Capítulo 7 Bajo el agua

_Hola :3 Que alegría volver por acá :'3_

 _Por favor disculpen mi largo y no avisado hiauts; se me acabaron las vacaciones y justo al entrar a clases se me juntaron mis fechas de exámenes y exposiciones, entre otros acontecimientos nada agradables respecto a mis compañeros de clase, y otras cosas. Quienes siguen "Torpes notas" (solo esta en wattpad) ya me leyeron chillar por eso en su momento X'D lol_

 _Anyway, vayamos a lo bonito y comencemos el capitulo 💕 Hasta ahora es el mas largo de esta historia, y la verdad es que ni yo me lo esperaba :'v Pero bueno~ Espero les guste! Trate de ponerle algo de mucho feel (? :'3_

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Sus comentarios me llenan de felicidad 3 En verdad se los agradezco con el corazón 3

 _[Nos leemos en las notas finales :3 ]_

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 7. BAJO EL AGUA

Trataba de contener el aire en sus pulmones y mantener la cabeza fría, pero la desesperación del momento le estaba haciendo el trabajo casi imposible. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría resistir. Tal vez si soltaba aquella mano a la que se había aferrado antes de verse sumergido en lo que parecía ser el fondo del océano mismo, aun tendría oportunidad de nadar de vuelta a la superficie, en lugar de morir de manera tan tonta; pero incluso esa idea era demasiado arriesgada. No sabía si habría un lugar al que regresar y, aunque lo negara mil veces, se sentía incapaz de soltar su agarre sobre la mano ajena, preocupado por el hecho de que esta no correspondiera a su toque con fuerza alguna.

Apretando los parpados ante sus últimos momentos de lucidez por la falta de oxígeno, apenas pudo soltar un fuerte jadeo cuando, a segundos de dar absolutamente todo por perdido, su cuerpo se vio siendo escupido por el agua sin explicación alguna, por lo que cuando su cuerpo cayó nuevamente a suelo firme quedó aturdido por un rato, mientras sus pulmones, aliviados, hacían el intercambio de aire que tanta falta les hacía, a la par que con torpeza él trataba de levantarse, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas antes de por fin abrir los ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente con una mano para protegerlos de la luz del nuevo escenario, que si bien era escasa no dejaba de ser molesta en ese preciso instante.

Lejos estaba de haberse logrado reponer del todo, cuando una alarma se prendió en su cabeza recordándole que algo le hacía falta, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Con el corazón detenido y un nudo en la garganta, volteo a todos lados con velocidad, levantándose a tropezones cuando a unos metros vislumbro el cuerpo inmóvil y empapado de su pelinegro enemigo dándole la espalda. No necesito más de un segundo en obligar a su sistema a olvidar el cansancio que la adrenalina de casi morir ahogado le había dejado, apresurarse entonces a llegar con el informante, volteándolo para poder ver su rostro, comprobando con creciente pánico que no estaba respirando.

― ¡Hey, pulga! –habló mientras lo sacudía por los hombros con fuerza, temiendo lo peor. -¡Mierda, despierta, Izaya!

Acomodándolo de espalda al suelo, abrió el abrigo del menor con rapidez, apoyando su oído contra el pecho de este y escuchando casi al instante un lento palpitar.

Comprendiendo que de momento el problema era solo un paro respiratorio –seguramente por el tiempo que había contenido la respiración- no demoro en tomar el rostro de Izaya para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniendo con una mano la respingada nariz y con la otra el mentón, dispuesto a unir sus labios con los contrarios para pasarle lo que a sus pulmones no lograba llegar.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cerca estuvo de hacer su cometido cuando sorpresivamente el pecho del informante se vio elevándose, logrando con ello parar sus acciones.

Liberándolo de su toque, se separó un poco del menudo cuerpo, observando con notable confusión como la inesperada acción se repetía tras apenas unos segundos de que el pecho bajara, indicando el intercambio que estaba dando lugar…

Obligándose a despabilar, volvió a inclinarse sobre el informante cuando tras unos momentos y con gran desespero Izaya comenzó a toser, expulsando una pequeña cantidad de agua en cada reflejo, buscando darse la vuelta para quedar de cara al suelo.

Entendiendo lo que quería, Shizuo le ayudó con su cometido, sosteniéndolo por los brazos una vez quedo arrodillado para evitar que colapsara mientras frenéticamente, y tras haber sacado el líquido restante de su boca, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire, manteniendo su rostro oculto por el húmedo y despeinado cabello.

Preocupado por la desesperación casi palpable proveniente del menudo cuerpo, hizo amago de soltar los delgados brazos de este para darle algunos golpecitos en la espalda, pensando que quizá aquello podría servir de mejor ayuda, pero ni bien pudo aflojar el agarre para comprobar que podía por sí mismo, Izaya soltó un gemido ahogado antes de darse la vuelta y aferrarse con notable fuerza a los costados de su chaleco y prácticamente pegarse de lleno contra su cuerpo.

A punto de soltarle un golpe por creer que se trataba de un ataque del informante, trató de liberarse del efusivo agarre, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo que Izaya se aferrara aún más a su torso, sin señales de querer separarse, lo cual era algo increíblemente extraño por tratarse de él.

Confundido, dejó de intentar apartarlo de su cuerpo y puso atención a los fuertes temblores que acompañaban la rápida y profunda respiración del informante, además de algunos murmullos que este soltaba entre pausas, sin ser capaz de entender que era lo que decía.

―Pulga… -se vio murmurando tras pensarlo unos momentos, pasando a poner sus manos tras la espalda del nombrado, moviendo una de estas de arriba-abajo, buscando a la par de ello calmarse a sí mismo después de lo que había sucedido.

Si distraer su cabeza significaba estar tan cerca de la persona que más odiaba, podía tolerarlo al menos un rato…porque ¿qué más se suponía que podía hacer? Realmente hasta hace unos instantes no se había sentido amenazado por aquel extraño lugar, pero ahora que las cosas estaban moviéndose a otro nivel debía admitir que comenzaba a preocuparse. Si la cosa esa, o lo que fuera, podía atacarlos de ese modo casi mortal, ¿qué más les esperaba?

Suspirando, decidió dejar de pensar demasiado en el asunto y se concentró en analizar el nuevo escenario al que él y el peli-negro habían sido arrastrados, pues debido a los apresurados acontecimientos ni siquiera había dado una mirada a su alrededor para saber dónde estaban, y quizá, hacerse una idea de lo que venía…

Basta decir que quedó bastante confundido cuando al observar cada parte disponible a su vista, fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar o al menos algo de este. Solo podía deducir que se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño camino de tierra con algo de pasto, bardeado por algunos arbustos y árboles. Podía escuchar agua corriendo no muy lejos de su posición, tratándose quizá de un rio, pero era incapaz de ver nada más allá de algunos árboles detrás de los que delimitaban el camino, por lo que era imposible confirmarlo. Por otro lado, al final del camino alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una construcción con un patio lleno de juegos, mientras que al lado contrario el escenario parecía cambiar un poco, revelando lo que podía tratarse de algunas casas, tiendas y edificios.

Hubiera querido poder analizar un poco más el lugar donde se encontraban, tomando así un pequeño descanso tras los acontecimientos previos, pero las sombras que poco a poco parecían opacar el escenario, y la imagen de la ciudad siendo devorada por la oscuridad, indicando así el lugar al que debían dirigirse, dejaban en claro que era tiempo de continuar, y de momento prefería hacer caso a ello antes que averiguar lo que podía llegar a suceder si se negaba ponerse en marcha.

Afortunadamente podía sentir el cuerpo del informante más calmado, a pesar de que seguía respirando con rapidez. Incluso había dejado de farfullar cosas, lo que le llevaba a pensar que quizás se encontraba más orientado como para seguir adelante.

―Izaya –le llamó entonces, lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de ser escuchado, mientras llevaba sus manos a sostenerle por los hombros, separándolo de si sin obtener objeción alguna.

Teniéndole ahora más a la vista, le evaluó unos segundos, creyendo que se encontraba inconsciente, descartando tal opción cuando una de las manos de este se levantó para pasarla con lentitud sobre sus parpados, que aún eran opacados por las finas hebras de azabache cabello.

Preocupado por la morosidad en aquella acción, Shizuo llevó sus palmas a recorrerse de lugar, acomodándolas sobre la mandíbula y parte del cuello del menor, de modo que era más sencillo manipular la cabeza de este al acunarla de aquella manera, logrando entonces que su pálido rostro, con alguno que otro moretón, quedara descubierto, revelando una expresión confundida, como si estuviera reconociéndole...

―Shizu-chan… -sonó algo rasposa la usualmente segura y venenosa voz del menor, quien parecía dudar de que se encontraría realmente enfrente suyo, aun cuando le estaba viendo y tocando.

Suspirando, mantuvo su mirada sobre los granates ojos del contrario, incapaz de entender el porqué de la reacción de este tras haber sido arrastrado por los tentáculos, y aunque por unos segundos pensó en preguntarle directamente sobre el asunto, la lucidez brillando en los ojos del informante fue suficiente para que de un momento a otro este le empujara por los brazos, liberándose de su toque para después levantarse con algo de dificultad, dándole un manotazo cuando nuevamente trató de ayudarle.

― ¡Agh! Estúpido fenómeno, más te vale no haberme besado –masculló el pelinegro por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca mientras colocaba una mano sobre su garganta, sintiendo un ardor que recorría esta e irradiaba hasta sus pulmones. Conocía bien esa sensación.

Mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, el rubio puso su mejor cara de asco, antes de responder con una expresión verbal de desagrado mezclada con un fuerte gruñido.

― ¡¿Quién quisiera si acaso tocarte, pulga apestosa?! –agregó después, pero sin poder evitar tomar en cuenta por unos segundos que, según los hechos, alguien sí le había dado respiración boca a boca al pelinegro, y realmente era bastante obvio quién había sido. Lo que no sabía era por qué demonios le hacía enojar tanto saber aquello…

 _"_ _Porque por eso sigue vivo el muy desgraciado",_ se dijo mentalmente, retomando la compostura y empujando por la espalda al más bajo, obligándole a caminar aun cuando este trastabillo por lo fuerte del empujón.

Volteándose con una navaja en mano, Izaya le fulmino con la mirada por un momento, ocultando la pequeña punzada dolor en el tobillo por el que había sido arrastrado, antes de retomar la caminata sin soltar palabra alguna, pues no tenia de otra al reparar en que el lugar comenzaba a oscurecer poco a poco, indicando que necesitaban moverse hacia la luz, y de momento prefería eso antes que algo como lo de apenas hace un rato sucediera otra vez…

La experiencia había sido aterradora…Había sido como volver en el pasado, a un momento en específico que no quería recordar, pero sabía que _esa cosa_ no pensaba desaprovecharlo, ya se lo había dejado muy en claro…

Sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de seguir adelante, pero el tener a Shizuo pegado a sus espaldas no le daba demasiadas opciones como para buscar alguna salida. Por otro lado, dudaba mucho que Celty accediera a ayudarle si su rubio amigo y el medico clandestino corrían riesgo de quedarse adentro de aquel detestable lugar.

Fuera como fuera, tampoco era como pensara rendirse así como así…aun cuando se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que sucedería, y realmente no era algo que le animara en lo más mínimo; mucho menos teniendo que compartirlo con el monstruo de Ikebukuro, pero, como había dicho, no era como si tuviera elección.

Soltando un suspiro, ignoro el picoteo que había comenzado a correr por sus brazos y corto el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba, justo en el momento en el que el camino que tensamente recorría con Shizuo llegó a su fin, mostrando uno de los lugares que más detestaba.

― ¿Qué es esto? –escuchó preguntar al ex-barman, quién con el ceño fruncido evaluaba el escenario frente a él.

Izaya casi pensó en reír a carcajadas, mofándose del poco cerebro del rubio, siendo que era más que obvia la naturaleza del lugar; pero bueno, en realidad no había error en la pregunta; entendía a qué se refería el mayor.

Tomándose un momento para recorrer con la mirada el entorno, soltó un agotado suspiro, dispuesto a acabar con aquello pronto, aun si eso significaba tener que revelar una pequeña parte de su verdadero yo.

―Estamos en Shibuya…―comenzó, escondiendo cualquier tinte de duda en su voz, mientras poco a poco entraban en el colorido patio, donde una pequeña cantidad de niños jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro, o pasaban el rato en otras actividades ―Pase parte de mi infancia en este lugar.

―Algunas personas te llaman "El informante de Shinjuku"; pensé que era porque siempre habías vivido allá o algo así; además, periódicamente es cuando haces aparición en Ikebukuro. Shinra me dijo que tenías algunas propiedades en ambas ciudades, pero no sueles quedarte demasiado en Ikebukuro –Shizuo hablaba como si aquel tema realmente fuera de su interés, como si sinceramente quisiera saber más, cuando por obvias razones no debía ser así…

―Mi familia se mudó a Shinjuku mientras cursaba la secundaria; para cuando ingrese a la preparatoria me cambie a Ikebukuro hasta terminar la universidad. Fue entonces que regrese a Shinjuku y me aloje permanentemente, aunque, como dices, tengo propiedades en ambos lugares. Es que, me gusta aceptar trabajos fuera de mi hogar, salir a pasear… o algo así ―sonrío, haciendo enfadar al monstruo ―No por nada Ikebukuro es mi ciudad favorita~

Ante tales palabras Shizuo no hizo más que torcer la boca, haciendo chirriar sus dientes; le molestaba demasiado la actitud del informante…Porque había momentos en los que este hablaba como una persona normal, como si lo que salía de su boca fuera totalmente cierto, pero después su voz adoptaba un característico tono, de esos que hacían dudar a uno si lo dicho iba enserio o solo se trataba de una mentira.

A punto de expresar su molestia, y a punto de que Izaya se las arreglará para interrumpirle no estando dispuesto a escucharle, ambos detuvieron sus acciones cuando a su alrededor el cumulo de voces quedo en segundo plano y ambos fueron capaces de concentrar su atención en una sola voz, proveniente de quien alcanzaban a ver era una maestra.

― ¡Niños, no se alejen mucho! –advirtió aquella mujer a quienes cerca estaba de pasar los limites que separaban el patio del mar de árboles que rodeaba la escuela, mientras detrás de ella un grupo completo de estudiantes se hacía presente, saliendo al receso que poco antes había comenzado.

―Solo estuve en este lugar por un año –la voz de Izaya llamó la atención del rubio, puesto que no había hecho pregunta –No era malo, pero estaba algo alejado de la ciudad, ubicado en parte de lo que más tarde se convertiría en el parque Yoyogi, el más grande de la zona.

―Una escuela en un lugar así, ¿no es…?

― ¿Peligroso? –Izaya sonrío apenas un poco, ladeando la cabeza –En ese tiempo nadie lo pensó así, siendo que el único camino como tal para llegar o irse, era el que acabamos de usar hace un momento. Lejos de eso podías encontrar uno que otro sendero escondido, pero nadie solía utilizarlos; sobre todo por lo tenebroso que podía llegar a ser, y las historias que contaban las maestras y maestros para mantenernos alejados del bosque.

Mirando de reojo el rostro calmado del informante, Shizuo no dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras, sabiendo entonces que quizá algo en lo dicho tendría importancia dentro de poco; no veía otra razón como para el pelinegro le contara aquello de la nada, siendo el más reacio a la situación en la que se encontraban. Era como si le estuviera preparando para algo que se acercaba…

―Oye, ¿qué haces adentro? –la voz de la cuidadora a unos metros de ellos llamó su atención de nueva cuenta, viniendo esta de dentro del edificio ―Es hora del receso, ve afuera a jugar un rato.

―Ella era molesta… ―escuchó decir al verdadero Izaya a un lado, antes de que por la puerta apareciera el pequeño cuerpo de este, igual a como le habían visto en el pasillo del hospital y en la ciudad, siendo guiado por la mujer.

Bufando ante la opinión del morocho hacia la amable dama, Shizuo observo con enfado al pequeño futuro informante, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, frunciendo al seño al no reconocer en él aquella característica mirada del mayor, o la molesta presencia que este solía tener…Inclusive la altanera sonrisa estaba ausente, junto al brillo que un niño de tal edad debía tener…

―No quiero salir… ―se le escuchó decir en algún momento, sin ningún matiz de burla o segundas intenciones tintando su aniñada voz, siendo esta bastante apagada.

Confundido por lo que en apenas un instante estuvo fuera de lugar en su cabeza sobre la persona frente a él, Shizuo miro de reojo a su compañero, notando como este mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de la dama, de modo que él se vio haciendo lo mismo, poniendo más atención a lo que sucedía, notando casi de inmediato como debajo de la apariencia de una amable educadora que buscaba integrar a un alumno con los demás, esta sostenía de manera quizá demasiado fuerte los hombros del menor, momentos antes de soltarlo y empujarle "suavemente" por la cabeza, casi haciéndole trastabillar.

Dando un respigo en respuesta a la casi caída del menor, el rubio observó a este permanecer un momento en su lugar, mientras la educadora regresaba dentro del edificio con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata negra con estampado infantil.

Casi al momento en el que la dama desapareció de la vista, el pequeño Izaya, con la cejas ligeramente crispadas en lo que parecía ser pánico ante la imagen de sus compañeros de clase jugando, dio un paso atrás con cierta lentitud, antes de doblar hacia la derecha y caminar con cuidado, perdiéndose en la esquina del edificio tras dar vuelta en esta.

― ¿A dónde demonios vas? –cuestiono Shizuo al informante real, quien sin soltar palabra alguna miro una última vez hacia la puerta principal de la escuela, con notable enfado, caminando después detrás de su pequeño yo.

Viéndose ignorado, Shizuo le siguió de cerca, notando a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes cuchichear a unos cuantos metros de su posición, riendo a carcajadas nada inocentes para su edad…

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió la vista enfrente y apresuró el paso hasta quedar de nueva cuenta junto al pelinegro, observando entonces que la figura del niño al que perseguían no se encontrar en ningún lado, como si apenas al doblar la esquina este hubiera echado a correr a algún sitio.

Sin entender entonces hacia donde se dirigía Izaya, el ex-barman siguió con duda los pasos de este, mirando a su alrededor cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde no había más que una alberca algo descuidada y varias cosas de deporte almacenadas sobre uno que otro contenedor; un poco más lejos había lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén donde quizá se guardaban algunos otros materiales. De eso en más, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

―Nos tenían prohibido venir acá, a menos que fuera hora de deportes –rompió el silencio Izaya, manteniendo ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta –Por eso no hay nadie.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos más enfrente, sin entender entonces por qué el yo pequeño de su enemigo se encontraba por allí, de modo que comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, separándose del pelinegro.

―Espe… –creyó escuchar decir algo al informante, justo cuando pasaba enfrente de dos contenedores donde al instante encontró un pequeño cuerpo oculto en medio de estos.

―Aquí estas.

Agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas, Shizuo observó con atención al niño que, con la mirada baja, mantenía un objeto entre sus pequeñas manos; al parecer se trataba de un muñeco, o algo parecido. Además, por la misma posición del menor, también pudo notar algo que anteriormente no, y eso era la gran cantidad de curitas que este tenía en las piernas y parte de las rodillas. ¿Debajo de su poleron gris tendría más?

Intrigado, Shizuo deseo preguntar por el origen de aquellas heridas al informante, pero un quedo suspiro de parte del menor le hizo mantener la atención en este, viéndolo tan pequeño y solitario…Una escena realmente triste por tratarse de un niño.

Vagamente, Shizuo se vio recordando que cuando él era pequeño, antes de tener problemas con su fuerza y esas cosas, solía mantener una buena relación con los chicos de su clase, y aun después de que todo explotó, cierto futuro medico clandestino se la pasaba pegado a él como chicle, de modo que en realidad jamás pasó por aquello de estar completamente solo durante las horas libres…

Al parecer Izaya sí.

Manteniendo su posición, y sin perderse de cada uno de los casi nulos movimientos del menor, fue consiente de los pasos con los que el informante se colocó a un lado suyo, apreciando la misma escena que él, casi al instante haciendo un sonido con la boca que no le pasó desapercibido en lo más mínimo.

Mirando de reojo a su enemigo, Shizuo noto la mirada incomoda que este mantenía sobre su otro yo, identificando en esta lo que bien podía ser vergüenza, o quizá solo enfado, no estaba seguro; en lo que respectaba a aquel sujeto jamás podía estar seguro de nada…

―No sé por qué no me sorprende que desobedecieras eso de no venir a este lugar –comentó entonces con algo de humor, sin desear realmente sacar el tema a flote debido a la situación, pero sabiendo que era algo que necesariamente tenía que hacer.

Izaya pareció querer responder a lo dicho casi de inmediato, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca aun cuando abrió está para ello. Como si no estuviera seguro de la respuesta que debía dar.

Fueron unas molestas risas cerca de su posición las que parecieron dar un empujón a las cosas, haciendo que el pequeño Izaya oculto en las sombras se quedara completamente quieto, antes de guardar con rapidez el juguete dentro de la bolsa de su suéter.

―Este era un buen lugar para esconderse… –musitó el verdadero pelinegro, por fin dignándose a hablar –pero ya sabes, los escondites no suelen durar demasiado.

Casi al instante, hizo aparición el mismo grupo de niños que Shizuo había visto reír de manera extraña en el patio; dos pelinegros y dos castaños. No hizo falta pensar demasiado para entender que no estaban allí solo para jugar.

― ¡Izaaa-chan~! –llamó entre risas uno de los infantes, castaño y con brackets, siendo secundado por sus otros tres amigos.

De inmediato Shizuo volteó a ver al aludido, quien encogiéndose aún más parecía desear ser tragado por las sombras, o por el concreto. Casi pensó en burlarse por el ridículo apodo con el que los mocosos le llamaban, en venganza a como el informante solía decirle desde que se habían conocido, pero el contexto de lo que sucedía le impedía hacer tal cosa…

―Vamos Iza-chan, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros? –resonó ahora la voz de otro, un pelinegro algo más bajo que los otros, con corte tipo coco, haciendo una mueca mientras con los demás seguía buscando al menor.

Shizuo supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran.

― ¡Izaaa-chan! La maestra se enojara si sabe que huiste otra vez.

Entre los contenedores, el pequeño Izaya se estremeció, al tiempo que revelaba su aniñado rostro, mostrando una mirada angustiada.

Justo en ese momento, el pecoso castaño aquel que había hablado al último y quién por ser más alto parecía ser el líder, se colocó frente al escondite de un salto, gritando con alegría un " _te encontré_ ", como quien jugaba a las escondidillas con su mejor amigo.

Shizuo se levantó de la posición en la que se hallaba a la par que el niño tomaba por el brazo a Izaya y lo sacaba de entre las sombras, exhibiendo su éxito ante sus amigos, quienes pronto rodearon al objeto de su búsqueda, delatando que, aunque más bajos que el de pecas, seguían superando en tamaño al futuro informante.

Preocupado, el rubio dio unos pasos enfrente, deteniéndose en el momento en el que el cuerpo del informante real se le adelanto y trato de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del líder del castaño, quedándose estático cuando esta paso de largo su imagen, sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo, tal como en la escena de la panadería…

Suspirando sonoramente, Izaya dio dos pasos atrás, cruzándose de brazos con fuerza, desviando la mirada por unos segundos antes de regresarla enfrente, visiblemente incomodo al ser objeto de estudio del monstruo aquel a su lado.

― ¡Oye, te estamos hablando! –demando atención el más bajo de los brabucones, mientras uno de sus compañeros zarandeaba de un brazo a su víctima – ¿O te crees demasiado como para hablarnos? ¡Deberías estar feliz de que queramos jugar contigo! ¡Nadie más lo haría además de nosotros, Iza-chan!

Aunque sin objeción a las palabras dichas, el aludido se revolvió para deshacerse del agarre del niño, pero aquello solo ocasiono que su atacante soltara un quejido, como si le hubiera lastimado, lo que de inmediato se tradujo a que el que parecía ser su mejor amigo –otro pelinegro pero con lentes―le propinara a Izaya un fuerte empujón como castigo, haciéndole caer al suelo con fuerza, de modo que el objeto que este recelosamente había escondido entre sus ropas termino por revelarse.

― ¿Qué es eso? –exigió saber el pecoso, agachándose para tomar el juguete entre sus sucias manos, cosa que el pelinegro trató de evitar sin demasiado éxito al ser sostenido por los otros chicos.

― ¡Es una muñeca de tela! ¡Mi hermana tiene una!–reconoció el morocho de lentes, haciendo que su amigo se las mostrase, de modo que Shizuo también pudo verla mejor.

En efecto, se trataba de una muñeca hecha de tela, con cabello castaño de estambre atado en dos coletas hechas trenza. Vestía con ropas bastante detalladas en colores opacos. De verdad era muy bonita…

―Pero no hacen nada, ¡son aburridas!

―Y también son cosa de niñas –habló entonces el castaño, apretando el juguete mientras enfocaba su desdeñosa mirada en el pelinegro aun en el suelo, quien con el ceño fruncido observaba el objeto en manos del contrario – Ahora entiendo porque eres tan llorón, Izaya, ¡eres un marica!

Las risas y sonidos de asco de parte de los demás no tardaron en hacerse presente, y fue justo en ese instante en el que Shizuo reparó en que el verdadero informante a su lado había desviado el rostro hacia el bosque, como si mirara algo sumamente interesante mientras todo aquel show sucedía.

¿Acaso no pensaba decir nada? Es decir, del tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, aun sin así quererlo, Shizuo sabía que Izaya siempre tenía palabras para defenderse cuando alguien le difamaba, y aunque lo de ahora no era más que un recuerdo, se le hacía extraño el silencio del informante.

Realmente hubiera querido escuchar la voz del pelinegro en ese momento, para esa situación, pero cuando las risas de los menores se detuvieron de repente, su atención se vio devuelta hacia estos, notando entonces que el pequeño Izaya parecía estar diciendo algo, aunque su voz era bastante baja como para entenderle si no se le ponía la atención necesaria.

―…Es solo un juguete, no muy diferente a un oso de peluche, como el que trajiste a clase el año pasado para la actividad navideña; no tiene nada de… –decía el pelinegro mirando a los ojos al niño de pecas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir este mismo le propino una patada que dio directamente en su pierna, haciéndole callar tras soltar un quejido de dolor.

Shizuo apretó con fuerza los puños, con enormes ganas de golpear a aquel niño idiota al ver el rostro desencajado del menor, quien inútilmente trataba de aparentar que no le había dolido tal acción.

― ¡Es diferente! –gritó entonces el más alto, advirtiendo con la mirada a los demás que no se atrevieran a contradecirle o burlarse – ¡Las muñecas solo son para niñas, y jugar con una te hace un marica! ¡Por eso la maestra no te quiere, por eso nadie en clase quiere hablar contigo! Dices cosas tontas y pareces niña… ¡pequeño y delicado como una, pero no lo eres!

A la par de sus palabras, el pecoso arrojo la muñeca al suelo, y le propino otra patada al menor, esta vez elevando su pie y dando en el brazo cuando Izaya levanto este para defender su rostro, apenas a tiempo.

― ¡Le dejaras una marca! –intervino entonces el niño coco, sosteniendo al mayor por el brazo.

―Y la maestra le va a creer que lo molestamos si la ve –apoyo otro.

Mientras discutían, Shizuo observo con tristeza como el pequeño pelinegro trataba de contener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, evitando también hacer algún tipo de puchero, aunque el temblor de su cuerpo delataba su silencioso llanto.

―Ella no le creerá nada; Iza-chan es torpe, ¡diremos que lo vimos caerse en el patio!

Escuchando tal plan, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, conteniendo un gruñido; sabía que los niños eran crueles…pero a veces de verdad se sorprendía del poco corazón que estos eran capaces de mostrar cuando se topaban con alguien más débil que ellos, alguien vulnerable. Incluso en su escuela había visto casos similares, aunque nunca al grado de lo que ahora presenciaba…porque, por la misma razón que odiaba la violencia, usualmente él mismo era quien detenía esas cosas; desde el momento en el que los brabucones le veían echaban a correr, liberando a la víctima.

Que lastima que él no hubiera estado en la escuela de Izaya para ayudarle…

 _"_ _¿Qué tontería estoy pensando?"_ , se reprendió mentalmente al recapacitar sobre sus pensamientos. ¡Estaba hablando de la persona que le hacia la vida miserable! Incluso hace un momento había tenido el deseo de defenderle, si pudiera, pero ahora, recordando de quien se trataba ese pequeño niño, ¿pensaba lo mismo?

Observando como el de brackets jalaba del cabello al pelinegro para evitar que siguiera tratando de huir, él no pudo evitar pensar que si…

―Entonces agárrenle bien –volvió a hablar el líder, quien teatralmente chocaba un puño contra su mano contraria –Le enseñaremos a Iza-chan a ser un verdadero hombre.

―Izaya –llamó Shizuo al informante cuando su otro yo fue levantado del suelo, antes de que un puñetazo en el rostro le regresara abajo.

Quería que el pelinegro le dijera algo, que le explicara las cosas. ¿Por qué le molestaban de esa forma? ¿Por qué el menor no hacía nada para defenderse? ¿Por qué no gritaba por ayuda?

―Está por terminarse el tiempo –fue lo único que salió de boca del verdadero Izaya cuando este se colocó otra vez a su lado ante su llamado, al fin prestando atención a la escena.

Sin entender a qué se refería, Shizuo regresó la mirada hacía los niños, justo en el momento en el que, tras varios golpes en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo del más bajo, quedando este adolorido y con una mejilla hinchada y la nariz sangrante, el pecoso por fin se detuvo, embozando repentinamente una sonrisa que para nada le agradó al rubio.

―Tráiganlo –ordenó este tras unos segundos, mirando hacia la piscina con ojos brillantes –Tal vez con un buen baño se le quite lo niñita...

― ¿Q-qué? –la quebrada voz del pelinegro se hizo presente, llena de nerviosismo – ¡N-no, esperen!

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿El delicadito no quiere mojarse un poco?

Riendo nuevamente, y sin estar dispuestos a escuchar una respuesta de parte del menor, los niños le tomaron por las piernas y comenzaron a jalarle por el suelo, tampoco dándole importancia al daño que le ocasionaban con sus acciones, siendo que el piso de concreto raspaba las rodillas de Izaya, abriendo viejas heridas.

Llegando casi a la orilla, el pelinegro se removía tanto como le era posible para liberarse de sus captores, pero justo en el momento en el que el rubio dio por hecho que no había manera en que este se salvara, una voz ya conocida por él se hizo presente en el lugar.

― ¡Niños! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Se terminó el recreo!

Deteniendo sus acciones, los mocosos se miraron unos a otros antes de apresurarse a soltar al pelinegro, agachándose entonces para quedar a su nivel.

― ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –hizo aparición la maestra a la que habían visto hace un rato en el patio, quien frunciendo el ceño se acercó a los aludidos, deteniéndose unos segundos al ver mejor la escena frente a sus ojos – ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!

Llegando hasta los infantes, quienes hábilmente fingían estar ayudando a levantarse a Izaya, la mujer se apresuró a tomar el mando de la situación, sosteniendo al pequeño por los hombros, mientras detrás de ella los otros miraban amenazantemente a este, en advertencia.

―Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas, pero Izaya vino acá y se cayó –relato uno de los brabucones, siendo apoyado por todos –Creemos que se golpeó con el borde de la alberca pero no nos ha dicho nada.

―Ay, Izaya, te había dicho que no vinieras a este lugar sin permiso –reprendió seriamente la maestra tras escuchar las palabras de aquel niño, mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba el rostro del nombrado –Ahora mira lo que te ha sucedido…Espero les digas lo que paso a tus padres; no quiero un malentendido como el de la vez pasada, ¿entendido?

Bufando mientras con molestia la mujer se levantaba y tomaba al pelinegro de la mano, indico a los demás chicos que fueran a avisar a enfermería de lo sucedido para que prepararan una camilla, pues el sangrado de la nariz de Izaya no se detenía.

Aceptado y deseándole suerte al pelinegro con una muy peculiar mirada, la pandilla de amigos se retiró del lugar, quedando entonces solo la maestra y el pequeño Izaya, quien suspiro aliviado al no tener enfrente a aquellos niños…

― ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas, Izaya? –gruñó tras unos segundos la cuidadora, por lo bajo, arreglándose la bata e indicándole al menor como sostener el pañuelo bajo su nariz, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Para Shizuo fue demasiado extraño ver cómo, aunque obedecía a las indicaciones, el menor parecía ignorar las palabras de su maestra, como si no estuviera dispuesto a decir nada sobre lo sucedido, cosa que él no entendía.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no vas a decirme que alguien te golpeo? Que te estaban molestando –continuo la mujer, logrando que el rubio abriera aún más los ojos, con sorpresa. Acaso… ―Bueno, ya es un avance. Al menos dejaras de inventar cosas. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

Sonriendo satisfecha, la pelinegra revolvió el cabello del menor, sin notar la mueca que este hacía por el dolor ante sus acciones.

―Sí me golpearon –gruñó Izaya tras unos segundos, perdiendo la paciencia, deshaciéndose entonces del agarre de la mayor, mirando por unos segundos a la muñeca tirada detrás de la mujer, antes de hacer una mueca y darse vuelta, comenzando a caminar ―Aunque, como siempre, usted no va a creerme, bruja sin cerebro.

Sin importarle si la ahora visiblemente enfadada mujer le había escuchado o no, Izaya desapareció del patio en pocos segundos, antes de que esta soltara una maldición contra él y le siguiera los pasos, dejando a Shizuo y al verdadero Izaya por fin solos.

Al principio, Shizuo espero pacientemente a que el informante dijera algo, pues por su parte no sabía con exactitud que decir..., pero Izaya parecía fingir que él no se encontraba presente, mientras con aparente calma daba otra mirada al lugar, antes de enfocar su vista en la muñeca aun tirada en el suelo, yendo entonces hacia esta y agachándose, tomándola entre sus manos ahora sin problema alguno…como si esta fuera real.

―Fue el regalo de una de mis vecinas –resonó por lo bajo la voz pelinegro, quien por unos segundos presiono con fuerza a la muñeca, antes de dejarla caer al suelo nuevamente –Me la dio cuando se mudó a Tokio, para asistir a la universidad. Era una persona amable aunque no la trate mucho. Años más tarde me entere de que murió de cáncer.

― ¿Por qué te la dio? –cuestiono el rubio, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mirando al cielo, Izaya pareció pensar su respuesta unos momentos, antes de soltar esta con lentitud, en dos nuevas preguntas.

― ¿Crees que estaba equivocado? ¿Un niño no puede jugar con muñecas?

Por su tono de voz, Shizuo supo que la respuesta que Izaya esperaba era importante, aunque bien él podía darse el lujo de burlarse aprovechando su taciturna actitud…pero no había razón real para ello, así que, suspirando, fue sincero con sus palabras.

―No, no lo creo. De hecho, Kasuka también tuvo una cuando era niño. Se la pidió a mis padres en su cumpleaños.

Sin esperarlo, y apenas al terminar de hablar, el informante fijo la mirada sobre la suya, manteniendo un contacto visual de apenas unos segundos, como si buscara alguna pista de mentira en lo antes dicho, pero al no encontrarlo, pronto embozó una diminuta sonrisa, mirando entonces de vuelta al juguete en el suelo, dejando sin aliento al rubio.

Por un momento, el ambiente entre ambos pareció ser más ligero y tranquilo, algo sumamente extraño pero agradable; por ello les fue imposible no dar un respingo cuando, sin esperarlo, el lugar quedo sumergido en la oscuridad, tan rápido como si se encontraran dentro de una pantalla y esta hubiera sido apagada…

Sin perder tiempo a pesar de la sorpresa, Shizuo fue el primero en apresurarse a avanzar hacia donde debía encontrarse el informante, temiendo que algo como lo de hace un rato volviera a suceder y les separara.

Tanteando con las manos en la oscuridad, casi de inmediato se encontró con la tela del muy conocido abrigo del menor, quien apenas al sentirle también busco reconocerle con sus manos, palpándolo por los brazos y soltando un suspiro aliviado.

A pesar de la oscuridad, a Shizuo le pareció ver el brillo de una de las navajas del informante, por un breve un instante, y aunque su cerebro se apresuró a pensar que le atacaría con ella, después entendió que Izaya la tenía en mano por si las sombras aquellas que le habían arrastrado por los pasillos estaban de vuelta…

Estando preparado para cualquier cosa que les esperara, Shizuo mantuvo una mano sosteniendo con moderada fuerza el brazo del pelinegro, quien sin objeciones hacía lo propio, teniendo entre sus dedos parte del borde de la camisa ajena.

―Más te vale que no me sueltes… –dijo en un susurro Izaya, cuando en la oscuridad se escuchó un crujido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama seca o algo parecido.

Sintiendo sus músculos contraerse, el rubio jalo por el brazo a su enemigo, sin responderle, colocándolo a su lado, algunos centímetros por detrás, indicándole mudamente que no soltara su agarre sobre su camisa.

Sin objeciones, el informante tomó un hondo respiro y se preparó para lo que fuera que estuviera por pasar, pero…justo cuando creyeron que aquella cosa estaba a nada de llegar a ellos, la luz regresó, de modo que se vieron cegados por varios segundos.

Desorientado, Shizuo tardo un poco en reconocer que el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo que el de hace unos segundos. Estaban parados en el mismo lugar.

― ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? –preguntó, temiendo algo que ya se imaginaba.

―Es que aún no se termina –indicó Izaya, soltando su agarre sobre el rubio para después colocarse a su lado, notando el cambio de color que el cielo había experimentado, delatando el paso del tiempo.

Casi a la par de las palabras del informante, su pequeño yo volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar, asomándose al patio con cautela desde la esquina del edificio, valorando si este era seguro antes de caminar, justo hacia donde él y Shizuo se encontraban.

No hizo falta preguntarse sobre la razón de su presencia en el lugar una vez el menor se detuvo cerca de ellos, para recoger la muñeca que hace unos momentos Izaya mismo había tomado antes de regresarla al suelo.

Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto el tono rojizo y algo amoratado de una de sus mejillas y la nariz, que al menos ahora ya no sangraba.

―Creí que pensabas abandonarla –comentó apartando la mirada, mientras el pequeño guardaba la muñeca en su mochila, cuidadosamente.

―Mhn…posiblemente eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero tenía un significado algo sentimental para mí –confesó el pelinegro, levantando una ceja una vez que su otro yo término con lo suyo –Además, me gustaba, neh~

Sonriendo ante sus palabras, Shizuo perdió tal expresión inmediatamente cuando escucho nuevamente risas…esas que ahora sin duda alguna odiaba.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño Izaya también pareció escucharlas, por lo cual se apresuró a acomodarse la mochila y correr directo al bosque, adentrándose a este sin dudarlo.

Mirándose de reojo, ambos hombres ignoraron la presencia de los mocosos brabucones aparecer en el lugar y fueron detrás de los pasos del menor, viendo claramente la sombra negra que había aparecido a sus pies para marcarles el camino a seguir, por lo que en tan solo unos segundos lograron verle a no mucha distancia de ellos, caminando entre los arboles sin dudar ni un segundo de la dirección que llevaba.

―Yo no solía tomar el camino principal; rodeaba por el bosque para evitar a esos chicos –explicó el informante cuando noto la mirada confundida del rubio, aceptando que este no era tan despistado como parecía, aunque eso era algo que sabía desde antes.

― ¿Por qué se metían contigo? –cuestionó con enfado el rubio, como si el molestar a un niño como el que estaba justo enfrente de ellos en ese momento fuera algo impensable, cosa que le causo gracia al pelinegro.

―Bueno, en realidad no es difícil entenderlo. Tú mismo sabes que cuando alguien es diferente las personas suelen notarlo, y entonces es cuando consideran dos opciones: La primera, que es interesante y por tanto deciden acercarse; o la segunda, que es demasiado extraño y por tanto deben hundirlo y deshacerse de él –Izaya se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras fueran demasiado obvias –Eso es algo que tú has visto y vivido; no debería parecerte extraño.

―Pero es diferente –replicó Shizuo, señalando con la mano al menor, quien murmurando algo entre dientes era ignorante a la presencia de ambos hombres –Él no tiene nada de malo, es solo un niño; no debería pasar por esto.

Levantando las cejas y haciendo una mueca divertida, Izaya negó con la cabeza, como si lo dicho por el rubio fuera una buena broma.

―Shizzy, es algo muuuy~ adorable lo que tratas de decir, pero ya me estas hartando –la voz del informante adquirió un tono irritado, perdiendo todo rastro de burla mientras le miraba con enojo, casi como si en cualquier momento fuera a tratar de apuñalarlo –Lo peor es que no se si hablas enserio y eres tan idiota como para creer en lo que dices sabiendo de quien estas hablando, o solo buscas burlarte de mí en este mismo instante.

― ¡¿Ah?!

Ofendido, Shizuo pensó iniciar una discusión con el informante, o mejor aún, darle un golpe que le hiciera callar, pero, adelantándose a sus acciones, Izaya retomo la palabra, aunque no de la forma en que él esperaba, pues nuevamente su voz adoptó su tono normal.

― Tú me odias, y tienes razones para hacerlo, así que solo recuerda eso y no dudes en que para mí es lo mismo hacia ti, monstruo. Así que, no confíes en mí, y no creas que lo que has visto y estas por ver, puede cambiar algo entre nosotros.

Embozando una sonrisa, de esas que el rubio más odiaba en el mundo, Izaya le palmeo un brazo, antes de darle la espalda para continuar caminando, puesto que por su pequeño retraso su otro yo se les había adelantado bastante.

Soltando un gruñido y golpeando uno de los arboles a su lado, el rubio trató de controlar su creciente ira. ¡Izaya era demasiado complicado! En momentos hablaba bien y en otros sus palabras se retorcían y se tornaban complejas y difíciles de entender para él. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que ser así?

Enfadado, el rubio soltó un último gruñido y fue tras los pasos de su enemigo, incapaz de pensar que este fuera el mismo niño al que seguían.

Tras dar vueltas aquí y allá, Shizuo pronto alcanzo a ambos Izayas, siendo el mayor de estos quien se encontraba recargado contra un árbol mientras el otro miraba hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño rio, que desembocaba en un estanque de tamaño medio rodeado por rocas y algunas yerbas.

―Te tardaste; pensé que ibas a perderte el espectáculo –habló el informante, separándose del tronco y yendo hasta él, mientras su otro yo retomaba su camino.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Bufando, Shizuo quiso alejarse de su enemigo y continuar siguiendo al menor, pero la mano del informante pegándole con el dorso a su pecho le hizo detenerse, dispuesto a romperle el brazo, cosa que paso a segundo plano cuando cuatro personas se hicieron presentes en el lugar, saliendo de quien sabe dónde y bloqueándole el camino al pequeño Izaya, quien dando un salto les observo con notable sorpresa, antes de que esta pasara a preocupación.

―I-za-ya-chan~ –cantó el ya conocido niño pecoso, avanzando con pasos pausados hacia el nombrado –así que por este camino es que no te encontrábamos después de clases… Que listo, pero, ¡ya no más! Ahora nos tienes aquí, ¿no es genial? Tu patética soledad se terminó.

Mientras su líder continuaba hablando, los otros tres niños comenzaron a rodear a Izaya, quien apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños, miraba con impotencia al castaño, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

― Además, la maestra hablo con nosotros antes de la salida, ¿sabes? Al parecer, otra vez dijiste que nosotros te habíamos golpeado, cosa imposible, ¿no crees? ¡Nosotros somos niños buenos!

Desde su lugar, Shizuo deseo que lo que estuviera por suceder fuera detenido por alguien, por quien fuera, pero por lo dicho por el informante, dudaba que eso fuera a suceder en esa ocasión…

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, el pequeño Izaya comenzó a ser golpeado de una forma en la que incluso Shizuo se obligó a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose completamente inútil, sin soportar ver como a pesar de todo aquel niño de ojos opacos no gritaba por ayuda o trataba de defenderse, porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera de nada serviría; nadie le escucharía, y nadie le ayudaría.

Fueron eternos los pocos minutos que pasaron antes de que aquellos mocosos por fin detuvieran sus crueles acciones, mirando satisfechos el cuerpo que, hecho un ovillo, respiraba con dificultad, gimoteando débilmente.

―Chicos –llamó entonces el pecoso, sin pizca alguna de arrepentimiento por sus actos –hace un rato dejamos algo pendiente, así que traiganlo, seguro Izaya se quedó esperando con ansias su baño.

―Oye, pero la maestra dijo que…

― ¿Que qué? No seas niña, no le pasara nada.

Sin desear enojar al castaño, los otros niños, menos el de brackets que había querido objetar algo, tomaron el cuerpo del menor nuevamente entre sus manos, arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llegar al estanque que hace un rato este había observado desde una distancia prudente.

Era claro lo que aquellos niños estaban por hacer, a lo que Shizuo no pudo evitar dar varios pasos enfrente, olvidando que no podía hacer nada por detenerles cuando trato de evitar que, ante la mirada y balbuceos aterrados del pequeño Izaya, estos le arrodillaran justo en la orilla del estanque, antes de simplemente empujarle a este, riendo a carcajadas.

Desde su lugar, el verdadero Izaya observó la escena sin pestañear ni un minuto, viendo a aquellos odiosos niños chocar sus palmas antes de alejarse del estanque, satisfechos con sus acciones y listos para irse, ignorando que el menor no había salido del agua y las burbujas en esta comenzaban a desaparecer.

Para el informante tampoco pasó desapercibido como el rubio se arrodillaba en la orilla, metiendo una mano al agua para tratar de alcanzar al menor, mientras gritaba su nombre, deteniéndose cuando, al dar con una de las apenas visibles manos del pelinegro, le fue imposible tomar esta. El efecto "fantasma" había regresado.

Sin embargo, Izaya admiró la expresión llena de desesperación plasmada en el rostro de Shizuo, que extrañamente le provoco un nudo en la garganta, mientras en sus mejillas, y sin así desearlo, un par de gotas saladas rodaban.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

 _Pues bien, ese fue el capítulo 7...la primera parte 7v7 jujuju~_

 _Si les gusto por favor comenten, si no les gusto, también. Créanme que se agradecen mucho sus lindos comentarios._

 _En fin, entonces esto fue todo por hoy ^^ Espero nos leamos nuevamente dentro de poco; ahora me enfocare en la continuación de Torpes Notas y Sin elección. Quienes sigan esos fics por favor disculpen la espera._

 _Esta semana que viene estaré en Departamentables, desenme suerte plox! 3_

 _Les mando mucha buena vibra y un enorme abrazo! Besos!_

 _ **~DessayaLaufey~**_


	8. Capítulo 8 Una parte del comienzo

_Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto._

 _Quiero pedir una disculpa por la ausencia, han pasado muchas cosas por acá; tal vez algún día me anime a contarles xD Naaah~_

 _Uf~ en fin; espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado ^^ En un rato me pondré a contestar los reviews que les debo 3_

 _Gracias por su paciencia!_

* * *

DREAMLAND

CAPÍTULO 8. UNA PARTE DEL COMIENZO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La desesperación volvía a correr por todo su sistema, igual a cuando hace apenas un rato el verdadero Izaya había estado en una situación similar. ¿Por qué por más que tratara de alcanzarle no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarle?

Sacando ambas manos del agua se pasó estas por el cabello en respuesta al estrés de la situación, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, al menos hasta que, como un rayo cruzando por su mente, entendió que sus acciones no podían cambiar nada aun cuando así lo deseara, y eso era algo que bien había visto ya en sus propios recuerdos, con la panadera y su madre, pero aun así, aun sabiéndolo, no podía solo mirar la escena frente a él, era demasiado...era solo un niño.

Dejándose caer de rodillas contra el suelo, golpeando este con un puño, cubrió sus ojos con la mano libre, rendido pero con crecientes dudas surgiendo en su cabeza. ¿Alguien debía llegar o no? Las cosas no pudieron terminar así de ningún modo, o de lo contrario...

―Izaya, ¿Quién te ayudó? –exclamó, levantando la cabeza con renovadas esperanzas, tratando de ignorar sonido del chapoteo que ocasionaban los movimientos desesperados del pequeño en el agua –No moriste aquí, por lo que alguien tuvo que...

―Nadie lo hizo, Shizzy –la voz del pelinegro sonó áspera, apenas audible, y...diferente.

Ignorando el hecho de haber sido interrumpido, el rubio dio un saltó cuando, al voltear apenas un poco para mirar a su enemigo, cierta cantidad de agua le salpico al cuerpo a la par que un golpe sordo se escuchaba, cosa que le hizo regresar su vista al estanque, mirando con escepticismo como el menor mantenía ambas manos en la orilla, apenas logrando aferrarse a esta tras alcanzarla a pesar de la lejanía, para posteriormente luchar por sacar su cuerpo del agua, tosiendo con fuerza y apenas logrando mantenerse consiente hasta que por fin pudo tirarse en el pasto, a un lado de Shizuo, dejando entonces que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su dañado rostro y sus sollozos salieran con total libertad, delatando el cansancio, dolor y miedo que había sentido y que aún permanecía latente en su cuerpo.

Suspirando, el verdadero Izaya dio algunos pasos dudosos, deteniéndose al menos a un metro del rubio, quien se mantenía quieto y mirando con tristeza al pequeño pelinegro.

Con los labios temblando y el típico dolor en la nariz, característico del llanto, se aseguró de limpiar con rapidez las lágrimas en sus mejillas, incómodo y cansado de la escena ante sus ojos.

No era como si ese día en específico estuviera oculto en sus recuerdos; para su desgracia, solía tenerlo presente de vez en vez, incapaz de olvidar, quizá para recordarse a sí mismo una cosa...

―Ese día nadie me salvó –se escuchó murmurar muy apenas, incapaz de mas, convirtiendo ambas manos en puños, sin saber si sus palabras eran para sí mismo o para el monstruo que desde el suelo era ignorante a su patético estado.

 _"... y yo dejé de esperarlo"_

Conteniendo las lágrimas que aun pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, Izaya dedicó un vistazo al monstruo que le observaba aun desde el suelo, a lo que se obligó desviar la mirada, escondiendo todo dentro de sí; no podía quebrarse...no después de tanto tiempo, y cuando aún faltaba camino por delante...

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, el informante se concentró en tratar de recuperar la calma, deseando olvidar al ignorar las emociones que revoloteaban dentro de sí, pero esta poco le duro cuando, al decidirse a mirar nuevamente a su compañero, se topó tan solo con oscuridad, para justo después sentir que algo se abalanzaba contra su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kadota mantenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras con un rostro demasiado serio incluso para él, admiraba el ocaso desde el ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraba, tratando de ignorar por al menos unos minutos lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, aunque ello era casi imposible al escuchar en su cabeza el contante sonido de los pasos de la mujer sin cabeza al caminar de un lado a otro, delatando así el estrés que le dominaba.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, pensó para sí mismo que aquel atardecer ante él era frio, por no decir que el más depresivo de su vida; ¿era eso posible? ¿Un atardecer podía destilar tristeza? En ese momento se dijo que sí, aunque quizá solo lo creía por la situación en la que se encontraba, o por lo que tan solo hace un rato había sucedido y le había hecho sentir que su corazón se detenía...

 _Porque Izaya casi había muerto..._

De no haber sido por Celty que apenas sintió la respiración del moreno cortarse corrió a ponerle sobre de Izaya mientras con rapidez sobrenatural escribía en su PDA lo sucedido antes de prácticamente pegarle a la cara el aparato para que entendiera la situación. Le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder, sobre todo si él no hubiera estado presente, pues tras saber que el problema se trataba de un paro respiratorio, era claro que Celty no podía haber hecho nada, o al menos no a tiempo. Él había sido quien, tras evaluar rápidamente las alternativas, se decidió a apoderarse de los labios del informante, respirando en estos unas cuantas veces hasta que aquel menudo cuerpo dio un respingo que le obligó a separarse, mirando con alivio como el pecho del menor se movía en respuesta al aire que volvía a circular a sus pulmones con total libertad.

Tras ese horrible y estresante momento, no había podido evitar reconsiderar su relación con los tres chicos inconscientes, quienes a pesar de los años seguían siendo su equipo, su pequeño y posiblemente algo disfuncional grupo. Aun cuando ya no hablaba tanto con Shinra, jamás había sido muy unido a Shizuo, o con el tiempo y por seguridad se había alejado de Izaya...

Ellos eran sus amigos, y no podía permitirse perder a alguno.

Con pequeñas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, el castaño dio la espalda al ventanal para ir a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de Shizuo, observando con cierta nostalgia la unión de la mano de este con Izaya, siendo Shinra quien sostenía la otra. Como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo...pero si bien habían descubierto que no había reacción al contacto directo piel con piel, por seguridad se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

Fue por tales pensamientos que, cuando miro hacia su regazo y observo los extraños guantes negros que había aparecido sobre de este, no ocultó la pequeña sonrisa que nació en su rostro antes de colocárselos. Si bien habían descubierto que no había reacción al contacto directo piel con piel, habían adoptado

―Gracias, Celty –susurró, aun con los ojos cristalinos, por fin tomando la extremidad del pelinegro unida a Shizuo, sintiendo la blanca piel fría, aunque eso no era raro; Izaya siempre había tenido esa temperatura, y Shizuo siempre había sido más bien cálido. Incluso en ello eran polos opuestos.

Meneando la cabeza con cierto humor ante los recuerdos en su cabeza, apretó un poco más el agarre, sintiendo que él equipo estaba unido otra vez, aunque saber eso no logró sacar de su mente la preocupación y la curiosidad en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido como para que Izaya dejara de respirar...? ¿Dónde estaba Shizuo? ¿Él podía haber sido el causante?

 _"No, incluso siendo esos dos...no seguirían con sus peleas en esta situación..."_

Moviendo su pulgar sobre la muñeca del informante, deseo que pronto lograran salir de aquella habitación a la que habían entrado, ya que Celty era incapaz de llegar a ellos en tal lugar, y necesitaban saber que había sucedido.

Si Shizuo no había sido el causante de la casi muerte de Izaya, eso solo podía significar que este último no se había equivocado. ¿Ese lugar era lo suficientemente peligroso como para poner en riesgo la vida del informante? Tal parecía que sí, y eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo si desde un principio este les había hecho saber que no deseaba entrar a ese lugar, y ahora, por culpa de todos –por así decirlo –estaba encerrado allá adentro...

Con la mandíbula tensa en respuesta al cargo de conciencia que le carcomía, ignoró la presencia de la dullahan a sus espaldas y llevó su mano a peinar hacia atrás el cabello de Izaya, haciendo que su rostro se ladeara ligeramente a un lado, revelando algunas marcas rojizas que seguro más adelante se harían color morado profundo.

Suspirando, fue lo más delicado posible, como si con ello se disculpara por todo, no solo por los acontecimientos más recientes, sino también por los pasados...Por rendirse con él.

Alejando su mano, paso está a palmear el brazo del rubio, como solía hacer cuando estaban en la escuela y le daba un consejo, o al menos intentaba que le escuchara. Así pues, para no perder la costumbre, musitó unas cuantas palabras, aun sabiendo que la mujer detrás de él podría no estar muy de acuerdo con su petición, sabiendo lo que esta conllevaba.

― _Por favor cuídalo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su corazón latía acelerado tras el fuerte empuje por el que había terminado en el suelo con alguien encima de él, a lo que, un tanto desesperado por no ser capaz de ver nada, trató de sacar una de sus navajas, siendo inmediatamente detenido por una mano sobre su muñeca.

Inmovilizado y sintiendo cabello sobre una de sus mejillas, comenzó a dar patadas al azar, con intención de liberarse, mientras por una milésima de segundo temía por su rubio acompañante.

― ¡S-Shizuo! –gritó como pudo, incapaz de esconder la desesperación en su voz y sin parar de moverse – ¡Maldición! ¡Shizu...!

Siendo interrumpido por una mano sobre su boca, no supo si sentirse increíblemente enfadado o reír de alegría cuando una voz le respondió, revelando que el chico sobre de él era justamente a quien buscaba.

― ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Aquí estoy!

Con un suspiro de alivio y dejando de removerse, ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando volteo a ambos lados, incapaz de ver nada que no fuera oscuridad, aferrándose inconscientemente a los brazos del ex barman cuando este por fin libero sus muñecas.

Ignorando el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo, trató de mirar su rostro, sin lograrlo a pesar de sentir su respiración demasiado cerca, aunque algo le decía que el rubio no se daba cuenta de ello.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas...? Cerré los ojos un momento y...

―Fue bastante rápido –habló el mayor, acomodándose mejor sobre el pelinegro para dejar de aplastarle al quedar apoyado en sus rodillas –Pensé que quizá aquella cosa había regresado, así que me lance hacia dónde estabas. ¿Te lastime?

Tragando saliva, el informante negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo con ayuda del rubio cuando este se aferró de igual modo a sus brazos, halándolo consigo.

―No...Solo me sorprendiste.

Una vez de pie, ambos hombres trataron de encontrar entre las sombras cualquier cosa que les hiciera entender lo que sucedía, pero lo único que escuchaban era el sonido del agua correr, aunque el llanto del futuro informante se había desaparecido.

Con el ceño fruncido y tratando de pasar por alto que las manos de Izaya no parecían querer relajar su agarre sobre sus brazos -aunque él tampoco lo había hecho- Shizuo comenzó a temer que algo les atacara, aun si no había razón, a diferencia de cuando Izaya trato de evitar dar paso a sus recuerdos como en la ciudad...

 _¡Bingo!_

Abriendo los ojos tras creer comprender lo que posiblemente sucedía -justo a la par en que lo que bien podía semejarse al flash de una cámara alumbraba el escenario por menos de un segundo, segando a ambos antes de hundirles nuevamente en la oscuridad- Shizuo entendió que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que, afianzando mejor su agarre sobre el informante, sacudió un momento a este, captando su atención.

―Continúa hablando –pidió, mirando hacia donde debían encontrarse sus ojos –Lo que dijiste, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

Haciendo una mueca, Izaya trató de separarse del rubio, molesto al entender que la muy idiota tenía razón.

―Fue todo –masculló entre dientes. El rubio no le dejaría ir, y esa cosa tampoco –Salí por mí mismo y me fui a casa cuando desperté dos o tres horas después de desmayarme en la orilla.

Un nuevo flash les hizo dar un salto a ambos, apenas pudiendo ver lo que parecía ser la fachada de la escuela, antes de que la oscuridad les absorbiera de nuevo.

― ¿Después qué sucedió?

Con un ligero gruñido, Izaya maldijo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al rubio y a Shinra, mientras cerraba los ojos con molestia.

―Me quede en casa unos días; me llevaron al hospital y esas cosas –continuó, chasqueado la lengua –Tuve que tomar clases particulares un tiempo, hasta que termino el año.

― ¿Y esos chicos? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Qué hicieron tus padres?

Soltando una maldición apenas audible, el pelinegro dejó que las preguntas del ex-barman flotaran en el aire por un momento, sintiendo como sus dedos arrugaban la camisa de este, a la par que el sonido del agua del rio parecía aumentar, apresurándoles, a lo que el rubio pensó en tratar de preguntar de nuevo, pero la voz de Izaya le detuvo.

―No sé cómo continuar –dijo con sinceridad, antes de suspirar ruidosamente –Así que pon atención; no lo repetiré dos veces.

Sin dar contestación alguna, Shizuo se acercó un poco más a su enemigo, como si este fuera a contarle un secreto, aunque algo le decía que quizá ese era el caso.

Por su parte, Izaya agradeció mentalmente aquella cercanía, aunque claro que no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta. Era solo que aun siendo ese monstruo a quien le hablaría sobre aquello, era más fácil así...sobre todo estando en medio de aquella desesperante oscuridad que les rodeaba.

―No sé nadar –comenzó entonces con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, con aquella sensación de que algo les observaba, aunque no sabía si era cosa suya –Tras lo sucedido ese día no pude volver a estar bajo el agua por mí mismo, pero...no fue exactamente por culpa de lo que viste, aunque algo tuvo que ver.

―No entiendo.

Con una mueca, Izaya pensó en cómo tratar de explicar al rubio aquella parte de su vida que no quería revivir, pero tal como si el maldito mundo estuviera en su contra (cosa que así era en esa pesadilla), el color comenzó a hacerse presente, revelando un escenario que bien conocía, donde en un salón grade que tenía por centro una gran piscina, donde podía verse a alguien chapoteando desesperadamente en su intento por salir a flote, mientras en la orilla un hombre cuyo rostro era cubierto por las sombras tan solo observaba, sosteniendo en un brazo lo que parecía ser un salvavidas.

― ¿Por qué...? –escuchó al rubio hablar, mientras trataba de soltar su agarre para acercarse más al agua, como si no supiera quien se encontraba allá abajo.

Alcanzando la muñeca del mayor antes de que este se alejara de su lado, el informante le hizo regresar su atención a él, mientras a su lado aquella escena continuaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, en respuesta a la enorme cantidad de emociones que luchaban por descolocarle, cosa que no pensaba permitir, no de nuevo.

―Soy yo, unos días después de lo sucedido en el bosque –habló, mandando al diablo cualquier cosa que en su cabeza tratara de hacerle callar –Cuando supo cómo es que había terminado de aquella forma me llevo a aprender a nadar, aunque claro, a su manera. Me...me lanzaba ahí diciendo que debía salir por mí mismo, pero no podía, no sabía cómo y, supongo que el recordar lo del bosque también me lo impedía, pero a él no le importaba.

Callando mientras los manotazos contra el agua disminuían, Izaya se esforzó en mantener una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, con ambos ojos fijos en uno de los botones del chaleco de la bestia frente a él, sabiendo que este le estaba mirando, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que veía en su persona, o que estaba pensando. Eso de ningún modo podía ser bueno...

― ¿De quién estás hablando, pulga?

Si, tal como había pensado...no era bueno; quizá por ello no le sorprendió que cuando el sujeto aquel en la orilla arrojó el salvavidas hacia el menor y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, la escena se vio distorsionada, como cuando la señal en una T.V. fallaba, antes de revelar una nueva imagen que logró hacer que su respiración se cortara y su manos soltaran al rubio, mientras sin notarlo daba algunos pasos atrás, reconociendo sin problemas el recibidor de la casa donde ahora se encontraban.

Sin entender del todo lo que sucedía, Shizuo se apresuró a tomar una parte de la chamarra del pelinegro, para evitar que siguiera alejándose, pero casi de inmediato su atención se vio alejada de tal propósito cuando la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, y el pequeño Izaya volvió a hacerse presente, trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser una bolsa de deportes.

Haciéndose a un lado para no estorbar al menor, el rubio miro alternadamente a ambos Izaya, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, conociendo bien esa desagradable sensación.

― ¿Mamá? –la voz del menor se dejó escuchar, siendo demasiado baja como para que alguien en otra habitación le escuchara.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el pelinegro dejo sus cosas en la entrada y camino lentamente por el pasillo, mirando hacia la sala un momento antes de adentrarse a esta.

―Izaya, ¿qué sucede? –quizá saber el monstruo, volteando hacia el verdadero informante, quien permanecía pegado a una de las paredes con una expresión de molestia o... ¿pánico?

―Esto sucedió después de lo de la piscina –respondió el aludido, sobando de nuevo uno de sus brazos –Él me había dejado allá tras arrojar el salvavidas...Usualmente tras eso se iba a buscar algo que hacer en la ciudad, no se...

Haciendo una pausa, Izaya meneó ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo unos instantes de una manera que para Shizuo fue algo difícil de ver. Era una sonrisa dolorosa, no había otra forma de describirlo.

―En las tardes mi madre solía estar ya en casa; eso me salvaba, pero yo no sabía que este día ella llegaría tarde, y estúpidamente pensé que él aún no estaba aquí.

Llevándose una mano contra la cara, Izaya cerró los ojos cuando el agudo sonido de algo quebrarse contra el suelo se dejó escuchar junto con una maldición, cosa que alerto al rubio y al menor, siendo este último quien, con la quijada tensa, no tuvo ni el tiempo ni el valor de tratar de huir cuando el mismo sujeto de la piscina apareció en el lugar, saliendo de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Shizuo evaluó rápidamente al aquel hombre, sin poder reconocerlo; era alto, al menos tanto como él, pero de complexión robusta, piel aceitunada, cabello negro y rasgos serios. Nada que ver con él niño en medio de la sala, que parecía a punto de llorar.

― ¿Y bien? –preguntó de repente el mayor, cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que el niño se sostenía uno de los propios, tal como el Izaya real.

Con la respiración acelerada, Shizuo observó al pequeño negar lentamente con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás cuando tras aquella acción el sujeto soltó una exclamación de molestia y dio varias zancadas en su dirección.

Casi cuando este llegó al menor, Shizuo sintió que le jalaban por el brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta, topándose entonces con el informante, quien pasando a aferrarse de su chaleco le impidió mirar atrás de nuevo, incluso cuando así lo intento tras escuchar el primer golpe que dio lugar a muchos más.

―No veas –pidió Izaya en apenas un siseo, dejando que sus nudillos revelaran la fuerza con que sostenía la ropa entre sus dedos, aun cuando su expresión permanecía normal, o algo parecido, si a eso se le podía decir el tener las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente arriba, en una expresión rota que luchaba por mantenerse levantada.

Con el cuerpo entero temblando de ira, el ex-barman se vio incapaz de desobedecer la pequeña petición, mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en la espalda del pelinegro, y la otra tras su cabeza, acariciando esta con cuidado, mientras él mismo cerraba los ojos, queriendo callar el sonido de los golpes y el llanto que inundaba la habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez una sola cosa:

 _¿Por qué?_

Cuando el lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos pasos que desaparecieron tras el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, Shizuo se preguntó si aquello al fin había sido todo, pero antes de poder especular una respuesta, la voz de Izaya inundo la habitación, siendo esta increíblemente neutra, revelando que más que querer hablar por voluntad lo hacía por obligación.

―Creo que es bastante obvio el papel de ese...hombre aquí –fue lo primero que dijo, respirando con cierta irregularidad antes de seguir –Supongo que es algo así como mi padre.

Sintiendo la boca seca, el rubio apenas logró asentir, pero posteriormente algo en su cabeza le hizo decidirse a contestar, queriendo resolver una duda.

―En nuestra graduación, él no es quien estaba a un lado de tu madre –comentó con el ceño fruncido, reconociendo que aquel día había puesto atención a la llegada de ambos personajes, quienes saludaron al pelinegro desde la distancia, sin importarles que como respuesta este apenas hiciera un ademán con la mano.

―No, no lo era. Shirou es mi padre adoptivo, y padre verdadero de mis hermanas, pero eso es algo que ellas no saben. Mi madre y yo acordamos que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, y Shirou lo apoya –dijo Izaya a modo de respuesta, dejando que sus manos juguetearan con la tela entre estas –A quien acabas de conocer es Atsushi; ¿irónico no? Por casualidad me entere que su nombre significa "hombre educado". Qué tontería...

Riendo quedamente, el informante pasó por alto la molesta expresión en su rubio compañero, dejando que este pensara lo que le diera su gana; todo con tal de que aquella cosa que le estaba haciendo pasar por eso se fuera al infierno.

―Mi familia no es tan genial como muchos dicen, ¿sabes? Bueno, al menos no si hablamos de la verdadera historia detrás de mi apellido. Mi madre se embarazo de mí siendo bastante joven; en ese entonces ella era lo suficientemente irresponsable como para siquiera saber quién era mi padre, así que, para enmendar su error y evitar un escándalo se casó con Atsushi Hayashi, el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi abuelo. Fue...una buena decisión, en un principio; a él le convenía estar ligado a mi madre, y siempre había estado enamorado de ella, así que la boda se realizó a la brevedad, y nadie dudo que yo fuera su hijo, ni siquiera él.

Con una breve pausa, y los quejidos del menor en el suelo de fondo, el informante se permitió tensar la quijada en respuesta a las ideas en su cabeza que Shizuo no era capaz de saber, pero tal vez si de intuir, por lo que simplemente le dejo continuar a su propio ritmo y cuando estuvo listo.

―No puedo decir que mi infancia fue mala; aun siendo joven y descuidada mi madre aprendió rápido a ser la mujer que debía, mientras Atsushi a su lado hacia lo mismo; tenían algunos problemas...aunque trataban de pasar por alto las cosas. Podríamos decir que todo se fue al diablo cuando alguien le revelo a él la verdad sobre mí; para ese entonces apenas tenía yo 6 años y mi madre no estaba en casa; él solo llego y comenzó a golpearme hasta que quede inconsciente. Y desde entonces así fue hasta mis 8 años; si bien jamás le reclamó nada a mi madre, pues no le convenía, se desquito conmigo de toda frustración, amenazándome para que jamás dijera nada, para decir que me había caído, que había tenido un accidente mientras jugaba, justificando así las marcas en mi cuerpo.

Con la garganta seca, Izaya se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos hacerse presente, pero ya no podía detenerse, ¿o sí? No tenía caso. Además, aquel toque de la mano del rubio sobre su nuca le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, como si con ello tratara de recordarle que él estaba ahí.

―Como sea; si le sumamos a todo esto que él era el clásico hombre tradicional, supongo que puedes imaginarte como empeoro todo cuando comencé a llegar a casa con los golpes de otros niños. Él decía que...que yo era una vergüenza para la familia, que no podía decirme hombre si era incapaz de defenderme a mí mismo ―explicó tras dar unos cuantos rodeos a sus recuerdos, riendo silenciosamente cuando aquella voz se materializo en el lugar.

 _―"Definitivamente un niño como tú no puede ser mi hijo; sería una ofensa para la familia siendo la vergüenza que eres."_

Profundizando su respiración, el informante cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo que su cabeza dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a escucharle?

 _―"Pequeño, débil, frágil; solo una deshonra. Incluso tu madre piensa que tenerte fue error"_

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante las crueles palabras que llegaba a sus oídos, Shizuo gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que pasaba a colocar ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de su enemigo, sosteniendo este frente al suyo.

―Pulga, escúchame a mí –ordenó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de sobreponerse a la situación; debían salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes –Ponme atención, Izaya; estoy aquí, solo yo, así que mírame y continua, solo un poco más. Después lo dejaremos atrás...

Sin abrir los ojos, pero con ambas manos sobre las del rubio, el nombrado abrió la boca para respirar con cierta agitación, mientras a su alrededor, y como si una secuencia de fotos se tratara, comenzaban a mostrarse diferentes escenarios donde lo único que predominaba eran las diferentes veces y formas en las que aquel horrible hombre le había golpeado entre crueles comentarios que buscaban causar un daño más profundo que el físico al que le sometía.

―Kyouko no sabía lo que sucedía... –soltó tras unos segundos, tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor a excepción del hombre frente a él –Ella sospechaba, pero jamás tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera su trabajo...Se casó con él pero no lo quería, lo rechazaba, entonces...él..., eso le enfadaba pero...yo...

Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, al menor poco le importo terminar pegado por completo al cuerpo del rubio, siendo sostenido por este para que no cayera al suelo, dejando su rostro apoyado contra su pecho sin querer ver ni escuchar nada.

― Izaya... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué...qué te hizo?

Ante su pregunta, y tan fácil como se apagaba un televisor, todo se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad, para después encontrarse frente al pasillo con agua, en el hospital, como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Sintiendo el cuerpo del informante temblar, Shizuo fue el primero moverse para quedar recargado contra la pared, exhausto pero sabiendo que aún no terminaba, al igual que Izaya, quien respirando profundo se separó del rubio dándole un empujón, caminando lejos de este unos cuantos pasos, golpeando la pared con un puño para después quedarse quieto, dejando que un ligero temblor dominara su cuerpo poco a poco.

Preocupado, el ex-barman quizá acortar la distancia que les separaba, ignorando las pequeñas hebras oscuras que se hacían presentes en el techo y delataban la presencia de la dullahan. Lo que le importaba en ese preciso instante era que no le contestara, aun cuando, tal como pintaban las cosas, él tampoco quería saber el final de la historia...

Fue por culpa de su distractora preocupación que, antes de llegar hasta el informante, la pequeña risilla que este soltó le hizo detenerse, tan solo para mirar con incredulidad como aquel menudo cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta a la elevación en el tono de sus carcajadas, que en poco tiempo terminaron por inundar el lugar, estremeciendo incluso el aire que ambos respiraban.

Con el corazón en una mano, el rubio contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones cuando Izaya por fin se dio la vuelta, modulando poco a poco sus carcajadas, hasta que estas por fin se detuvieron, dejando como residuo una sonrisa defectuosa que trataba de ocultar más de lo que aparentaba.

― ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió, Shizzy~? ―inquirió repentinamente la voz del informante, siendo esta juguetona pero inestable ― ¿Quieres saber qué me hizo?

Sin contestar, Shizuo dio un pequeño paso adelante, como si deseara detener a Izaya, pero casi de inmediato este hizo más distancia entre sus cuerpos, riendo quedamente, antes de hacer que sus ojos miraran directamente los de su bestia.

― No, no, no~ esa no es la pregunta correcta. Debiste decir, _"¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"_ , pero no importa, de cualquier forma te lo diré. Te diré cómo me deshice de mi "padre".

-.-.-.-.-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Hola, otra vez ^^

Espero este nuevo capitulo de dreamland haya sido de su agrado :'D  
Si son de quienes gustan comentar, adelante! Expresence(? 3 Amo eso 3

Nos estaremos leyendo :'D Esta semana toca actualización de Torpes Notas :'3 (obra Shizaya que actualmente solo publico Wattpad) Oh! Eso me recuerda; como quizá habrán notado, suelo actualizar antes en esa plataforma. Eso es por la facilidad de uso que tiene en la aplicación para el celular, pues no siempre tengo mi laptop a la mano ñ.n Así que si tienen cuenta por allá les invito a seguirme y darse una vuelta por mis obras, pues varias de las que tengo por acá las resubire con algunas correcciones ^^ Me pueden encontrar allá como Dessaya_Laufey

Eso es todo; gracias por leer :'D

 **Dessaya** les ama! 3


	9. Capítulo 9 Lo que detonó

_Esto va a leerse muy gay, pero va: 💕_

 _Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y apoyo, estos últimos meses he pasado por tantas cosas que seguir con esta historia solo me deprimía más (especialmente por este capitulo y los temática de la obra en si 😅), pero el hecho de saber que tengo gente por acá leal a mis fics y a mi imaginación siempre ha sido el impulso para volver a ustedes y a mi fandom 💕_  
 _Gracias por hacerme regresar una y mil veces a lo que amo 💌_

 _Ahora si, prosigamos con esta historia :') Hoy tienen mucho que leer~ 😎(?_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9. LO QUE DETONÓ

Se quedó tirado en el suelo aun después de que el tiempo se viera nítidamente reflejado en la luz que desaparecía de su ventana poco a poco y dejaba su habitación sumida en monocromía, cosa que solo avisaba que tenía que moverse. Si Atsushi regresaba y le encontraba en la misma posición no iba a dudar en continuar una nueva ronda de golpes e insultos.

Fue por ello que, aún soltando un gemido ahogado mientras trataba de levantarse, logró llegar a tropezones al baño, donde con sumo cuidado intento tratar sus heridas, cubriéndolas lo mejor posible, dejando que "accidentalmente" una que otra mancha rojiza o morada adornara su piel, como un sutil intento de pedir auxilio, aunque hasta el momento nadie le había escuchado...Ni siquiera su madre.

 _Nadie tenia tiempo de ver más allá de sus propios asuntos para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban._

Soltando un suspiro agotado y doloroso, lavó sus manos tal como había aprendido en la escuela, notando que incluso estas tenían moretes y marcas, al igual que sus brazos.

No podía estar seguro, pero al menos en esa ocasión sentía que las cosas habían cruzado la ralla habitual de golpes; nunca había terminado tan mal, pero ciertamente le hubiera sorprendido que las cosas no fueran así después de lo sucedido, después de que Atsushi encontrara a Emily, aquella muñeca de la que debió deshacerse cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

Porque si ya en el pasado le habían dado una buena lección por ella, por más que le gustara debió odiarla, destruirla...pero no pudo, no cuando era la única "persona" que le escuchaba; aunque por ella hubiera tenido que pagar las consecuencias de tenerla, otra vez, pues ahora su padre tenía más motivos para dañarle y gritarle ofensas entre golpe y golpe.

Entre un gemido ahogado en su garganta, el sonido de la cinta microporo rebotar en el lavabo se hizo escuchar en las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban, mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes en sus ojos, revelando la frustración que su pequeño cuerpo sentía.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Él no era idiota, era joven pero inteligente, era obvio que lo que sucedía no estaba bien, tanto dolor, tantos gritos...y la certeza de que si no hacia algo las cosas podrían terminar peor. No quería llegar al _"bad end night"(1)_ de su historia de esa manera. Tanto daño le habían dejado las cosas demasiado claras...pero con su edad y un montón de personas que le tomaban por mentiroso y falto de intención ¿qué podía lograr? No había nadie que le escuchara o le creyera.

–¡Izaya! –una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos desde el primer piso. Kyouko había llegado, tarde como siempre.

Cerrando la puerta del baño, esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse. ¿Pensaba ir a verlo? Eso era nuevo, usualmente llegaba tan entrada la noche que lo que menos le importaba era saludarlo o hablar con él...

Mirando la perilla con ojos brillantes, se preguntó si debía poner el seguro o dejar que su madre entrara. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que parecía dispuesta a dedicarle algo de tiempo; quizá podía hablar con ella...En su estado actual ella podría creerle y llevarlo con el abuelo, con quien fuera, pero lejos de Atsushi. ¿Qué tal si...?

–Kyouko, llegaste.

Claro...tal como sus esperanzas habían llegado desaparecieron tan pronto como la voz de Atsushi hizo aparición, deteniendo el sonido de los tacones de su madre al subir por las escaleras.

Vagamente escuchó el escueto saludo de ella hacia su esposo, a quien le contaba lo que había hecho en el día, ignorando el estado de ligera ebriedad en la que este se encontraba, mientras continuaba con sus mentiras y el camino a su propia habitación, quizá para tomar un baño e irse a dormir, esquivando con palabras las insinuaciones de su esposo de pasar una noche juntos, alegando estar cansada y sin humor por el día tan agitado que había tenido. Pero por supuesto, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber la verdad. Ella no había salido con amigas, no solía trabajar hasta tarde, no había contratiempos de tráfico... Nunca eran ciertas las palabras de esa mujer, y eso dolía, dolía mucho; sobre todo porque tales mentiras no eran solo un golpe hacia el orgullo de Atsushi, sino también hacia él...Hacía un niño que necesitaba a su madre, que necesitaba aquella ayuda que siempre se ocultaba detrás de excusas sin sentido, sin ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía en su propio hogar.

¿Qué clase de madre abandonaba a su hijo con un monstruo?

 _Los humanos son capaces de eso y más._

Ante la alarmante verdad de sus pensamientos, el apagado sonido de pasos moviéndose en el pasillo le hicieron voltear con lentitud, sin abrir la puerta del baño ni siquiera cuando la de su habitación reveló un suave rechinido.

Aún si Kyouko nunca estaba en casa, él conocía sus pasos, su manera de moverse, de modo que fue imposible no adivinar que quien ahora se apoyaba contra la puerta del baño era aquel hombre...Como si esperara que tratara de hacer algo, como si hubiera sabido sus intenciones...

Conteniendo la respiración, apretó entre sus pequeñas manos la tela de su sudadera. Aún con la certeza de que él no se atrevería a tocarlo estando mamá en casa, le aterraba sentirle tan cerca, como si a través de la puerta pudiera observarle con aquella mirada que lograba erizar todos los pelos de su nuca.

–Maldito bastardo... igual que la ramera de tu madre –le escuchó sisear entre el escueto silencio de la estancia.

Nunca le había escuchado ofender a Kyouko antes, menos con esa voz que delataba infinito odio, uno que de verdad le alarmaba, pero tal vez el haber bebido tanto era la causa de aquellas palabras, pero lo dudaba...

–Tan pequeño, uhn...te pareces tanto a ella –continuó, repentinamente con un tono en el que parecía a punto de llorar, pero igual simulaban pequeñas risas entre pausas –Pero... pero entonces también eres así, no? Solo...nada es suficiente para ti...

Sintiendo que su rostro cambiaba de color conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus pulmones rogaban por aire, Izaya esperó más palabras colarse a través de puerta, pero apenas alcanzaba a escuchar la profunda respiración del mayor, de modo que le fue inevitable el dar un fuerte respingo cuando un golpe dio contra la madera que le separaba de ese hombre, previo a los pesados pasos de este saliendo de la habitación.

Permitiendo que su agitada respiración apareciera en el amargo silencio, mantuvo sus granates ojos abiertos ante el creciente pánico y la amenaza que había sentido provenir de Atsushi.

¿Por qué había sentido tanto miedo...? Aún sabiéndose a salvo en ese momento, el miedo había estado presente como nunca antes...

Y es que aunque tratara y quisiera dejar al aire tal duda, le verdad era que la respuesta la tenia en mente con horrible certeza:

La linea estaba por ser cruzada, y el no saber _cuándo o cómo_ con exactitud le dejaba la piel de gallina.

Temblando de pies a cabeza apoyó ambas manos en la fría cerámica del lavabo, buscando estabilidad en esta mientras levantaba la mirada, dando con el espejo, sin otorgar mucha importancia al magullado reflejo que este le mostraba, al menos hasta que vio sus ojos, y por un momento, uno casi instantáneo pero que se imprimió en su mente como venenosa raíz, desconoció al niño frente a él, ese que al que se parecía tanto pero cuya mirada era como la de un muerto, seca, triste, resignada.

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? O... peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que nadie notara esa horrible expresión en su rostro? ¿o aquel miedo creciente en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podía alguien permitir que un persona llegará a verse así? Su madre, sus maestras, los vecinos que escuchaban cada golpe y grito...

¿Dónde estaba su humanidad? ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada para ayudarle?

 _Los humanos podían ser peores que los monstruos._

Si esperaba más tiempo...Si esperaba a que alguien lo salvara se quedaría estancado toda su vida, ¿no era así? Llevaba ya dos años en el mismo bache que poco a poco parecía convertirse en una jaula sin salida...

Y él no quería quedarse encerrado.

Haciendo rechinar sus aún deciduos dientes, se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente no podía permitir eso, acabar de ese modo, a lo que aquellos rubíes en su rostro adquirieron algo de luz entre tanto sufrimiento, se llenaron de determinación.

Por ello, y aunque imperceptiblemente conforme su mente maquinaba una y mil ideas, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvearse hacia arriba entre espasmos, dibujando una pequeña pero rota sonrisa ante el plan que se formaba frente a sus ojos, y cuyo propósito ahora no sería solo para tratar de pedir auxilio, sino para matar el problema de raíz con sus propias manos.

 _ **Matar la ya agonizante inocencia, y bondad.**_

Aquella voz de su padre que tanto miedo le había dado hace unos minutos, y que le había revelado una verdad que anteriormente no había querido ver a pesar de lo obvio, serviría como su plan maestro ante las futuras intenciones detrás de esta, pues si tales ideas estaban en la mente de aquel retorcido hombre, solo tenia que apresurarlas a salir. Y si estas en realidad no existían, se encargaría de crearlas, y con ellas hacerle caer tan bajo como fuera posible.

Si en la familia Orihara y la Hayashi el honor estaba por sobre todas las cosas, entonces se encargaría de que la culpa y la deshonra fueran sus salvadoras en ese mundo oscuro en el que se ahogaba.

Era su turno de por fin mover en aquella partida, y sin duda alguna iría por el jaque.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **[Dicen que antes de ser el diablo, Satanás era un ángel]**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _"...Mamá llegará tarde, y olvidó dejar preparado algo, así que hicé esto..."_

Un empujón.

 _"Tenias razón, no sirvo para esa clase de actividades. Así que ya no debería seguir intentándolo."_

Un golpe.

 _"No soy grande como otros niños, o como tu... Tu dijiste que era pequeño, y débil. Tal vez es cierto..._

Una bofetada. Y una mirada diferente...

 _"La ultima vez que visitamos al abuelo, dijo que me parecía mucho a Mamá, pero no es verdad...ella es muy bonita y... "_

—S-sólo los ojos...el color es diferente, pero...iguales –había respondido, tambaleándose ligeramente a causa del alcohol, mirándole desde atrás de la barra con ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente acuosos.

Entonces él sonrió, un mueca suave y comprensiva, como si por dentro no se quemaran sus entrañas, como si el parecerse a su madre no fuera como una cruel ironía de la vida. Parecerse a la persona que debía amarle...Ja. Al menos en esos momentos de algo le serviría...pues dejando que sus comisuras se rompieran soltaría un comentario de desagrado para hacer enfadar al mayor, logrando que se abalanzara contra su pequeño cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo para abofetear una de sus mejillas...adquiriendo una posición entre sus piernas que nunca antes había tomado, mientras posaba sus grandes manos entorno a su cuello, oprimiéndolo para cortar su respiración, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba adelante y atrás ritmicamente.

 _ **Ya lo tenía...**_

Poco a poco, en apenas cuestión de algunas semanas supo que todo estaba listo. No podía aplazar más las cosas ahora que tenia la certeza de que su plan funcionaria.

De ese modo, sintiendo pequeños hilos puestos en sus dedos, comenzó a mover estos a total voluntad, cuando mucho tiempo atrás los había estado ignorando, aunque ellos siempre habían estado ahí, ¿no? Invisibles para los ojos de cualquier humano, pero no para los suyos...

Una vez aceptó lo que podía hacer con ellos, solo necesitó encontrar el momento adecuado para una noche hablar encontrar un mínimo momento para hablar con su madre, sabiendo de ante mano que su petición solo podía aceptarla ella, quien pasaba completamente de su esposo para esa clase de decisiones, ignorándole incluso estando ambos en la misma habitación, porque jamás podría amarle...

 _Aceptando una vida miserable para no perder la estabilidad..._

Después, solo tuvo que robar el teléfono de su padre justo esa mañana, y una hora después de que Kyouko se fuera a trabajar, mandando dos mensajes; uno a ella, y el otro a sus invitados, suspirando con alivio al recibir la confirmación de estos a su aviso, de modo que llegarían todos juntos, tres horas antes de la llegada habitual de su madre, y a la que se le había avisado a Atsushi.

...Definitivamente iba a jugarse el pellejo con lo que estaba haciendo; confiar en una hora en la que podían pasar muchas cosas...Pero aún con ello, valía la pena arriesgar su bienestar con tal de lograr su cometido. Además, lo peor que podía suceder era que por primera vez en la vida ellos no llegaran justo a la hora acordada, ya fuera antes o después. Pero si fuera el caso, adelantarse arruinaría todo, mientras por el otro lado una demora de quince, treinta, incluso una hora; al menos en ese caso creía poder arreglárselas para hacer funcionar las cosas sin acabar tan mal.

 _ **Al final había estado tan equivocado.**_

Lo que sucedió ese día...La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia y el miedo; diez minutos de retardo casi habían acabado con él.

Aún tras varios años, esporádicamente tenia pesadillas con aquellas escenas de su padre tirándole al suelo, rompiendo su ropa para restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo, aplastándole, lastimándole, adentrando sus dedos en lugares donde no debía mientras simulaba estocadas con su miembro desnudo encima de su pelvis. Era tan desagradable recordarlo...una asquerosa pesadilla.

Si en ese momento sus madre no hubiera entrado a la casa con sus abuelos detrás, tal como lo había planeado... No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido. Pues aún estando su padre al borde del desmayo por tanto alcohol ingerido, le había sometido sin problemas...casi rompiéndole los brazos por el fuerte agarre, marcando sus dedos en su delgada piel como si de un tatuaje imborrable se tratara.

Incluso en la actualidad, esa sensación de presión en sus extremidades no se había quitado, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estaba ahí.

Si incluso aunque Atsushi no había llegado al final tenia aquellas pesadillas y se había forjado un carácter que buscaba protegerle de todos... De haber ido más lejos en ese momento...¿qué tanto más se habría torcido?

 _ **Porque sin importar el tiempo...**_

 _ **el miedo seguía allí.**_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

De vuelta en el silencioso y frío presente, Shizuo ni siquiera se vio alterado cuando de estar en el pasillo se vieron siendo espectadores en cada uno de los escenarios que Izaya había descrito sin pausa alguna, como si hablara para si mismo entre aquellas burlonas risillas que conforme la historia había avanzado se habían ido perdiendo, dejando su voz monótona y sin sentimiento alguno, como si tal historia le fuera completamente indiferente, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, o mejor dicho, lo decían todo.

Tan sólo como ver a Atsushi esos rubíes se llenaban de algo que él jamas pudo hacerle reflejar ni siquiera durante sus más peligrosas peleas. Porque, teniendo un pasado como aquel...¿A que más podía temerle?  
En ese punto, la relación de ambos cobraba un sentido diferente, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo era eso. Como si Izaya hubiera tenido sus propios motivos para comenzar con aquella enemistad a todo propósito...

El sonido de lo que parecían ser enormes uñas rasgando la madera de la pared mas cercana hizo que ambos voltearan a atrás, dando con una pregunta tallada irregularmente en la madera.

 _¿Por qué?_ , decía esta, solitaria y limpia, como si esa cosa hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Pero cuando la voz de Izaya volvió a hacerse presente entendió que...al parecer ambos habían estado pensando lo mismo.

—La primera vez que te vi me recordaste a él –fue lo que dijo, provocándole un hueco en el estomago que parecía crecer conforme mas hablaba –Tan violento e impulsivo...Te bastó solo verme para comenzar a odiarme. Por eso...pensé que si podía pelear contigo, y ser capaz de huir, defenderme, e incluso estar a la par, sería como superarlo y dejarlo atrás...

Con una pausa, la ahogada risa del informante reveló parte de lo que no decía, pero por primera vez a Shizuo no le molestó. Solo...no quería saber más, porque era doloroso ver a su enemigo de aquel modo, hablándole de algo tan privado que seguro hubiera querido mantenerlo para si por siempre...pero no había otra salida, y de algún modo, en esa situación apreciaba el saber todo aquello...

—Jámas pude atraparte –murmuró entonces, queriendo animar un poco la situación, a lo que Izaya sonrió, apenas un poco, pero tal mueca estaba lejos de ser sincera.

—Pero no hubo diferencia; sin importar mi fuerza, inteligencia, o cuantas veces logrará vencerte. Cuando pienso en él sigo sintiéndome tan pequeño como hace quince años –refutó, mirando el suelo para ocultar su mirada. No quería que nadie le viera de ese modo– ...Es patético.

Y nuevamente rió, aunque ahora no tan descontroladamente. Fue entonces cuando Shizuo entendió que hacer aquello era su manera de quitarle importancia al asunto, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Siempre había sido así. En la escuela nunca había importado quien le ofendiera o le retará; incluso cuando salía lastimado, Izaya tan solo reía. Como si estuviera resignado a todo lo que sucedía, como si sus desgracias las provocara a propósito y disfrutara del dolor que le ocasionaban...

 _[Quienes viven una guerra constante, no tienen pasado, presente, o futuro]_

Cuando sus risas hubieron menguado un poco, el escenario volvió a cambiar; una vez más estuvieron de regreso en el pasillo, pero este era aún mas oscuro que antes, apenas podían distinguir sus cuerpos, a lo que Shizuo se adelantó para buscar sostener al pelinegro, quien con un manazo rechazó su toque, sabiendo la razón de aquella oscuridad:

Aún no terminaba su historia, pero llegado a ese punto, lo peor ya había pasado...O eso quería pensar, porque de ningún modo revelaría aquel agujero ciego en sus palabras.

—Mi familia no pudo soportar la idea de que el escándalo se hiciera publico, así que, aunque mis abuelos casi lo asesinaron, Atsushi fue expulsado de ambos clanes, amenazado para no regresar jamas –continuó, mientras la oscuridad desaparecía poco a poco –Un tiempo después...Mamá volvió a casarse, esta vez con Shirou, con quien ya tenia una relación...y de quien ya esperaba por mis hermanas aún antes...antes de lo sucedido.

Frunciendo el ceño, pateó una colilla de cigarrillo en el suelo, mostrando sus blancos dientes con ironía.

—Con ello mis abuelos se enteraron por fin de todo, incluyendo que yo no era su legitimo nieto, y eso era imperdonable, así que fue la ultima vez que les vi –continuó, recordando vagamente aquel momento, de modo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente abajo, al tiempo que sus ojos se acuaban ligeramente –A partir de entonces, y comenzando una vida relativamente nueva, Mamá jamás se perdonó lo sucedido...y por ello se hizo una mujer estricta y sobreprotectora. Quería estar siempre al pendiente de lo que hacia, nunca me dejaba sólo; incluso Shirou le apoyó en ese aspecto. Insistían en llevarme con psicólogos, tanatólogos, un montón de gente que me "ayudaría".

—Pero tu no querías eso... –susurró Shizuo, apretando ambos puños al entender lo que Izaya trataba de decir, y que casi de inmediato este le confirmó.

—Si... ya no quería nada de ellos. Era muy tarde para tratar de enmendar las cosas, y esa atención que Kyouko comenzó a darme simuló un nueva forma de maltrato que no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Así que...cuando el momento llegó tan solo marqué mi limite, y ellos tuvieron que aceptarlo y dejarme solo...porque yo no podría perdonarles nunca.

—Esa forma de jugar con las personas, es tu manera de tener el control de las cosas.

Izaya rió, al fin con algo de verdad en el tono de sus carcajadas.

—No le des tanto crédito a mis traumas personales –se quejó mordiendo uno de sus labios – No importa qué lo detonó, Shizuo, yo soy así, es lo que me mantiene vivo, y lo que me gusta. No quiero que por tu maldita compasión o lastima trates de cambiar las cosas. Aún si comencé a odiarte por su culpa, lo haría incluso si no fueras un jodido monstruo.

El rubio sintió como el enojo crecía dentro de si por lo dicho, pero de alguna manera esa furia no iba estrictamente dirigida contra Izaya, y aún si la prueba parecía haber terminado, él quería saber...

 _Porque algo le decía que le estaba diciendo una verdad a medias._

Así que, ignorando las sombras de Celty adornando el pasillo completo, y la voz de Kadota llamarles en un susurró, la bestia llevó su mano a sostener la muñeca del informante cuando este hizo amago de tocar la pared.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? –exigió saber el pelinegro, jalando de su extremidad aún sabiendo que era inútil el tratar de liberarse de él de manera pacifica, a lo que tomando un navaja intentó acuchillarle, pero el rubio le detuvo justo a tiempo, inmovilizando ambas extremidades –¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

Sin planes de obedecer a su mandato, Shizuo le obligó a acercarse para que dejara de rehuir la mirada, frunciendo el ceño apenas consiguió su total y enfadada atención, que distaba mucho de parecerse a aquella expresión de odio que le había dirigido en el callejón hace unos días. Esta era diferente, como si un velo hubiera sido retirado de sus ojos, revelando algo que no podía entender; como si Izaya hubiera estado escondiendo algo en ellos todo ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué siento que debías decirme algo importante y no lo hiciste?

—¡Te digo que me dejes, monstruo! –insistió el pelinegro, a punto de lanzarle una patada, pero justo en ese instante el movimiento de algo detrás del rubio llamó su atención, dilatando sus pupilas y haciéndole palidecer –¡ABAJO!

Casi a la par de sus palabras, y sabiendo que el rubio no reaccionaria a tiempo, impulsó su cuerpo atrás, llevándolo consigo, aunque ello provoco que se sacara el aire al tener que soportar la caída del peso contrario encima. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para recuperarse apenas el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra el concreto le hizo despabilar, quitándose al mas alto de sobre su cuerpo para poder levantarse con un navaja en la mano, apenas alcanzando a detener con esta el filo de un bisturí dirigido hacia el rostro de Shizuo.

En las paredes las sombras de Celty se retorcieron con fuerza al saber parte lo que sucedía.

—¿Shinra...? –preguntó Izaya con voz quebrada al descubrir que quien les atacaba era el medico clandestino...o eso parecía, pero lucia diferente; pálido, con una mirada fría y oscura que nada tenia que ver con él, sin aquellos infantiles ojos castaños...

Ese no era su amigo.

Sabiendo que Shizuo ya se había levantado, sintió a este tomarle por la cintura, empujándole detrás de él sin aceptar queja alguna.

—Tu no eres Shinra –habló entonces el monstruo, reconociendo también lo obvio –¿Dónde esta?

Sin decir nada, el personaje enfrente de ambos sonrió enormemente, de una manera que de ningún modo podía ser humana. Justo después el piso bajos sus pies comenzó a temblar, siendo secundado por las paredes a su alrededor, que se agrietarón con alarmante facilidad.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –exclamó Izaya con notable enojo, apoyando una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, mientras con la otra sostenía por la ropa al rubio, temiendo que este perdiera la cabeza e hiciera una tontería. Esa cosa era rápida incluso para él, hace un momento apenas había podido reaccionar a tiempo ante su ataque.

Sin señal alguna de que aquel falso Shinra pensara hablar para responder pregunta alguna, este se limitó a levantar un brazo, señalando con un dedo a ambos hombres, quienes sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el vacío se abrió bajo sus pies, haciéndoles caer a la total oscuridad.

Izaya gritó, tanto por la sorpresa de la caída como por haber perdido el agarre en la ropa de su bestia, quien dándose cuenta de lo sucedido manoteo en el aire hasta dar con el conocido abrigo de su enemigo, jalando de este para poder abrazarle, queriendo evitar perderle otra vez. Por su parte el informante no se negó al toque, sino todo lo contrario, pues incluso se vió rodeando el cuello del monstruo con ambos brazos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que les esperaba abajo.

— _Que lejos han llegado, incluso siendo enemigos..._ –susurró entonces una voz en el aire, turbia y malévola – P _ero aún falta algo~ una sencilla prueba. ¿Pondrías tu vida en manos de quien más "odias"? Y tu, ¿Prefieres verle morir antes que decir la verdad? Juju~ Muero por averiguarlo~ aunque primero deberán ser capaces de llegar allá~_

Ambos supieron para quien iba dirigía cada pregunta, a lo que afianzando el agarré desearon que aquella pesadilla terminara, pero aún era pronto, y volver ya no parecía ser una opción dadas las circunstancias.

Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante la incertidumbre, el hombre mas fuerte de Ikebukuro tensó el cuerpo al vislumbrar el fondo de aquel abismo.

—¡Respira hondo! –avisó a Izaya, haciendo lo mismo antes de caer de lleno en el agua, que al menos no parecía tan profunda como la ultima vez.

Ayudando al pelinegro a salir a flote apenas la resistencia del agua detuvo su caída, Shizuo le hizo sostenerse de sus hombros mientras nadaba a la orilla mas cercana, suspirando aliviado al llegar a esta y sacar a Izaya del agua, notando el temblor en el cuerpo de este.

—¿A-ahora q-qué? –tartamudeó el pelinegro ante el frió y aquella horrible sensación de volver a caer en el agua, aunque teniendo a Shizuo a su lado eso último no había sido tan malo...

Mirando a su alrededor, ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo viendo una puerta blanca a unos metros de su posición, con una enorme placa arriba que dictaba una frase bastante llamativa.

 _ **"Una torcida historia...una historia de un torcido amor"**_

Apenas analizando tales palabras, prefirieron tomar un pequeño momento para recuperar el aliento, a lo que apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas, Izaya respiró hondo un par de veces siendo secundado por el rubio. Si esa era la ultima puerta que debían cruzar para encontrar a Shinra, de verdad necesitaban prepararse, y que sus extremidades dejaran de temblar.

Cerca estaba de decir a Shizuo que continuaran avanzando, cuando la presencia de alguien mas mirándole desde las sombras obligó al menor a erguirse, encontrándose frente a frente con la figura de Atsushi a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, mirándole con aquella mueca tan característica en él.

— ¿Y bien? –le dijo de repente, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, cosa que casi de inmediato sucedió. Uno de los puños de ese hombre voló directo a su mejilla, tirándole al suelo por el fuerte y rápido impacto.

Adolorido y con el miedo paralizando su cuerpo, supo que no podía con él, tan solo verle le hacía imposible respirar, a lo que con rapidez buscó a la bestia, encontrándole a unos pasos de distancia.

—¡Shizuo! –llamó a duras penas, con un nudo en su garganta doliendo, pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó.

Fue entonces que Izaya se dio cuenta de lo que este miraba.

Ahí, frente a su nemesis, se encontraba una pila de cuerpos desfigurados y retorcidos, todos conocidos para el rubio. Mamá, papá, y todas las demás personas que tanto apreciaba y le querían, mientras a un lado el culpable de aquella masacre sostenía por el cuello el cuerpo inerte de Kasuka. Se trataba del mismo Shizuo, pero este mantenía una expresión desquiciada, enferma y visiblemente satisfecha de sus actos, como si revelara plenamente el monstruo que era por dentro...

Tan aterradora era la escena que por un momento Izaya le temió tanto como al objeto de sus pesadillas, al menos hasta que este último le regresó al ahora con una fuerte patada en el costado, que le hizo rodar por el suelo hasta dar de lleno con uno de los cuerpos en el lugar, notando a este pequeño y delgado, con la ropa rota y un montón de sangre y marcas adornando cada pedazo de piel. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de su pequeño yo...y eso fue suficiente para hacerle gritar de terror, como si estuviera viendo el final alternativo de esa noche.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que incluso Shizuo se vio dando un respingo, volviendo en si para voltear a mrarle, al igual que su copia, quien con una sonrisa dejo caer el cuerpo que sostenía en sus manos, y Shizuo no necesitó preguntar nada para comprender lo que estaba por suceder, de modo que se vio dejando de lado el impacto de ver a todos sus seres queridos asesinados por su monstruosa fuerza, para a la par del impostor correr hacia el informante, alcanzando a lanzarse contra el primero antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

—¡Pulga! –gritó en medio del revuelo, luchando por someter a su contrario–¡Corre!

En ese instante Atsushi soltó un gruñido similar al de un animal, para después lanzarse contra el pelinegro, quien reaccionando a la voz de la bestia alcanzó a poner su brazo como barrera, gimiendo ante el puñetazo que su padre dio en éste, haciéndole retroceder y volver al suelo, donde ahogó el dolor del golpe mordiendo uno de sus labios. Si no le había roto el hueso era simple suerte.

Tratando de no llorar por el dolor, se preparó para un segundo ataque, volteando al momento justo para ver el pie de su verdugo ir contra su rostro, pero antes de hacer contacto con este Shizuo se las arregló para saltar aún con su otro yo encima, llevándose también al castaño, quien nada lento se unió a la pelea para deshacerse del rubio.

Entre puñetazo y puñetazo, Shizuo se tomó el momento de mirar al aún petrificado Izaya, gritándole nuevamente que se fuera. No pensaba dejar que le hicieran daño; fuera o no su enemigo, morir en manos de monstruos como aquellos...eso no podía permitirlo.

Recibiendo un golpe en el rostro de parte de su contraparte, el rubio se vio perdiendo la visión del más bajo, aliviado cuando al volver a buscarle no le encontró cerca.

¿Con qué cara podía pedirle que enfrentara su pasado, y a aquel lado suyo al que cualquiera temería?

Así era...ninguna.

Recibiendo otro golpe en el estomago mientras detenía aquel que iba directo a su cabeza, calló de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor... Y si que era malo.

— _Al final...te vean como una fenómeno o no, tu destino es el mismo; la soledad y el abandono_ –dijo el monstruo rubio, sosteniéndole por el cabello para obligarle a mirar arriba.

Y el supo que eran ciertas tales palabras, siempre lo había sabido. Al final, era imposible imaginar a alguien que se quedara a su lado por siempre a pesar de su descomunal fuerza...

Gruñendo, trató de levantarse y lanzar un nuevo golpe, pero una patada en sus piernas de parte de Atsushi le regresó abajo.

— _Incluso aquí, morir en este lugar, ¿no te parece adecuado para alguien como tu?_

Mirándole con derrota, el rubio aceptó para si mismo que tenia razón...pero morir por salvar a alguien más, y tratando de encontrar a otra persona en una situación como esa...eres una buena forma de irse, ¿no?

Riendo para si mismo ni siquiera se removió al ser tomado por la cabeza con claros planes de romperle el cuello. ¿Qué sentido tendría continuar peleando con tan gran desventaja de fuerza?

Cerrando los ojos, Shizuo aceptó su destino tensando la mandíbula, pero justo cuando la presión de las estructuras de su cervical se hizo presente, un golpe seco resonó en el lugar haciendole abrir los ojos, solo para encontrar una navaja hundida en el pecho de su otro yo, justo donde debía estar su corazón. Segundos después, y ante una mirada de odio, ese Shizuo desapareció como si de cenizas se tratara.

Detrás de él escucho a Atsushi rugir con odio, liberando sus extremidades, de modo que dándose vuelta lo más rápido que pudo se encontró con el cuerpo de Izaya llevando abajo al mayor, posicionándose encima de este con otra de sus navajas en la mano, sosteniendo esta en lo alto por un momento mientras con sus rodillas inmovilizaba los brazos del contrario.

— _Iza-chan..._ –dijo entonces aquel hombre, sonriendo con notable satisfacción a pesar de estar a nada de morir – _Kyouko y tu...siguen siendo iguales..._

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Izaya bajara el arma con un grito ahogado, apuñalando a su padre con todo el odio posible antes de repetir el proceso una y otra vez, como si las carcajadas que su victima soltaba no hicieran mas que motivarlo a continuar.

Aún con la sangre bañando su cuerpo y saliendo por su boca, Atsushi liberó una de sus manos colocandola sobre la pierna del pelinegro, haciendo que este se detuviera con expresión descolocada, mientras esa mano ascendía, como si le hiciera una caricia, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Izaya sintió que estaba por vomitar, pero cuando Shizuo apareció frente a él, clavando la navaja con la que le había salvado justo en la frente del castaño todo terminó. El cuerpo de Atsushi desapareció tal como el del monstruo...y con ello el silencio y la luz volvieron al lugar, dejandoles en un pequeño jardín que ninguno se molesto en reconocer. La puerta también estaba ahí, al final del pequeño senderó adornado con flores y demás vegetación, esperando por ellos, pero ambos asumieron que podían tomarse un pequeño momento; ahora más que nunca lo necesitaban...

Mirando sus manos, el informante fue el primero en soltar la navaja aún en estas, cuya sangre adornandola era el único testigo de lo que acababa de suceder. Su respiración aún era algo agitada, pero con el paso de los segundos fue regulándose, hasta ser solo pequeños suspiros. A su lado, y tras imitarle, Shizuo limpió sus manos sobre su pantalón, para después con lentitud tomar las del pelinegro, haciendo lo mismo con estas ante un indiferente Izaya; una vez concluida su labor, y aunque nada seguro de lo que hacia, peino los azabaches cabellos atrás, logrando que el brillo regresara a los opacos rubíes que por sus acciones le miraron finalmente a los ojos, hablándole mudamente con estos.

Pero Shizuo tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se apresuró a jalar a su contrario para abrazarle con fuerza, siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía, ignorando los intentos del informante por apartarlo. Mientras este no le dijera claramente que le soltara, no pensaba hacerlo, y el hecho de que pasados los segundos Izaya hiciera mas débiles sus empujones tan solo le instaba más a no soltarle.

Porque por un momento pensó que Izaya no volvería; por un momento asumió que nada había cambiado, pero la verdad era que todo era diferente, o quizá siempre lo había sido aunque no tenia muy claro cómo podía ser eso...

—Gracias –le dijo en un susurró tan sincero que incluso sintió ganas de llorar.

En sus brazos, el pelinegro dejo de moverse, y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de sus costados.

—Muerete... -fue la diminuta respuesta, esa que debajo tenía más de un significado, y a la que Shizuo tan solo sonrió.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

Hola, otra vez :'D

Si os gusta comentar, adelante; estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones (●'∀｀●)  
Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo más largo y difícil de este fic :T Si les soy sincera, le di muchas vueltas antes de por fin dignarme a compartirlo, así que...de verdad espero les haya gustado 🌹

Igual espero podamos volver a leernos dentro de poco :"D

Dessaya les manda un fuerte abrazo! 💕

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(1) _Bad end Night:_ hace referencia a una canción de Vocaloid, y bueno, el titulo lo dice todo(?. Pero pueden interpretarlo libremente 3 Por alguna razón me dieron ganas de ponerlo x'D


	10. Capítulo 10 Twisted Love

CAPITULO 10. TWISTED LOVE

Hola~ Es bueno andar por acá, linduras :'D

Casi me doy un tiro mientras escribía este capítulo x'D Pensaba subirlo el domingo, pero terminé por avanzar más de lo planeado, de modo que esto quedo bastante largo, así que...espero que valga la pena y les guste ψ(｀∇')ψ

(Aun debo respuesta a comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero les prometo que los contestaré esta semana TuT ❤)

* * *

CAPITULO 10. TWISTED LOVE

Permanecieron algunos segundos más abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente con el contacto de sus cuerpos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, al igual que el acelerado latido de sus corazones. Aun siendo enemigos, aun teniendo un historial de odio de más de diez años, sentirse cerca en aquel momento era lo único capaz de hacerles olvidar al menos por un momento sus miedos y parte del terror a su pasado.

-Shizu-chan... -Izaya fue el primero en romper el silencio en medio del turbulento sonido del agua. Su voz era baja, suave, casi como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara más que el chico que le abrazaba posesivo contra su pecho. No lloraba, no temblaba, pero incluso así, su voz era capaz de revelar lo mal que se sentía -No quiero estar aquí...ya no más.

Suspirando ante aquellas palabras capaces de estrujar su corazón, el ex barman apretó su abrazo, acariciando el cabello del menor mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón disponible del escenario, ignorando los cuerpos aun apilados cerca de la orilla, buscando con prisa las sombras de Celty. No pensaba hacer seguir a Izaya si este no quería hacerlo; ya le habían hecho avanzar demasiado, incluso sabiendo de ante mano su negativa a hacerlo.

Además, ahora más que nunca sabía que Izaya jamás debió involucrarse en ese viaje, ni siquiera por accidente, siendo que entre todas las personas, era justamente él el más vulnerable a aquel horrible lugar...

Soltando una maldición cuando a pesar de recorrer cada punto disponible con extrema atención en busca de al menos una delgada sombra de la Jinete no hubo rastro de esta, se removió en el suelo para hincarse en este, separando el cuerpo del informante con cuidado, sin obligarle a que lo mirara, solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y podía quedarse ahí unos segundos.

-Dame un momento, buscaré a Celty. No te muevas de aquí -ordenó con ambas manos en sus hombros, apretando estos un poco al ver al menor asentir -Bien...

Dando una pequeña última caricia a su cabello, le dejó en la seguridad de la luz y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos, llamando a Celty cuando dio con la primera pared, aunque no recibió contestación, de modo que fue al siguiente extremo, asegurándose de voltear cada cierto tiempo hacia donde se hallaba el informante, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por su parte, y tras la partida del rubio, Izaya se dedicó a mirar sus manos sin poner muchas atención a estas en realidad, pues mientras los segundos pasaban y el ruido del lugar llenaba el vacío que la oscuridad simulaba en este, dentro de su cabeza sentía una guerra llevarse a cabo entre la petición que había hecho al rubio y la idea de dejarle sólo...

¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil tener que elegir...?

Tratando de no torturarse con aquella pregunta de la que bien sabía ya la respuesta, se obligó a levantarse del suelo para caminar hacia el lago, tomando un poco de agua de este con manos ya un poco menos temblorosas, limpiando el resto de sangre en estas antes de enjuagar su rostro, agradeciendo que al menos pudiera disfrutar de la sensación fría del agua para despejarse un poco. Apenas se sintió un poco mejor, miró el cuerpo del rubio en la lejanía, sintiendo la culpa crecer en su interior al comprobar al empeño que este ponía por encontrar alguna de las sombras de la dullahan...

No le estaba dejando fáciles las cosas.

Aún atento al rubio y un mar de ideas en la cabeza, mojó su rostro una vez más, asegurándose de mantenerse alerta por si a aquel maldito demonio se le ocurría intentar otra cosa antes de tiempo, aunque suponía que ya no les quedaba demasiado antes de tener que volver a moverse...

Fue por su extrema atención que mantenía en el entorno, que cuando escuchó el sonido de los arbustos del pequeño sendero removerse no dudó en reaccionar arrojando una navaja hacía el lugar exacto de actividad, sin obtener reacción alguna más que la de su propio cuerpo resintiendo el brusco movimiento.

Intentando no cerrar los ojos mientras el dolor en su costado pasaba, se dijo que no podía fiarse de algo tan normal como el viento moviendo los arbustos, aunque tampoco tenía el afán de ser tan exagerado como para llamar la atención del ex barman e ir a investigar junto a este, de modo que, soltando algo de aire de manera pesada, sacó otra de sus armas antes de acercarse con precaución a la mata de ramas y hojas, apenas mirando de reojo en dirección a su compañero, solo por si acaso...

Asegurando de que el área fuera segura, rodeó sigiloso el pequeño arbusto en el que podía jurar que algo se había movido, pero no encontró más que su navaja clavada en el suelo...justo al lado de una pequeña planta carnívora que bien conocía de sus años en Raira, o más concretamente, en el club de biología.

No era lógica la presencia de aquel espécimen en el lugar; las "Venus atrapamoscas" no crecían a la sombra de plantas más grandes, sobre todo si se trataba de helechos. Aunque bien nada tenía lógica en aquel lugar... por lo que, ignorando tal hecho, se limitó a recuperar su navaja del suelo, guardando está en su bolsa de nueva cuenta antes de regresar a donde el rubio le había dejado, aunque...al hacerlo, su mirada cayó irremediablemente en la enorme mancha de sangre sobre el suelo, aquella en la que aún se encontraba la navaja que Shizuo había usado para apuñalar a Atsushi...

Frunciendo el ceño con cada segundo que pasaba mirando aquel objeto teñido de carmín, el informante abrió uno de los extremos de su chaqueta, mirando dentro de esta antes de volver a su posición anterior, comenzando a hacer cuentas en voz baja.

No se le había ocurrido; o mejor dicho, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero...Podía ser posible que en aquel mundo...

-Pulga -la voz de Shizuo le hizo voltear hacía este, tan solo para verle acercarse con largas zancadas a su posición, con una expresión que revelaba los resultados de su búsqueda incluso antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

-No está, ¿cierto? -se agachó para recoger la navaja sucia, limpiando esta con su pantalón antes de ponerla con las demás. De reojo vio el rostro culpable del rubio, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de mostrarse enfadado por ello; no era su culpa -Olvídalo. Aparecerá cuando la necesitemos.

Shizuo asintió con algo de duda, acercándose unos pasos más para acomodar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros al ver esta deslizarse un poco.

-Podemos esperar a que...

-Shizuo...Ella no va a venir, no ahora -respondió rápido el informante, apartándose apenas el otro terminó de arreglarle.

Y aunque Shizuo no entendió a la primera a lo que se refería, luego de algunos segundos, y apenas bajó las manos a sus costados, una suposición se formó en su cabeza, haciéndole apretar los puños mientras miraba al informante dándole la espalda para ocultar sus muecas de dolor al comprobar el estado de su cuerpo al estirar a propósito los músculos de su abdomen y palpar con sutilidad los daños en su piel.

De verdad esperaba estar equivocado, porque...

 **...Celty no se atrevería...**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Despertó sintiendo que no había dormido nada, su cuerpo pesaba y la cabeza le dolía. Con ayuda de su celular comprobó que apenas había pasado una hora desde que cerró los ojos, pero eso era suficiente, no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de un largo descanso cuando sus amigos seguían atrapado en aquel lugar...

Fue por ello que, levantándose del sofá en que había caído rendido a insistencia de Celty, fue a la cocina para poner un poco más de café, antes ir a donde la dullahan y los chicos, encontrándoles igual que como les había dejado, aunque, algo en la postura de su amiga le hizo acercarse para tocar su hombro, con el objetivo de llamar su atención así como también de ver si Izaya o Shizuo le necesitaban.

Sin embargo, apenas sus dedos tocaron la ropa de la dullahan, esta reaccionó girando su cuerpo con violencia, alejándose unos pasos antes de parecer darse cuenta de sus actos.

 _-Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa_ -se apresuró a disculparse, aunque fue el joven integrante de los dollars quien torpemente asumió toda la responsabilidad por haberse acercado sin avisar.

Pero, aun con su disculpa, la dullahan no pareció tener la intención de recuperar ni si quiera un poco del espació entre ambos, pues entre pequeños pasos se vio tomando lugar a un lado del médico clandestino, sin atreverse a tocarlo a pesar de que para ella no había peligro en hacerlo.

Kadota miró aquello con extrañeza, pero se dijo que no era algo en lo que debiera opinar, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente su amiga aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, y que a ello se debía su actitud.

 _¿O sería otra la razón?_

Meneando la cabeza para dejar de meterse donde no debía, el castaño tomó lugar en el otro extremo de la cama, otra vez observando las manos de sus amigos antes de pasar a sus rostros.

Si algo le hacía sentir cada vez peor con lo que estaba sucediendo, era que, cada vez que se separaba al menos unos minutos de sus amigos, al regresar parecía encontrar nuevas marcas en la piel de ambos; y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Si bien desde un principio Izaya había sido el primero en tener algunos moretones en el rostro, ahora lucía uno nuevo justo en su mandíbula y otro en su pómulo derecho. Estos eran mucho más oscuros que todos los demás, y aquello solo podía revelar la fuerza con la que habían sido hechos. Justo por eso, y aunque no había querido pensar demasiado en el asunto, algo le decía que si despojaba al informante de su clásica cazadora, o levantaba su playera, seguro encontraría más marcas...Lo había notado en la manera en la que este contraía sus músculos de vez en vez, como si le doliera cada vez que respiraba profundamente.

Por otro lado, y de manera alarmante, el rubio no estaba mejor. Si bien los golpes en su rostro eran mucho menos pronunciados, era justo la presencia de estos lo que le preocupaba, porque... ¿quién podía ser capaz de causarle esa clase de daño a Shizuo Heiwajima? En el mundo real solo se le venía a la cabeza el nombre de la persona recostada al lado de este, pero..., dejando de lado los innumerables cortes que Izaya le había hecho a lo largo de los años y sus peleas, ni siquiera él podía ser capaz de dar un golpe tan fuerte como para manchar la piel de la Bestia aquel modo.

Eso solo podía significar que las cosas allá adentro eran demasiado para ambos...o, en el mejor de los casos, que estaban luchando juntos, pues dadas las circunstancias, seguir vivos en tal lugar debía ser una verdadera hazaña...y eso solo podía ser así si habían dejado su rivalidad de lado, no solo por el bien de Shinra, sino también por el de ellos.

Pero aun con ello...era fácil pensar de ese modo al no saber realmente lo que pasaba en aquel mundo; era fácil decir que la estaban pasando mal, porque era obvio, pero no a qué grado...

 _¿Cómo podía haber dejado que se expusieran al peligro de ese modo...?_

Aun si era por una noble razón, arriesgar dos vidas por una... ¿No era demasiado egoísta permitirlo?

\- ¡...Celty!, ¿pudiste ver algo mientras no estaba? -Kadota habló casi con prisa, todo con tal de distraer su cabeza de aquellas ideas que, aunque justas, no debían ser, no cuando todo estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, aun tras su pregunta, la dullahan permaneció quieta, mirando el rostro del médico clandestino. De no ser por sus manos volviéndose puños con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerles temblar, el chico de gorra hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua.

\- ¡Celty! -llamó de nueva cuenta, moviendo una mano desde su lugar, viendo si lograba llamar la atención de la dullahan, lográndolo tras unos cuantos segundos, aunque tuvo que repetir su pregunta cuando vio la duda en los dedos de su amiga al tomar el aparato en su bolsillo.

Celty tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en escribir una respuesta, cosa que no hizo más que preocupar al de gorra, quien creyó lo peor al verle borrar varias veces lo ya escrito, como si no supiera de qué manera darle su reporte..., hasta que al fin lo hizo; la dullahan le paso el PDA sin parecer muy segura de ello, de modo que, cuando por fin pudo leer su contenido, no entendió la razón de tanta duda...

- _Tuvieron un breve encuentro con el demonio, pero no paso a mayores y tampoco les revelo nada; ambos están bien. Ahora mismo toman un descanso frente a la puerta del último escenario._

A pesar del detalle de haberse encontrado con el causante de todos sus problemas...La dullahan no le ponía mayor importancia, así que todo debía ser tal como dijo, sin embargo, aun así no podía estar tranquilo si no hablaba con sus amigos, si no veía como se hallaban y si...y si podían y querían continuar...

\- ¿Hablaste con ellos? ¿Qué te han dicho? -preguntó devolviéndole el PDA con ansias mal contenidas, tan solo demostrando lo mucho que necesitaba tener la respuesta a sus preguntas - ¿Puedo hablar con ellos? Seguro Izaya quiere saber si ya podemos sacarle de ahí; así que estaba pensando que, quizá si intentamos sacarlo con...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la dullahan puso la pantalla del aparato electrónico enfrente de sus ojos, casi golpeándole la nariz, de modo que se vio dando un rápido paso atrás al mismo tiempo que tomaba este entre sus manos, perdiendo todo rastro de optimismo...

- _Están bastante lejos, mis sombras no los alcanzan; pero la salida de la próxima puerta es un camino libre, así que en cuanto salgan de ahí puedo volver a guiarlos. Por ahora solo puedo observar sus movimientos..._

\- ¿No los alcanzas...? -murmuró aun con aquel texto dejándoselo en claro, incapaz de creer que no pudiera hablar al menos un momento con los chicos -Es...entonces, ¿...continuaran solos?

Perdiendo la calma, el usualmente relajado rostro del castaño demostró un gesto de total decepción. No era posible que llegaran al punto de tener a ambos allá adentro, a su suerte, y casi por llegar al final del camino... Era imposible...

-Celty, pero...Izaya, él...

La dullahan supo a lo que se refería incluso cuando parecía incapaz de terminar su oración, de modo que, en un rápido movimiento de mano para tomar el PDA y escribir en él, regresó este enfrente, mostrándole el contenido con su mano libre oculta detrás de su espalda, manteniendo está fuertemente cerrada.

 _-Hace un rato aceptó continuar. Pero, de ser necesario, lo sacaré apenas pueda, lo prometo_ -había escrito en aquella brillante pantalla, apenas dejándole terminar de leer cuando aparto está de su vista y guardo el aparato de nueva cuenta, como dando por cerrado el tema.

Kadota quiso pensar que aquella actitud evasiva y extraña que expresaba tan de repente la Jinete, se debía a la tensión del momento, pero...conforme más lo pensaba más se convencía de que algo estaba mal. Porque... ¿Qué sentido tenía prometer algo que desde un principio se había puesto como obligación y regla?

Además, era imposible que Izaya se mostrara tan cooperador de la nada, cuando bien había sido el único en contra de involucrarse en todo aquel problema.

 _"No dormir te está volviendo paranoico, Dotachin",_ se dijo a sí mismo, por alguna razón utilizando aquel mote que solo el informante empleaba para referirse a él, desde hace ya tantos años...

Dándole la razón a aquella observación dentro de su cabeza, se sentó en la cómoda al lado de la cama, por un momento dejando que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijos en el cuerpo de la única mujer dentro de aquella habitación. Esta parecía incluso más nerviosa que hace un rato... Pero, fuera así o no... ¿cómo podía pedirle que le demostrara que lo que decía era cierto?

Era horrible aquel sentimiento de desconfianza que podía experimentar hacía quien consideraba una verdadera amiga...pero era peor tener las suficientes razones para dar lugar a la duda... y mucho peor, no tener el valor de decir nada; tan solo aferrarse a la falsa verdad las sus palabras.

Y desear que todo estuviera bien...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ambos parados frente a frente, con el sendero y aquella puerta a un costado, y la oscuridad en el otro. Todo parecía tan simple y a la vez tan complicado.

Fue por ello que, mordiéndose la lengua un momento mientras el informante miraba los botones de su chaleco con cara que solo podía compararse a cuando alguien resolvía un complicado problema de cálculo, el monstruo soltó un suspiro para llamar su atención. Al menos el miedo en sus ojos había disminuido considerablemente..., sustituyendo buena parte de este con determinación...

-Ella no va a sacarme de aquí, Shizuo -dijo de la nada, antes de dejarle hablar, y aunque su afirmación era una posibilidad que, aun sin desearlo, había considerado bastante esos últimos minutos, quiso contradecirle, pero...al final optó por no mentir, y tan solo escucharle -Como yo lo veo, no me quedan opciones más que continuar. Él dijo que esa puerta era la última, y a estas alturas creo que no hay nada más que pueda usar ya para...para detenernos.

 _"Para romperte",_ completó el monstruo dentro de su cabeza, evaluando las posibilidades sin evitar enojarse al darse cuenta de que, muy probablemente, Izaya tenía razón; pero no podía solo aceptar que se resignara a seguir si no quería hacerlo, y tampoco era como que pudiera dejarle en algún lugar para que estuviera seguro...

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

-Shizuo, no quiero seguir solo porque no tenga opción -habló de nueva cuenta el menor, y solo en ese momento el rubio reparó en aquel detalle en su nombre. Izaya ya no usaba aquel ridículo honorífico de niña para referirse a él, y tampoco abreviaba su nombre en un mote infantil. Eso solo podía significar que iba muy enserio... Así que, no sabía que esperar de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

 _"¿Entonces...por qué?",_ estuvo por preguntarle, notando en la expresión del contrario su dificultad para continuar, como si no supiera qué palabras usar, o como si simplemente le costara decirlo.

Pero, tan rápido como un suspiro, el frío aire entre ambos se volvió cálido cuando, con un movimiento tan simple como era levantar el mentón, Izaya hizo que ambas respiraciones parecieran mezclarse, al mismo tiempo que aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos daban con los de la bestia, aquella que en cada uno de los momentos en los que se había visto en peligro había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarle.

Y Shizuo lo vio; en el brillo de los ojos ajenos vio sentimientos que en otro momento no hubiera creído existentes, justamente por tratarse de él, pero ahí estaban...

Preocupación, arrepentimiento, miedo, enojo, agradecimiento, y muchos más; pero entre todos ellos, había algo especial, algo grande ocultándose detrás, tan profundo y puro como el blanco de las nubes en un día soleado, un sentimiento que no reconocía y se expresaba en aquel brillo que jamás nadie dirigió hacia él.

 _¿Qué era?_

-Porque no quiero dejarte solo -la voz del informante se hizo escuchar, queda y suave en medio del desesperante ruido del agua y el viento a su alrededor, tanto así que por un momento Shizuo pensó que se había tratado de una alucinación suya, pero no era así...

Y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar al impacto de tan importantes palabras, y que el informante intentara agregar algo para quitarles valor, aquella puerta blanca con bordes en negro se abrió, rechinando apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos le notaran y se giraran hacía esta, observando el oscuro vacío en el interior antes de ladear el rostro para mirarse una vez más, como un acuerdo mutuo, pero sin tiempo de decir o preguntar nada.

Detrás de ellos podían escuchar el suelo quebrarse a pedazos y caer. No había vuelta atrás, solo un camino enfrente, uno que, a la par, recorrieron con pasos firmes hasta desaparecer en este, con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avanzando entre lo que parecía ser un pasillo sin demasiado chiste, Shizuo buscó sostener de algún modo al menor, tal como había acostumbrado hacer desde hace un buen rato, para no volver a correr el riesgo de perderle, de modo que apenas tomó su mano suspiró aliviado cuando fue el mismo Izaya quien apretó el agarre.

Así estaba mejor...

Tras unos cuantos minutos de camino, algunas partes de las paredes comenzaron a iluminarse, revelando diversos tipos de formas, aunque al mirar mejor, solo eran rectángulos y cuadrados acomodados en diferentes posiciones, algunos más largos o anchos, dando una apariencia parecido a los circos de espejos, solo que estos no mostraban su reflejo cuando pasaban a su lado...Estos tenían recuerdos reproduciéndose como si de una cinta se tratara. Algunos eran los mismos que habían visto en los escenarios pasados, pero igual había otros. Si lo pensaban un momento, era realmente enfermo verse a sí mismos gravados ahí... Sobre todo porque eso tan solo demostraba lo bien que aquel demonio les conocía con base a aquellos fragmentos de sus vidas.

Aunque, tal como Izaya había dicho antes, pasado ya lo más fuerte que podía usarse contra ambos, ya no era como que hubiera algo capaz de detenerles, así que, entendiendo que debían ver aquellos recuerdos durante su caminata, volvieron sus pasos un poco más lentos y pausados, tan solo deteniéndose cuando alguno de los dos lo hacía para ver con mayor atención una de las pantallas.

Tras un rato, Izaya se dijo que aquello no era tan malo, si bien habían recuerdos aun algo dolorosos, como aquellos castigos que Shiki le había puesto en sus épocas de aprendiz, al fallar en algún encargo, o una que otra tortura de cuando con todo propósito o por accidente terminaba siendo atrapado por algunos grupos delictivos, había otros que incluso le causaban algo de risa al saber el origen de estos, como esos en los que se le veía correteando en la escuela, con Shizuo arrojándole contenedores de basura o alguna silla o escritorio.

Por su parte, y aunque era molesto ver escenas de su infancia donde casi aplastaba a Kasuka con el refrigerador o alguna otra cosa, o donde por pequeñas tonterías terminaba causando un total alboroto y las lágrimas de su madre, Shizuo también rió al ver lo mismo que el pelinegro, y claro, por las risas de este, sobre todo al reconocer que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a la fecha...Aun diez años después, seguía persiguiéndole en las calles y arrojándole lo primero que tenía a su alcance para intentar atraparle y, como siempre amenazaba, matarle, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo...

-Esto...es de hace unos días.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver lo que el informante señalaba, el monstruo reconoció aquella escena vista desde los ojos del menor. Fue del día en el que le atrapó en el callejón, cuando Kadota y Celty les llamaron para que fueran al departamento.

No creían que se tratara de un momento importante en sus actuales circunstancias, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de ahí por unos segundos. Ambos veían atentos y desde la perspectiva del informante el rostro de su adversario cuando este le sujeto contra la pared, apretando su cuello. Era algo curioso cómo incluso la imagen se distorsionaba un poco en respuesta a la falta de aire, hasta el momento en el que, callando y dejando de luchar, el menor logró hacer que el enfadado rostro del rubio cambiara un poco, delatando una mueca confusa antes de descuidarse y dejarle escapar.

Ese era todo el recuerdo, a lo que, regresando a su camino, Izaya jaló por la muñeca al mayor al ver a este aun parado frente a la pantalla, que de nueva cuenta reproducía la escena.

Otra vez lado a lado y avanzando, el informante notó que su acompañante volteaba a verle cada cierto tiempo. No era muy difícil adivinar el porqué de aquel comportamiento; además, y para ser sincero, posiblemente él también tenía la misma pregunta rondando en su cabeza, así que...

\- ¿Lo hubieras hecho? -dejo su curiosidad salir a flote, sin mirar al monstruo al no estar muy seguro de si hacía bien en preguntar, tanto por su bien como el del contrario.

-...No lo sé.

Tras aquellas palabras que, aunque no dejaban claro nada, parecían complacer al menor, Shizuo pensó algo más para sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que, si bien en aquel momento, al no conocer a Izaya tanto como en ese mismo instante, no estaba seguro de si habría sido capaz de dañarlo, y era sincero al decir que simplemente no lo sabía, si imaginaba una situación similar en un futuro, reconocía con total certeza que no lo haría, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Simplemente no podría... no después del largo camino que había recorrido a su lado, y de todo lo que había descubierto de él, no solo por sus recuerdos, sino por sus acciones.

Sonriendo un poco para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sería todo al salir de aquel lugar y volver a sus vidas, avanzó con renovadas energías, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento debía estar molestando un poco al contrario, después de todo, bien sabía que Izaya odiaba no entender lo que otros pensaban... pero, quizá era bueno que justamente fuera él la excepción a su "don" de leer a los demás.

Con aquellas ideas en mente, se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del menor, sin que este pareciera notarlo al estar mirando al lado contrario; sin embargo, tras unos cuantos pasos más, y dándose cuenta de que el caminó terminaba a escasos metros más adelante, hicieron más cuidadosos sus movimientos, al menos hasta que, sin aviso alguno Izaya adelanto sus pasos disimuladamente, con intenciones que para ese momento Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto, a lo que, tomándole del brazo le obligó a regresar a su lugar, revelando aquel recuadro en la pared que había tratado de ocultar con su cuerpo.

¿Qué ese de ahí no era Shinra?

Sin soltar el brazo de su enemigo, le dedicó un gesto enfadado a manera de reprimenda, aunque el otro lo pasó por alto con un puchero arrogante.

¿Qué no habían acordado que no se ocultarían nada? ¿Qué no había quedado claro que de ese modo todo terminaría más rápido?

Acercándose un poco más a la pantalla, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en descubrir la importancia de aquel instante plasmado en la pared. Se trataba de una vista panorámica, como la grabación de una cámara, así que era más sencillo entender lo que sucedía. Por la apariencia de ambos chicos ahí presentes supo que debía tratarse de antes de qué conociera al pelinegro.

-Shinra siempre fue un chico raro -habló el informante a su lado, ya sin planes de querer evitar que se enterara de lo sucedido ese día -Bueno, yo no tengo demasiado derecho de decirlo, pero...creo que al menos puedo llamarle "persistente" o "molesto"; metiéndose en la vida de los demás con ansias infantiles de saber más sobre lo que le rodea, aun si frente a Celty lo dejaría todo.

Escuchando su voz al mismo tiempo que veía a ambos chicos alrededor de varios tipos de plantas, recordando en el proceso que en alguna ocasión Shinra le había contado que estuvo en el club de biología con Izaya, le dio la razón a todo lo que este decía.

Pero aun quería saber por qué ese recuerdo era importante, así que con un pequeño apriete en la muñeca del menor le pidió que continuara explicándole lo que estaba viendo, pues si bien podía escuchar las voces de ambos chicos, había descubierto que prefería que fuera Izaya quien le contara todo.

-Shinra creó el club de Biología como un método para complacer a Celty, como todo en su vida; fue su manera de tener un amigo en medio de toda una escuela de personas con las que no le interesaba relacionarse. Y por mi parte...supongo que acepté solo por curiosidad, y para aprovechar el lugar con la fundación de Amphisbaena, un club de apuestas del que Shinra siempre intentaba convencerme de cerrar.

Sonriendo hacía sus propias palabras, el pelinegro miró con algo de nostalgia a su otro yo charlando con el futuro médico; a veces estudiando sobre platas, cultivándolas, y otras solo hablando y tratando de entenderse mutuamente, aunque eso fue algo que, con todo propósito nunca le dejo fácil al futuro medico clandestino, como todo sobre su vida, aunque este no se quedaba atrás, sobre todo cuando intentaba explicarle la clase de sentimientos que tenía por aquella mujer sin vida en el corazón.

 _"Si lo normal es el amor a un ser humano, y todo lo demás es anómalo, ¿dónde está la línea divisoria?"_

 _"Quiero amarla incluso aunque hiera a otros"_

Siempre diciendo tonterías... a veces a tal grado que era incapaz de saber si hablaba enserio o de verdad podía llegar a preocuparse por otros sin tener que estar Celty de por medio...

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

A pesar de que _con_ lo que sucedía en el recuadro enfrente suyo, Shizuo realmente no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, Izaya quiso darla, justo en aquel instante en el que Nakura, con su siempre desesperante expresión el rostro, ingresaba al lugar solo para contestar su pregunta, a la par de las palabras del informante.

 _"Si aparento que somos amigos, sería raro que no te detuviera"_

-Lo jodí todo.

Aquellas palabras hacían imposible el intento de suponer que algo bueno podía salir de ser el regulador de un ilícito club de apuestas, de modo que, no fue del todo extraño ver a aquel chico raro dirigirse a Izaya para apuñalarlo. Pero Shizuo ni siquiera se preocupó, porque se trataba de Izaya, y para ese entonces, aunque aún no le conocía, era imposible que alguien tan idiota pudiera lastimarle, y sin embargo, aunque todos quienes le conocieran debían saber aquello, Shinra se atravesó entre la navaja y él, poniendo su propia vida de por medio.

El monstruo vio aquel evento con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, incapaz de entender las razones del médico clandestino incluso cuando este puso como excusa la estupidez sobre ser un héroe; pero lejos de que considerara aquello lo importante del incidente, lo que le pareció preocupante, lo que en verdad logró descolocarle, fue el hecho de que Izaya pidiera que le culpara a él y no a Nakura.

Porque podía haber hecho miserable la vida de aquel sujeto sin la necesidad de terminar siendo tomado como el responsable del suceso, pero eligió apropiarse del papel de victimario...

 _¿Por qué?_

-Aun ahora, tampoco entiendo qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Shinra cuando se le ocurrió hacer tal tontería -el pelinegro liberó su muñeca del agarre aun sobre está, tan solo para cruzarse de brazos mientras revivía aquel momento a la par que la pantalla reproducía todo de nueva cuenta -Diciendo todo aquello de amar sin importar herir a otros... Tan solo se contradijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si pone su vida en riesgo tan despreocupadamente?

-Creo que...A veces ni él mismo se da cuenta de que puede ser menos egoísta de lo que cree -intervino el ex barman. Él también conocía a ese medico chiflado, sabía por propia boca y promesa de este, que se creía capaz de matar a alguien con tal de proteger a la dullahan... y aunque en parte no lo dudaba, sabía para sí mismo que había ciertas excepciones en sus promesas...

 _ **["La amistad es amor en serenos estados"]**_

Encogiéndose de hombros, y con gesto que dejaba algo de duda, el informante aceptó su comentario dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de seguir caminando. Le enfadaba aquel recuerdo.

Sonriendo apenas un poco por la actitud que había tomado el contrario, Shizuo se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Sin duda ese tema no era del agrado del menor, pero aún tenía una pregunta que quería que este le respondiera, aprovechando que había recuperado parte de su usual actitud y parecía más dispuesto a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste que te culpara? Es decir, aun si lo sucedido fue por el tema de las apuestas, fue él quien tomó la decisión de meterse en medio...

-Suenas como si me defendieras -exclamó el menor haciendo un ademán con la mano, mirándole de reojo con chispa de burla, aunque al final tan solo suspiró y se detuvo, justo antes de que el pasillo terminara y una habitación extraña les recibiera.

Ambos sabían que de ahí en adelante era imposible saber lo que les esperaba, así que aquella charla podía ser la última. Tal vez fue por ello que, tras quedarse quieto por un momento, pensando en la pregunta del más alto, Izaya decidió darle gusto a la curiosidad de este...

-Porque nadie hiere lo que ama, o hiere a otros por amor, Shizuo. Por eso quise ser el responsable de aquella herida aun si no fui yo quien la causo directamente. Quería recordar cómo la única persona que se acercó a mí sin planes de lastimarme, casi muere -le explicó con calma, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, intentando hacerle comprender su manera de ver las cosas mientras miraba un punto incierto de la habitación que les esperaba -De ese modo evitaría que algo similar sucediera, no por salvar a otros, si no para salvarme a mí.

Quizá se había vuelto loco, o quizá pasar demasiado tiempo con el informante le había hecho daño, pero...tras analizar aquella respuesta, Shizuo pensó que, aun con su torcida personalidad, Izaya veía el amor como algo bastante...puro. Porque la razón por la que parecía buscar dañar a todos quienes se pusieran en su camino, era justamente para evitarles, para evadir la posibilidad de llegar a quererles...

Con tales pensamientos en mente, Shizuo no pudo evitar recordar aquello que el medico clandestino le había dicho hace un tiempo...porque en ese entonces no podía entenderlo, o creer que aquel chico podía albergar algo de pureza o amor dentro de su ser, pero...

 _"Puede parecer de sangre fría, pero es más humano y su corazón es más frágil que cualquier otro, tanto que si lo llena con amor humano o traición, se rompería fácilmente, razón por la cual, creo, él eligió desde el principio evitarlo todo"_

Sí podía...

-Por otro lado, supongo que, me tomé bastante personal el incidente justamente por tratarse de Shinra, y por ello pensé que era mil veces mejor una larga y divertida venganza que la justicia de solo un pequeño castigo, pero eso pregúntaselo a Nakura~

Una pequeña risilla contenida de parte del informante hizo que el ex barman le mirara con incredulidad, apenas poniendo atención a la última parte de lo que le había estado diciendo mientras cavilaba. Al diablo Nakura, ¿acaso el informante no se había dado cuenta de lo importante de su discurso de hace un rato? Acababa de revelarle algo tan...tan increíble que... tan solo no podía pensar con claridad.

Con la cabeza a nada de explotarle por tanta información y el sobreesfuerzo de su cerebro, el monstruo estuvo a nada de poner una mano sobre la parlanchina boca del pelinegro tan solo para terminar de procesar aquella sensación extraña que, si bien había comenzado a crecer hace un buen rato, en ese momento amenazaba con estallar, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo... Pero antes de posiblemente ganarse que el menor le acuchillara por intentar callarle, repentinamente algo les empujó desde las sombras del pasillo, de tal modo que, ante la sorpresa de ambos, se vieron cayendo en el suelo de la habitación que les había estado esperando...

-Ugh... ¿De verdad no podía solo poner una alarma o algo por el estilo?

El más enfadado por la poca sutileza del golpe pareció ser el informante, cosa rara estando a su lado la Bestia de Ikebukuro, pero dado que este último aún estaba absorto en su nuevo descubrimiento, no se quejó demasiado al levantarse del suelo, tomando por los hombros al menor para llevarlo consigo, en vista de que a este, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aún estaba resentido por su última pelea; su postura y el poco color de su rostro le delataban bastante.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el rubio, dudando sobre soltar sus hombros, pero el otro tan solo le apartó ambas manos con un movimiento, asintiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor con gesto crítico, invitándole a hacer los mismo.

No había mucho que mirar al tratarse de una habitación tan simple; si acaso era del tamaño del dormitorio del médico, el piso era de madera oscura y desgastada y las paredes tenían una textura similar debajo de un papel tapiz algo corroído que quizá en algún momento tuvo un bonito color crema.

Sin embargo, de todos los detalles que podían llamar la atención de aquella estancia, posiblemente el más importante era la falta de muebles en su interior, a excepción de una silla ubicada casi en el centro... así como el hecho de que no parecía haber una puerta de salida, pues el pasillo por el que habían entrado acababa de desaparecer. Además, y fijándose mejor, en una de las paredes había algo escrito, solo una palabras: "verdad".

-...Esto no me gusta -murmuró el informante tras dejar de ver las paredes y pasar dar unos cuantos pasos alrededor, para buscar alguna otra pista de lo que se suponía que debían hacer en esa habitación, pero casi de inmediato detuvo sus pasos cuando, al ubicarse enfrente de la silla, vio su nombre grabado en el respaldo de esta, como si lo hubieran tallado ahí con un objeto afilado...

Sintiendo que un nudo crecía en su garganta al comenzar a atar cabos, buscó al rubio para mostrarle su hallazgo, pero al encontrarle detrás suyo, igualmente dándole la espalda, se dio cuenta de que este miraba algo en el suelo, a lo que situándose a su lado para ver de qué se trataba, casi de inmediato cerró los ojos con gesto de pesar.

Ya lo había entendido todo, y estaba seguro de que Shizuo también.

Una silla con su nombre...y a unos metros de esta un circulo dibujado en el suelo con el nombre de Shizuo dentro de este.

Ambos habían sido advertidos antes sobre lo que le esperaba en ese último escenario. Aquella cosa se los había dicho cuando les hizo caer al vació desde el pasillo de arriba...

 _[¿Pondrías tu vida en manos de quien más "odias"? Y tú, ¿Prefieres verle morir antes que decir la verdad?]_

Aunque aún no podían saber la mecánica exacta de aquella última prueba, bien podían darse una idea, y esta no era nada agradable, sobre todo para el informante, cosa en la que de inmediato reparó su compañero, quien bufando llevó una mano a despeinarle el cabello, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, de modo que casi de inmediato el informante le apartó de un empujón, mirándole con enojo y claras intenciones de reñirle por su brusquedad, pero no lo hizo, no al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la Bestia, y su mirada...

Era como si, aun sin hablar, Shizuo le gritara que todo estaría bien, que confiara en él como había estado haciendo cada vez que perdía el camino...pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando tenía la certeza de que lo que les esperaba no eran recuerdos; no se enfrentarían a fantasmas del pasado, sino a la verdad, y solo él sabía qué clase de cosas quería mantener guardadas para sí mismo para siempre...

Pero no había de otra. Las paredes a su alrededor comenzaban a rechinar en espera de que diera comienzo el juego.

Apretando los puños, Izaya vio al rubio dar un paso enfrente para situarse en su lugar, sin perder aquella expresión en el rostro que bastante justicia le hacía a su apellido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres el más calmado entre nosotros, he...? -le preguntó en un suspiró, tratando de hacerle recapacitar sobre las implicaciones de sus actos, pero el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin planes de contestar aquella pregunta

Rendido, el informante hizo un gesto molesto antes de caminar hacía su lugar, tocando superficialmente uno de los descansabrazos para después acomodarse de espaldas, dudando...

-No lo pienses; solo hagamoslo, Pulga. Estamos juntos en esto -desde su lugar Shizuo levantó la voz, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se dejara caer en el mobiliario, con los hombros encogidos y ambas manos aferradas a los respaldos.

Tras los primeros segundos nada pareció suceder, aunque ambos notaron que el ruido de las paredes había cesado; después, gradualmente notaron que la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, sin llegar a sumirles en la oscuridad cuando, poco a poco, pequeñas flamas de luz aparecieron alrededor de la estancia, alumbrando esta de manera tenue. Solo en ese entonces ambos notaron que algo les había sujetado contra su lugar; se trataba de tiras oscuras que salían del suelo y se enredaban alrededor de sus piernas, impidiéndoles dejar sus puestos.

-Creo que...esto no es bueno -murmuró el rubio al agacharse e intentar romper los pequeños pero resistentes lazos, deteniéndose en el momento en el que sintió el piso temblar, amenazando con caerse.

De inmediato entendieron que tal señal era para ellos. No debían intentar quitarse esas cosas, de modo que, gruñendo, el ex barman volvió a su postura inicial con irritación en la mirada, que de inmediato pasó a una mueca de preocupación al ver hacía su compañero, quien quiso preguntar la razón de su asustado rostro, al menos hasta que, antes de tener el tiempo para abrir la boca, sintió unos brazos fríos deslizarse por sus hombros, simulando alguna clase de abrazo...

-Así que llegaron hasta acá~ Que pequeños tan interesantes, no me han decepcionado~

Aquella voz...daba directo a su nuca, erizándole cada cabello. No quería mirar a esa cosa a la cara, no sabiendo la clase de apariencia que portaba en ese instante. Porque ese no era Shinra... Pero...

Conteniendo la respiración mientras las manos del demonio se acomodaban sobre su pecho, el informante se obligó a girar el rostro para ver el rostro del demonio, quien alegre le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de separarse de su cuerpo y caminar hacia el rubio, poniendo un dedo donde debía hallarse su corazón, antes de simular que disparaba hacía este.

-Me pregunto... ¿Debería hacerlo fácil o difícil? No me gustaría que murieras tan pronto, Shizu-chan~ pero eso dependerá de tu buen... amigo~

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? -interrogó el pelinegro haciendo el intento de levantarse de la silla, pero al hacerlo más hilos se enredaron sobre su regazo y parte de la cintura. Solo sus manos permanecían libres, y aunque bien pensó en tomar una de sus navajas para usarla en caso de que el demonio intentara herir a Shizuo, bastó con una mirada oscura de parte del primero para entender que era mejor guardar la calma...

Apenas la habitación quedó en silencio, el falso Shinra caminó unos cuantos pasos entre ambos chicos, riendo un poco al dar la vuelta para regresar sobre los mismos con un dedo bajo la barbilla.

-Esto es...como una prueba de confianza~ -soltó relamiéndose los labios, mostrando en el proceso, y por apenas unos instantes, unos dientes delgados y afilados, bastante puntiagudos y para nada humanos -Para ti, monstruo, será algo como cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer al vació, esperando que el buen Iza-chan te atrape. Seguro conocen ese juego, ¿o no?

Asintiendo con precaución, informante y bestia se miraron de reojo. Aun si se basaba en un juego de niños...no podía ser tan fácil.

Adivinando lo que sus invitados pensaban, el demonio bufó divertido, señalando la pared donde se encontraban gravada aquella palabra que ya habían visto antes.

-Por supuesto, me gusta ponerle algo de emoción a las cosas, así que haremos esto más interesante y productivo~ Mhn...tendrán cinco oportunidades para ganar la partida... -anunció retomando su caminar, mirando el suelo con atención y una mueca que no daba buena señal -Esas cinco oportunidades serán tuyas, informante. Tendrás que contestar cinco preguntas, para no dejar caer a tu monstruo; de eso se trata este juego~

Por un momento, Izaya mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del médico clandestino; a pesar de su molestia, le daba un poco de calma mirarlo, posiblemente porque desde que conocía a Shinra este simulaba ser la voz de su razón intentando hacerle tomar buenas decisiones, o retractarse de otras, y aunque no siempre lo lograba al menos le hacía dudar un poco de las cosas, para que las analizara desde otros ángulos...

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? -ladeó la cabeza con desconfianza, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo cuando el demonio le mostró un gesto de suficiencia.

-Si mientes, o no dices la verdad completa, o tratas de tergiversar todo, como es tu especialidad, pierdes...No tienes oportunidad de error, Iza-Iza, o la Bestia morirá~ -explicó con naturalidad, caminando de nueva cuenta hasta situarse al lado del pelinegro, aunque su vista se mantuvo sobre Shizuo -Por otro lado, sobre la cuestión del tiempo, no hay un límite exacto para tu respuesta aunque eso es algo que tú mismo deberás valorar, porque... recuerden, no tengo mucha paciencia~

Asintiendo con apenas algo de duda, el informante dirigió su atención hacia su compañero, quien impaciente e incómodo al tener ambos pies sin movimiento alguno, mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza, como si esperara el mínimo intento del demonio por dañarles, aunque de eso se encargaría su estúpido juego...

Inhalando aire para prepararse ante lo que estaba por suceder, asintió con decisión, siendo ese el momento en el que una línea divisoria se marcó en el suelo, entre la silla y el círculo, y un pedazo del suelo del lado de la bestia cayó, revelando no un fondo oscuro, sino rojo...y bastante caliente.

Ambos chicos miraron aquel infierno de llamas con los ojos abiertos en total pánico y sorpresa, con las risas de fondo del demonio...

 _Shizuo no caería al vacío si fallaba..._

 _Ese hijo de perra pensaba quemarlo vivo..._

-Entonces comencemos con la primera pregunta, niños~

Juntando ambas manos enfrente suyo, el demonio soltó su primer golpe, mirando al informante con una ceja en alto apenas terminó de hablar, esperando su respuesta con ansias mal contenidas mientras este le miraba de reojo con la quijada tensa y ambas manos aferrando los respaldos de la silla con fuerza...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Eso a sido todo por ahora, corazones :'D

Si quieren dejar alguna opinión o sugerencia, créanme que son bien recibidos y todos los contestaré apenas pueda :'D Ustedes son mi impulso para continuar compartiendo las cosas que se le ocurren a mi cabeza xD

Ya pasando a mi nota personal (y final xD) No saben lo feliz que me siento de que ya estemos casi a nada del final :'D Aprovecharé mi fin de curso para intentar terminar este fanfic antes de año nuevo x'D Ya verán que haré gritar sus corazones :D 3

¡Hasta entonces! 🌷❤

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

*NOTA EXTRA(? :

*Usé una frase ajena a mi y a la serie para este capítulo, así que acá les dejo a su autor:

 _ **"La amistad es amor en serenos estados"**_ ~Pedro Prado.

*De igual modo, para el nombre de la planta carnívora "Venus atrapamoscas" tomé el nombre de un doujinshi Shizaya llamado: Himitsu no Hanashi. Se los recomiendo uwu


End file.
